Un espoir fou
by Catie147
Summary: La Bataille de Poudlard s'est achevée avec la victoire de Voldemort. La guerre s'éternise, les Mangemorts font régner la terreur. De son côté, Blaise combat ses désillusions avec difficulté. Seule la présence de Daphné lui permet de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il a cessé d'espérer, mais les événements vont lui donner tort. Y aurait-il une échappatoire à sa situation désespérée ?
1. Chapitre 1 : J'aurais aimé être

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter, ses lieux et personnages appartiennent en intégralité à J. .

 **Note d'auteur :** Hello tout le monde ! Comme promis, voici le premier chapitre d'une fiction centrée sur Blaise Zabini, en réponse à la table 2 de prompts d'Ao et LITS. Cette fiction comportera donc quinze chapitres, d'environ 1000 mots. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Janvier 2002_

Blaise poussa la porte du bar, laissant la ruelle sombre et glauque de l'Allée des Embrumes derrière lui. L'odeur âcre de la transpiration mêlée à celle piquante de la bière le prit à la gorge. L'endroit était quasi-vide. Quelques personnes à l'air peu recommandable vidaient des pintes, dégageant une aura de brutalité.

En habitué, Blaise se dirigea sans attendre vers le bar. Il se glissa sur un des hauts tabourets, et demanda un verre. Lorsqu'il sentit la première gorgée d'alcool descendre le long de son gosier et lui réchauffer le ventre, la lassitude familière s'empara de lui. Les yeux fermés, il tenta quelques instants de tenir sa culpabilité à distance, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Comme d'habitude.

Au moment où il redemandait un verre, il vit du coin de l'oeil quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le tabouret voisin. Peu étonné, il leva sa boisson vers le nouvel arrivant.

— A ta santé, Drago, murmura-t-il.

Puis il but cul sec. Son ami ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur le bois du bar devant lui. Le silence s'installa, mais aucun des deux n'en était gêné. Le silence faisait du bien. Surtout en ce moment, alors qu'ils étaient constamment entourés d'ordres, de cris de souffrance, de supplications, et de rires hystériques. Blaise essaya de repousser les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient, mais rien n'y fit.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, Drago et lui jouaient aux échecs dans le salon du manoir Malefoy, essayant d'ignorer tant bien que mal les hurlements qui montaient du sous-sol. Un cri plus perçant que les autres avait fait trembler sa main. Il l'avait crispée sur son accoudoir pour masquer sa faiblesse, mais Drago l'avait vu. Il n'avait rien dit cependant. Juste :

— Tour en E5.

Ils avaient continué la partie, comme si de rien n'était. Mais quelques instants plus tard, Bellatrix avait fait irruption dans la pièce, suivie des parents Malefoy. Blaise se souvenait avec netteté de ses lèvres si rouges, qui se détachaient sur sa peau pâle, ourlées d'un sourire cruel. D'une voix nonchalante, elle leur avait annoncé que le Lord leur confiait une mission.

Blaise s'était tendu, imperceptiblement, son visage gardant une expression polie. Tandis que Bellatrix donnait les détails, son regard s'était égaré vers les parents de Drago. Lucius fixait le sol, muet et suant de peur. Narcissa, les doigts étroitement liés, fixait son fils d'un air suppliant. Ces yeux le glacèrent encore plus que les paroles de Bellatrix. Il ne perçut que les derniers mots de sa tirade.

— Et après vous être amusé un peu, tuez-les tous.

Puis elle avait fait volte-face, d'un pas impérial, la tête haute. Suite à un dernier regard à son fils, Narcissa avait suivi sa soeur, le dos raide. Blaise était resté figé plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que Drago le rappelle à la raison. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers son ami, il crut se voir dans un miroir. Son visage en apparence calme n'était qu'un masque, et il se fissurait doucement au fond de ses pupilles, qui laissaient transparaître sa peur.

Toutefois, les deux Serpentard avaient quitté le manoir, leurs capes sur les épaules et les visages engloutis par leurs cagoules. Ils s'étaient rendus à l'adresse délivrée par Bellatrix. Des gens soupçonnés de cacher les derniers membres de l'Ordre. C'était faux, évidemment.

Blaise se souvenait vaguement avoir fait voler la porte en éclats. Le reste se fondait en un brouillard flou. Il avait toujours été doué pour effacer les souvenirs douloureux. Malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à oublier la petite fille. La fillette blonde, qui s'était trouvée là ce soir. Elle avait des yeux verts, comme les siens. Des yeux verts agrandis par la peur et remplis de larmes de terreur. Des yeux verts qu'il avait vu s'éteindre.

— On était obligé de le faire.

La voix douloureuse de Drago le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Dans le bar misérable qui les entourait.

— On était obligé, répéta Drago, comme pour s'en persuader. Bellatrix va vérifier, comme d'habitude, pour voir si on a fait notre boulot. Et si elle l'avait trouvée vivante, elle...

La fin de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il vida son verre d'un trait, et le silence se réinstalla. Blaise ne dit rien. Lui aussi se disait ça, pour se sentir mieux. Mais il savait, tout au fond de lui, que ce n'était qu'une excuse. On ne tuait pas les gens pour les protéger.

— Parfois, j'aimerais m'endormir pour ne plus jamais me réveiller, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ou fuir le plus loin possible de cette guerre.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, souffla Drago, d'un ton presque apeuré. On ne fuit pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Blaise eut un rire désabusé.

— Je sais bien, murmura-t-il. Mais ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé.

Il laissa le silence planer quelques secondes, faisant tourner les dernières gouttes du whisky au fond de son verre.

— Parfois... Parfois je me dis que j'aurais aimé être libre de mes choix.

Drago s'abstint de tous commentaires. Qui ne rêvait pas d'être libre ? Qui ne rêvait pas de pouvoir faire ce qu'il lui chantait ? Personne. Seulement, voilà. Ils étaient Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini, deux Mangemorts enrôlés de force dans une guerre dont ils ne comprenaient même plus le sens, qui les épuisaient davantage de jour en jour.

— J'ai pensé à quelque chose l'autre jour, poursuivit soudain Blaise. Tu vas me trouver stupide, mais... J'ai pensé que... J'aurais aimé être un oiseau. Pour pouvoir partir, m'envoler loin de tout ça. Me sentir libre. Aller où bon me semble. Les oiseaux ont de la chance.

Sur cette dernière parole philosophique, il renversa la tête en arrière, laissant les dernières gouttes ambrées du whisky s'écraser sur sa langue engourdie. Drago resta silencieux. Il aurait aimé trouver cela stupide, mais il ne le pensait pas. Il fallait avouer qu'être un oiseau semblait une possibilité séduisante dans leur situation.

Mais il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions. Leur réalité était ici, dans ce pub miteux, devant un verre d'alcool, à essayer d'oublier les horreurs qui jalonnaient leur quotidien. Du coin de l'oeil, Drago vit la porte du bar s'ouvrir sur Dolohov et Yaxley. Alors il répondit enfin à son ami, d'une voix douce :

— Et moi j'aurais aimé être choisi pour participer à l'attaque contre les Trois Balais, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

Il n'acheva même pas son verre et se leva.

— Allons-nous-en.

Après un moment de surprise, Blaise s'avisa de la présence des deux Mangemorts. Sagement, il se contenta de les saluer sur le chemin qui le menait à la sortie. Drago et lui rentrèrent silencieusement, le coeur lourd, mais une pensée commune nichée au fond de leur esprit.

Être un oiseau, c'était bien. Mais si Potter gagnait la guerre, ce serait encore mieux.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? :)


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les nuits d'orage

**Note d'auteur** : Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu une coupure Internet et je n'y ai pas beaucoup accès. Je ne désespère pas face au manque de review et vous poste le deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui, le prochain arrivant normalement demain, si je peux.

* * *

 _Août 2002_

Blaise marchait d'un pas vif sur le pavé luisant de pluie, le visage baissé. Les rues de la capitale, d'habitude si grouillantes de vie, étaient quasiment vides cet après-midi-là. Une femme marchait rapidement sur le trottoir opposé, les bras chargés de sacs de course. Un homme était planté, hésitant, devant la vitrine d'une librairie. Un couple se baladait, insouciant.

Cela convenait parfaitement à Blaise. Il avait moins de chance d'être dévisagé par des badauds curieux. Il était sorti aujourd'hui pour cela, justement. Le temps lourd qui pesait sur la ville depuis plusieurs jours, telle une chape de plomb, incitait peu aux promenades. En arrivant au bout de la rue, il leva la tête vers le ciel. De gros nuages gris s'amoncelaient, menaçants. L'orage allait bientôt éclater.

Sans s'en préoccuper davantage, il tourna au coin, marcha une vingtaine de mètres, puis s'engouffra dans la première rue sur sa droite. Tout au bout se dressait un espace dégagé, entouré de hauts murs. Il poussa le portillon, qui grinça sur ses gonds d'une manière sinistre. Ses pas le conduisirent presque automatiquement à l'endroit qu'il était venu visiter. Cinquième allée, troisième tombe.

Il resta là, debout, planté devant le marbre gris clair, ne sachant que dire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici. Tellement longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil autour de lui, Blaise s'agenouilla et effleura des doigts les lettres gravées dans la pierre.

— Bonjour maman, murmura-t-il, brisant la quiétude du cimetière. Cela fait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu, je suis désolé.

Seul le silence lui répondit, assourdissant. Il déglutit, essayant en vain de formuler les mots qui se bousculaient sur sa langue. Il voulait lui dire tellement de choses. A quel point il s'en voulait, pour commencer. La vérité aussi, toute la vérité, aussi horrible soit-elle.

Il resta immobile de longues minutes, muet, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Il ne savait pas comment le formuler. Peu importait qu'elle soit morte, qu'elle ne l'entende pas, il devait lui dire. Il en avait besoin. Il avait gardé le secret si longtemps. A présent, ce secret demandait à sortir. Le secret sur ce qu'il était vraiment arrivé cette nuit-là.

C'était une soirée d'août. La guerre faisait rage. Les membres de l'Ordre se cachaient, Voldemort avait pris le contrôle du Ministère et faisait régner la terreur à travers tout le pays. On aurait pu croire qu'étant dans le camp victorieux, Blaise était heureux. Mais non. C'était même tout le contraire. Il avait suivi Drago et s'était engagé comme Mangemort quelques mois plus tôt.

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à son ami, ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de ses prétendues convictions. Il avait demandé la Marque car cela lui semblait le seul moyen de protéger sa mère. Doraleen Zabini était une sorcière de sang-mêlé, son père était un Moldu, faisant d'elle une cible de choix pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Blaise avait préféré sacrifier sa liberté qu'assister à la déchéance de sa famille. Sa dévotion avait sauvé sa mère. Dans un premier temps.

Cette soirée d'août s'annonçait anormalement étouffante pour la capitale anglaise. Blaise s'était retiré tôt et était allongé dans sa chambre, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Il fixait le plafond, luttant contre ce problème de conscience qui finirait par lui attirer des ennuis. Si le Lord Noir découvrait qu'il éprouvait des remords à tuer et torturer des Moldus, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

La nuit tombait lentement, emplissant la chambre d'obscurité. Blaise restait étendu, complètement immobile. Au loin, le tonnerre gronda. Les minutes passant, l'orage approchait. Mais cela l'indifférait. Il finit par sérieusement considérer l'idée d'aller chercher une bouteille de whisky dans le but de s'assommer, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de verre brisé à l'étage du dessous.

Ses sens soudain en alerte, Blaise se releva et saisit sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet. Le plus silencieusement possible, il descendit les escaliers, l'oreille tendue. Sa main se crispa lorsqu'il entendit des ricanements et un corps tomber sur le sol d'un bruit sourd. Sans plus attendre, il fit exploser la porte du salon, prêt à se battre. Mais il se figea sur le seuil, le coeur battant.

Sous ses yeux se déroulait une des scènes qu'il avait le plus redouté. Sa mère, les vêtements tachés de sang, était recroquevillée sur le sol, entourée d'un groupe de trois Mangemorts. Envolée la belle et fière Mrs Zabini. Elle n'était qu'un corps inconscient au teint pâle. Tournés vers lui, les Mangemorts souriaient d'un air amusé, leurs baguettes pendant négligemment au bout de leurs bras.

— Zabini, tu tombes bien, dit le plus grand des trois et qui répondait au nom de Sykes. Figure-toi que ta pute de mère est en contact avec l'Ordre et qu'elle leur file des infos sur nous.

Il eut un sourire cruel lorsqu'il vit le corps de Blaise se tendre brusquement. Celui-ci, la rage au ventre, ne bougeait pas.

— Notre Seigneur nous a dit de l'amener au manoir Malefoy, il veut l'interroger lui-même. Tu nous donnes un coup de main ?

Pour sa décharge, Blaise avait hésité. Il avait hésité quelques instants, avant de se résoudre à l'inévitable. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre trois Mangemorts à la fois, surtout si Sykes était dans le tas. C'était peut-être un con, mais il se battait bien. Et même s'il y arrivait, il lui faudrait se sauver avec sa mère, fuir le pays. Mais s'il commettait un tel acte, jugé comme de la haute trahison, il serait traqué par Voldemort, qu'importe où il irait. Alors il acquiesça, évitant du regard le corps meurtri de sa mère, le coeur serré dans un étau. Il se dit qu'il pourrait bien essayer de plaider sa cause, qu'elle finirait par être épargnée.

Il ne comprit que plus tard qu'il venait de commettre une lourde erreur qu'il regretterait amèrement pour le restant de ses jours.

Sa mère avait été emmenée comme promis chez les Malefoy cette nuit-là. Il était resté avec Drago pendant des heures. Des heures durant lesquelles il entendait les cris de souffrance de sa mère, qui était torturée au sous-sol. Des heures durant lesquelles il se demandait pourquoi il était un putain de lâche. Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. La seule idée de s'interposer, de la défendre, lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il avait si peur de mourir.

Heureusement, Drago n'avait rien dit. Mais le silence était de mise ce jour-là. Ils se comprenaient, et c'était le plus important.

Doraleen Zabini était morte une semaine plus tard, de la main du Maître en personne. Il n'avait pu lui soutirer aucune information, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait jamais été en contact avec l'Ordre. Blaise ne sut jamais qui avait renseigné le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et sa haine se retourna contre lui-même. Il portait comme un fardeau la culpabilité de la mort de sa mère.

Elle était morte à cause de lui, de sa lâcheté, de sa stupidité. Et il ne pouvait même pas porter son deuil, car elle était considérée comme un traître. Elle n'avait jamais su quel rôle il avait joué dans son arrestation. Il ne l'avait pas défendue. Pas une seule fois.

La gorge serrée, dans la silencieuse quiétude du cimetière, Blaise raconta tout à sa mère, sans rien omettre. La culpabilité l'avait tenu éloigné de sa tombe durant toutes ses années, mais à présent, il souhaitait se racheter. Lorsqu'il acheva son récit, sa voix était rauque, mais il se sentait délivré d'un poids. Comme si dire la vérité la rendait plus acceptable.

— J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner, murmura-t-il.

Il ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais la nuit était tombée, et le tonnerre grondait au-dessus de sa tête. Pourtant il resta, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cet endroit. Les premières gouttes tombèrent, s'écrasant sur le marbre gris, le constellant de taches. Blaise ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait de larmes, des larmes de soulagement que sa mère lui adressait. Le soulagement de connaître enfin la vérité.

La pluie se fit plus forte, mais Blaise ne bougeait toujours pas. Il avait l'impression que cela signait un commencement. La boucle était bouclée. Il y avait eu un orage cette nuit-là, la nuit où il avait trahi sa mère. Et sa confession s'accompagnait également d'un orage. Comme pour lui signifier que cette période de sa vie était finie.

Lorsque ses vêtements commencèrent à s'imbiber d'eau, Blaise se décida enfin à se lever. Il resta encore là quelques minutes, pensif, puis il lui fit la promesse de revenir plus souvent. Après un dernier regard, il quitta le cimetière, le vent violent faisant claquer sa veste et fouettant son visage.

Lorsque Blaise s'éloigna du petit portillon grinçant, il avait un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Il aurait toujours son fardeau, où qu'il aille, seulement, il serait un peu plus léger qu'avant.

Mais il devait rentrer à présent. Daphné devait sûrement l'attendre. Ainsi que de nouveaux ordres, de nouvelles missions, de nouvelles tortures. Et la lassitude s'empara de lui. Il avait le sentiment désagréable que cette guerre ne cesserait jamais.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, c'est toujours sympa de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. :)


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'autre bout du monde

**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour aux lecteurs éventuels. Je dois avouer que face au manque de review, je suis plutôt déçue. Loin de moi l'idée de faire un quelconque chantage, mais je pense qu'au vu du manque de réaction, il n'est pas très utile que je continue de publier cette histoire sur . Je vais attendre une ou deux semaines avant de la supprimer. Pour ceux qui voudraient continuer la lecture, la publication se poursuivra chaque semaine sur HPFanfiction.

* * *

 _Septembre 2002_

Une fois de plus, Blaise s'était réveillé aux aurores, le corps tremblant et couvert de sueur, l'esprit encore rempli des réminiscences de ses cauchemars. La main fraîche que Daphné posa sur son épaule l'apaisa quelque peu.

— Encore un mauvais rêve ? chuchota-t-elle.

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa sur la joue, à la commissure des lèvres. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, toujours dérouté, elle lui souriait doucement, calmement, l'inquiétude brillant au fond de ses prunelles.

— Tout va bien, assura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle n'était pas dupe, il le savait. Mais ils devaient au moins faire semblant. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Daphné n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, un hibou toqua contre la vitre de leur chambre. Blaise sursauta. Et il se demanda immédiatement avec angoisse qui cela pouvait bien être à une heure aussi matinale. Qu'était-il encore arrivé ? Que devait-il encore faire ?

Il dû inspirer profondément pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Ce ne fut qu'après cela qu'il ouvrit au hibou, saisit la lettre et la décacheta. Il la parcourut rapidement du regard. Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine. Il sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Il fut pris de sueurs froides. Ses yeux se bloquèrent sur les quelques mots tracés à la va-vite.

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Daphné.

Mécaniquement, Blaise lui tendit la lettre. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, il la sentit tout aussi perdue et anxieuse que lui. Drago lui disait de venir. Tout de suite. En soi, ce n'était rien. Mais il avait écrit ces trois derniers mots en lettres majuscules. Drago n'écrivait jamais en majuscules. Cela devait être important. Et avec les temps qui courent, important signifiait souvent déplaisant.

Il s'habilla tel un automate. Seule la présence de Daphné l'empêchait de paniquer, de péter les plombs. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, elle se leva, et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

— Respire, lui ordonna-t-elle. Tu ne dois pas leur montrer ce que tu ressens.

Sous son regard de glace, il ferma les yeux et s'exécuta. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se sentait déjà plus calme. Ou en tout cas, il parvenait à faire croire que c'était le cas. Daphné eut un triste sourire, puis l'embrassa doucement.

— Sois prudent, lui chuchota-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

Ses mots d'adieux habituels depuis qu'il avait été presque forcé de devenir un Mangemort. Il la serra contre lui, respirant une dernière fois l'odeur de ses cheveux avant de la lâcher. Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis quitta le manoir sans un regard en arrière.

Cet endroit lui flanquait la chair de poule. Daphné et sa sœur en avaient hérité à la mort de leurs parents, mais Astoria vivant à présent au manoir Malefoy avec Drago et sa belle-famille, c'était eux qui étaient venus habiter ici. Blaise aurait pu s'en passer, mais on ne refusait pas un manoir lorsqu'on voulait se faire bien voir par Lord Voldemort.

Le visage calme mais la bile au bord des lèvres, Blaise franchit le portail de l'immense demeure des Malefoy. Il fut rejoint par Sykes une fois qu'il atteignit le perron.

— Je suppose que tu as entendu l'excellente nouvelle ? s'enthousiasma-t-il avec un sourire tordu.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il le précéda dans le hall. Blaise se retint pour ne pas laisser la répugnance qu'il ressentait s'exprimer sur son visage. Il haïssait ce salaud. Exceptée Bellatrix, il était sans doute le Mangemort le plus sadique qu'il avait jamais vu. Un vrai taré.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur tout le dégoût que lui inspirait ce type. Drago apparut à la seconde où il pénétra dans le manoir. D'un geste sec de la tête, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Blaise ne se fit pas prier, abandonnant Sykes sans un regret. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit se diriger vers le salon, où bruissaient des rumeurs de conversations.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Blaise à son ami tandis qu'ils marchaient d'un pas vif le long de nombreux couloirs.

Il avait tenté de gommer l'urgence et l'inquiétude de sa voix, mais c'était raté. Drago ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta d'accélérer le pas, puis lui désigna la porte de sa chambre, qu'il referma derrière eux. A l'intérieur, un autre homme était assis dans le fauteuil en cuir près de la fenêtre, le regard fixe.

Cela faisait longtemps que Blaise n'avait pas vu Théodore. Ce dernier avait été absent durant de longs mois, envoyé en mission avec plusieurs autres sur la sensible affaire de Potter. Voldemort avait déployé tous les moyens à sa disposition pour le retrouver, lui et ses deux amis, mais leurs efforts avaient toujours été vains. Jusqu'à maintenant. Si Théo était là, c'était pour une raison. Blaise sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine.

— Que se passe-t-il ? répéta-t-il d'une voix sourde, l'angoisse reprenant le dessus.

— Lis d'abord ça, répondit Drago un peu brusquement.

Il lui tendit un exemplaire du jour de la Gazette, fraîchement imprimé. Etonné, Blaise se saisit du journal et parcourut la une. Ce faisant, il se sentit blêmir. Sa façade calme soigneusement étudiée s'effondrait.

Sous ses yeux s'étalait la photo d'un paysage désertique, surmonté d'un titre en lettres majuscules : « L'ennemi numéro un a été repéré en Australie ! ». Il se força à déglutir, tentant de faire taire le désespoir qui commençait à naître en lui.

— Potter est à l'autre bout du monde ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix difficilement contrôlée.

Il leva les yeux du journal pour les poser sur le visage fermé de Drago. Il n'osa pas exprimer à haute voix ce qu'il pensait. Si Potter et ses amis se trouvaient aussi loin, qui viendrait les sauver ?

— Ce n'est pas tout, répondit Drago d'une voix fatiguée.

Il fit un geste du menton vers Théo. Sentant qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite, Blaise s'assit lentement sur le bout du lit. Le grand brun au teint pâle ne réagit pas immédiatement. Puis, rompant la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, il prononça du bout des lèvres :

— Ils ne sont pas en Australie.

Blaise sentit son cœur tomber comme une pierre dans sa poitrine. Ses émotions le malmenaient depuis quelques minutes, et il appréciait peu cette sensation de montagnes russes. Agacé, il ouvrit la bouche, mais Drago lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

— Théo a menti, asséna-t-il d'un ton coupant.

Blaise se figea, glacé par la peur.

— Mais pourquoi prendre le risque ? souffla-t-il. S' _Il_ le découvre…

— Ce ne sera pas le cas, affirma Théo en soupirant. Macnair était chargé de la mission, c'est lui qu'il interrogera. Je n'étais qu'un subalterne. Je n'ai fait que glisser quelques indices pour leur faire croire que c'était le cas.

— Mais pourquoi ? répéta Blaise, l'urgence affleurant dans sa voix.

— Je voulais rentrer chez moi, répliqua Théo, la vie animant enfin ses prunelles. Je n'ai pas vu Pansy et Lynda depuis cinq mois, et tout contact nous était interdit. J'en avais assez.

Blaise se tut, abasourdi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami risquait sa vie ainsi, rien que pour pouvoir revoir sa femme et sa fille. Si Voldemort apprenait ce mensonge, surtout sur un cas aussi particulier que celui du Survivant, ils seraient tous morts.

Mais en observant Théo de plus près, en le regardant vraiment pour la première fois, il vit les cernes noirs sous ses yeux, le regard fuyant, les mains qui tremblaient légèrement, le pied qui tressautait, le tic qui agitait la commissure de ses lèvres. Il était nerveux. Il leur mentait. En échangeant un regard avec Drago, il sut d'instinct qu'il était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui. Théo n'était pas revenu uniquement pour revoir sa famille. Il n'avait pas menti juste pour ça. Il leur cachait quelque chose. Restait juste à savoir quoi.

— Ils vont envoyer des équipes là-bas pour le retrouver, le provoqua Drago. Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas choisi ?

Théo haussa les épaules, tentant de paraître indifférent. Mais ils n'étaient pas stupides.

— Te faire envoyer en mission à l'autre bout du monde ne va pas te rapprocher de Pansy et de ta fille, ajouta Blaise, plus calmement.

— Je ne serais pas choisi, répliqua Théo. Macnair me prend pour un incapable. Ils enverront les plus doués et les plus fidèles.

Blaise et Drago se regardèrent brièvement, admettant silencieusement que ce raisonnement tenait la route. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait confier cette mission à ses meilleurs Mangemorts, il n'y avait aucun doute. Durant quelques instants, Blaise espéra sincèrement que Bellatrix partirait. Ils seraient épargnés de sa folie pour quelques temps au moins.

— Je vais y aller, dit soudain Théo. J'ai prévenu Pansy de mon arrivée il y a une heure, elle doit m'attendre.

Il s'empressa de quitter la pièce, le regard rivé sur le bout de ses chaussures.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il cache ? demanda Blaise d'une voix égale lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, masquant son agitation intérieure.

— Aucune idée, répondit Drago d'un ton sombre. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop grave.

Ils entendirent soudain des bruits provenir du rez-de-chaussée. Soucieux de ne pas paraître suspects aux yeux de leurs très chers collègues, ils les rejoignirent au bas des escaliers. Tous paraissaient extraordinairement enthousiastes. Lorsqu'il les aperçut, Sykes les rejoignit, un immense sourire s'étalant sur son visage. Blaise ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à les coller. Il avait la vague impression que Sykes essayait perpétuellement de lui rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa mère, et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il combattait furieusement l'envie qui le démangeait de le cogner.

— Je suis chef de mission, leur dit-il d'un ton joyeux. C'est ta tante qui m'a envoyé là-bas, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Drago. Elle a dit que notre Seigneur plaçait de grands espoirs en moi. Je vous dirais à quoi ressemble l'Australie.

Sur un dernier sourire éblouissant, l'imbécile s'éloigna, ne leur laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Il rejoignit Avery, qui ricanait d'un air stupide en les observant du coin de l'œil. Ces deux-là s'entendaient remarquablement bien, et étaient une véritable plaie. Ils étaient sans aucun doute postés juste derrière Bellatrix niveau cruauté.

Blaise se rassura en se disant qu'au moins, il était tranquille pour quelques mois. Ils auraient beau ratisser toute l'Australie, ils ne trouveraient jamais Potter et ses amis. Ils seraient tranquilles pour quelques temps.

Ce bonheur était toutefois entaché par le fait que, malheureusement, Bellatrix semblait rester en Angleterre. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie.

Lorsque la majorité des Mangemorts eut déserté le hall, et surtout lorsque Sykes et Avery cessèrent de les observer, Blaise entraîna Drago à l'écart. Une fois sûr d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il lui posa la question qui le taraudait dans un chuchotement à peine audible :

— Si Potter n'est pas en Australie, alors où est-il ?

Il attendait la réponse de Drago, le cœur battant. Mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Il préféra rester silencieux.

Et dans son regard, Blaise vit comme dans un reflet le fol espoir qu'il ressentait.

Si Potter n'était pas à l'autre bout du monde, il était sûrement ici, tout proche. Et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait faire tomber Voldemort.


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'odeur du thé

**Note d'auteur :** Un immense merci à **Rosaliepanda** pour ses reviews et son soutien, je lui suis vraiment très reconnaissante d'avoir laissé son avis, grâce à elle j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas publier dans le vent, ça fait du bien. ^^ Je vais donc continuer à publier ici, car il ne me semble pas juste pour elle de devoir aller sur un autre site pour avoir la suite de cette fiction. Encore un grand merci Rosalie, j'espère que la suite te plaira. :)

* * *

 _Octobre 2002_

— Tu as parlé à Pansy ?

Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, Blaise attendait la réponse, anxieux. Daphné hocha distraitement le menton, un air grave sur le visage.

— Elle sent aussi qu'il lui cache quelque chose, mais il ne veut rien lui dire.

Elle soupira, passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux.

— Je dois la revoir aujourd'hui, je pense qu'elle songeait à des mesures plutôt drastiques pour savoir ce que Théo ne lui dit pas.

— Des mesures drastiques ? répéta Blaise d'une voix mesurée, haussant les sourcils.

— Tu ne veux pas savoir, lui assura-t-elle d'un sourire.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de le pousser vers la porte avec douceur. Comme d'habitude, elle lui recommanda d'être prudent. Lorsqu'il quitta le manoir, la dernière vision qu'il emporta d'elle fût un sourire paisible et des yeux inquiets.

Blaise gagna rapidement la demeure des Malefoy. Il n'avait jamais été plus angoissé que ces dernières semaines. Depuis le retour de Théo, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. En apparence, tout le monde avait repris sa petite vie tranquille. Mais il sentait que tout cela allait bientôt être chamboulé.

Les cachotteries de Théo, pour commencer, n'auguraient rien de bon. Pansy avait beau l'interroger, elle n'obtenait que des réponses vagues. Il préparait quelque chose, mais Merlin savait quoi.

Ensuite, la traque de Potter et ses amis se révélant bien évidemment infructueuse, le Maître était dans une rage noire. Les équipes déployées étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Macnair avait été si sévèrement puni qu'il était à présent dans un lit, à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, incapable de bouger depuis au moins deux semaines. Cela rendait tout le monde nerveux.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le manoir Malefoy, Blaise sentit que quelque chose clochait. Une odeur de sang envahissait le hall, l'endroit grouillait de Mangemorts qui s'affairaient dans tous les sens, et il entendait des éclats de voix qui provenaient du salon. Le cœur étreint par l'inquiétude, il se fraya un chemin parmi ses condisciples et se glissa dans la pièce attenante, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le séjour était plongé dans la pénombre. Les rideaux étaient fermés, et la seule source de lumière provenait de la cheminée qui abritait un feu crépitant. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait Sykes, qui serrait les poings, la tête baissée. Bellatrix lui hurlait dessus, comme prise dans une crise de démence. Blaise frissonnait rien qu'à la regarder.

— Comment peut-on être aussi stupide ? persiflait-elle. Je te faisais confiance Sykes, _nous_ te faisions confiance !

Telle une ombre silencieuse, Blaise fit le tour de la pièce pour se poster à côté de Drago.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, Bellatrix avait l'ouïe fine. Frémissante de colère, elle lui répondit sans pour autant se tourner vers lui, toisant Sykes d'un air glacial.

— Il se passe, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, qu'après l'échec de cet incapable à retrouver Potter, le Maître a décidé de lui attribuer une nouvelle mission. Mais il a, une fois de plus, échoué lamentablement.

Elle se rapprocha davantage de Sykes, terrifiante. Celui-ci ne cilla même pas et soutint son regard, la rage dansant au fond de ses prunelles. Blaise ne put qu'admirer son sang-froid et admettre qu'il avait du cran.

— Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué, susurra Bellatrix, la baguette nonchalamment posée sur le torse de son interlocuteur. Tout ce que tu devais faire, c'était diriger une équipe et mettre à sac le Chaudron Baveur, en terrorisant quelques Moldus au passage. Comment as-tu pu être assez stupide pour te faire piéger ?

Sykes tomba soudainement à genoux avec une grimace de douleur. Bellatrix le dominait, sa baguette pointée sur lui, un sourire de pure jouissance barrant son visage. Blaise se sentit frémir. Il détourna le regard malgré lui. Entendre lui suffisait. Drago profita des cris inhumains de Sykes et des ricanements heureux de sa tante pour lui souffler à l'oreille le reste de l'histoire.

— Ils sont tombés dans un piège, des membres restants de l'Ordre du Phénix les ont attaqués. Il y a eu des morts. Malheureusement, Avery s'en est sorti, ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

Blaise sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Autant d'espoir que de crainte. L'Ordre du Phénix ? Ils étaient de retour ? Il dû lutter très fort pour ne pas laisser son visage exprimer sa joie.

Tandis qu'il reprenait lentement le contrôle de ses émotions, Bellatrix se lassa de son petit jeu. Elle arrêta son sort et tourna le dos au corps inconscient de Sykes étalé au sol.

— Emmenez-le, ordonna-t-elle à deux Mangemorts terrifiés qui s'étaient figé dans un coin de la pièce.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et lui obéirent immédiatement. Ils avaient à peine disparu qu'elle se mit à faire les cent pas, son regard fou s'agitant dans tous les sens. Peu désireux de se trouver sur son chemin, Drago et Blaise se laissèrent glisser le canapé en velours vert, aux côtés de Narcissa. Cette dernière, droite, regardait sa sœur avec calme, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Lucius semblait plus anxieux. Il pianotait nerveusement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, semblant attendre craintivement l'explosion de Bellatrix.

— C'est inacceptable, siffla soudain celle-ci, furieuse. L'Ordre du Phénix est censé être dissout depuis longtemps ! Si le Maître apprend qu'ils ont contrecarré une de nos attaques…

— Nous ne devons rien lui dire, intervint Lucius. Il ne doit pas l'apprendre.

Blaise approuva silencieusement. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir aujourd'hui, il était encore trop jeune. Bellatrix allait répliquer lorsqu'un Elfe entra dans le salon, portant difficilement un lourd plateau orné d'un service à thé. Elle pinça les lèvres, attendant que la créature ait déposé son chargement sur la table basse et soit sortie de la pièce.

— Lucius a raison Bella, dit Narcissa. Nous devrions garder cet incident pour nous.

Sa soeur resta silencieuse. Le regard fixé sur sa cadette, elle semblait réfléchir intensément. Imperturbable, Narcissa se saisit de la théière et versa de l'eau fumante dans une tasse de porcelaine. Elle remua ensuite machinalement avec une cuillère, relevant la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Bellatrix, qui restait immobile, pensive. Elle n'aimait pas mentir à son Maître bien-aimé, mais elle-même sentait le danger de la situation. Si le Lord apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé le matin-même, il serait dans une rage noire, et ils ne donnaient pas cher de leurs peaux.

— Je suis d'accord avec vous, finit-elle par chuchoter, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il ne doit pas être au courant. Nous pouvons gérer cette situation par nous-mêmes. Il n'empêche, reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante de colère, que je ne comprends pas. Les derniers membres de l'Ordre se sont enfuis à travers tout le pays, comment ont-ils pu nous tendre une embuscade ?

Ses mains fines étaient crispées de frustration, telles des serres d'oiseaux de proie. Blaise résista à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil vers Drago. Il savait que lui aussi espérait secrètement une reformation de l'Ordre, bien qu'ils n'en aient jamais parlé de vive voix.

— Cela me semble évident, dit Narcissa d'une voix calme après un instant de silence.

Son thé ayant assez infusé, elle saisit la soucoupe, qu'elle posa sur ses genoux avant d'achever.

— Ils ont été renseignés sur cette attaque. Nous avons une taupe dans nos rangs.

Elle porta ensuite tranquillement sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, insensible aux regards éberlués des quatre autres.

Bellatrix resta de longues secondes immobiles, interloquée. Blaise, lui, sentit sa tête tourner. Il contemplait sans la voir la tasse en porcelaine fine toucher les lèvres de la mère de son ami. L'odeur douçâtre du thé emplissait doucement ses narines, lui donnant la nausée.

Il avait cette certitude étrange, ce douloureux pressentiment. Tandis que les arômes chauds et épicés du thé à la bergamote de Narcissa lui serraient la gorge, son regard croisa celui de Drago. Et il lut dans ses yeux la même pensée qui avait traversé son esprit.

La taupe… était-ce Théo ?


	5. Chapitre 5 : Les cinq sens

**Note d'auteur :** Bon, je ne sais pas s'il reste quelqu'un dans les environs, sûrement que non, vu le temps depuis que je n'ai pas updaté cette fiction. x) Tant pis, je tiens quand même à finir de publier cette fic. Comme je le disais précédemment, elle est déjà disponible dans son intégralité sur HPF, mais ça m'énerve de ne pas être au même niveau de publication sur les deux sites. Et comme je suis perfectionniste, j'ai envie d'afficher le petit "Complete" à la fin de mon résumé, voilà. ^^ Du coup, je vais tout publier d'un coup, au cas où ça intéresserait encore quelqu'un. Si le site me le permet, j'aimerais tout mettre aujourd'hui, si c'est pas possible ce sera de toute manière présent très rapidement. Voilà voilà, je sais pas si c'est très utile du coup s'il n'y a pas de lecteurs, mais je dormirais la conscience plus tranquille. XD

Bonne lecture à ceux qui se seraient perdus par ici !

* * *

 _Novembre 2002_

Ces derniers temps, Théo les évitait. Blaise le sentait. Il n'en parlait pas avec Drago, mais tous deux savaient ce que cela impliquait. Et ils avaient peur pour leur ami, peur que leurs soupçons se révèlent fondés.

Blaise avait préféré ne pas en parler à Daphné. Cette dernière ne cachait rien à Pansy, et il ne voulait pas alarmer cette dernière sans raison. Par des phrases subtiles et des questions détournées, il avait tenté de savoir si elle savait quelque chose. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Elle se montrait juste heureuse du retour de son mari. Même si Blaise pouvait sentir cette peur latente dans ses prunelles, celle qu'ils ressentaient tous.

L'horreur de la guerre, la violence des combats, faisaient à présent partie du quotidien. Ils en étaient imprégnés. Ils vivaient dans une peur et une insécurité constantes. Blaise n'osait même pas imaginer le degré de terreur de Pansy, qui devait être bien plus important que le sien si l'on considérait la petite Lynda.

Durant le mois écoulé, les équipes dédiées à la recherche des membres de l'Ordre et de Potter s'étaient agrandies. La principale mission des Mangemorts étaient à présent d'éradiquer tout point de ralliement, tout rassemblement suspect. L'attaque du Chaudron Baveur avait été le point déclencheur. Depuis, plusieurs incidents isolés avaient eu lieu. Des inscriptions sur les murs, des Mangemorts disparus. Cela était remonté aux oreilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils n'avaient pu l'en empêcher. Blaise était bien content de ne pas s'être retrouvé face à lui depuis.

— Tout va bien ?

Arraché à ses pensées, Blaise releva brusquement la tête. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Daphné, qui s'était penchée vers lui. Il hocha rapidement le menton pour la rassurer, sans vraiment y parvenir toutefois.

Ils avaient été invités ce soir-là au manoir Malefoy pour le dîner. Face à lui, Drago se tenait raide, pâle comme un fantôme. Son reflet dans le miroir. Astoria était assise aux côtés de sa sœur, une main posée sur son ventre, dans une attitude gênée. Lucius et Narcissa, trônaient aux deux bouts de la table. Le premier semblait effrayé, tandis que la seconde arborait une façade parfaitement calme. Le silence était de mise.

Alors que Daphné ouvrait la bouche pour entamer la conversation avec sa sœur, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit brusquement sur Bellatrix. Son joli visage était déformé par un immense sourire, ce qui ne pressentait rien de bon.

— Lucius, Blaise, Drago, mes chers, votre présence est requise en salle d'interrogatoire, pépia-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Blaise se figea. Il sentit un filet de sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Il perçut le regard inquiet de Daphné sur sa peau, mais il ne se tourna pas vers elle. Comme un automate, il se leva et suivit Drago et son père hors de la salle, à la suite de Bellatrix. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Les salles d'interrogatoire étaient en réalité les sous-sols du manoir Malefoy. Ces derniers étaient un véritable dédale, et avaient été convertis en cellules depuis leur victoire à Poudlard. Sous leurs pieds mouraient nuit et jour des dizaines de prisonniers, torturés, affamés. Blaise essayait du mieux possible de ne pas y penser. Certains jours, cela marchait moins bien que d'autres.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent les escaliers, la puanteur lui saisit la gorge. L'odeur de transpiration, d'excréments, de sang, faillit le faire défaillir. Il dû se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Chancelant, il suivit la tante de Drago jusqu'à l'une des premières cellules. Il tenta de faire abstraction des gémissements et supplications qu'il entendait.

Bellatrix referma la porte derrière eux, et Blaise dû se forcer pour ne pas se laisser submerger par un intense sentiment de claustrophobie. Mais cette sensation s'évapora, remplacée par l'horreur, lorsqu'il vit les deux corps blessés et amaigris recroquevillés sur le sol. Il contint tant bien que mal un mouvement de recul.

— Je vous présente Hestia Jones et Dedalus Diggle, susurra Bellatrix d'une voix presque chantante en s'approchant des prisonniers.

Elle les éclaira de sa baguette. La femme se cacha le visage de ses mains, pas assez vite toutefois. Blaise eut le temps de capter la terreur qui hantait son regard vide, de voir ses joues creuses et son nez sanguinolent. L'homme, minuscule, était si maigre que ses os saillaient. Sa peau, plissée et parcheminée, semblait sur le point de tomber en poussière. Il cligna des yeux tel un hibou en pleine lumière lorsque le faisceau se braqua sur son visage.

— Ils étaient membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, poursuivit Bellatrix d'une voix presque douce. Nous les avons capturés il y a quelques heures, alors qu'ils aidaient des Nés-Moldus à s'échapper.

Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à leur hauteur. Blaise n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que la lueur de folie dans ses yeux s'était allumée. Il eut pitié pour les deux sorciers allongés sur le sol poussiéreux de l'étroite cellule.

— Nous sommes heureux de cette capture, ma tante, dit Drago d'un ton monocorde. Pouvons-nous remonter à présent ?

Blaise vit la tension qui crispait les épaules de son ami. Il se sentit soulagé de l'entendre faire cette demande. Ca n'avait été qu'une mauvaise épreuve à passer. Dans quelques secondes, ils seraient en haut, respireraient de l'air frais et débarrassé de toutes mauvaises odeurs, ils finiraient tranquillement de dîner, et ils iraient ensuite boire un ou deux verres de whisky pour oublier ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Mais cela ne faisait pas partie des plans de Bellatrix.

— Non, dit-elle d'une voix claire en se redressant. Il est temps de vous endurcir. Votre dernier interrogatoire a été un pathétique échec. Il est temps que vous sachiez comment vous y prendre.

Blaise ne réalisa le véritable sens de ces mots que lorsque l'éclair rouge frappa les formes blessées aux pieds de Bellatrix.

La suite se fondit en un brouillard flou. Il n'en retint que des sensations vagues et une forte envie de vomir.

L'odeur du sang, forte, lourde, métallique, emplissait ses narines. Les hurlements des prisonniers, leurs supplications, leurs pleurs, envahissaient ses oreilles. Le goût de la bile inondait sa bouche sèche. La vision des deux corps torturés se gravait sur sa rétine. Le toucher soyeux de sa cape brûlait dans sa main crispée.

Ses cinq sens étaient submergés par l'horreur qui l'entourait. Il suffoquait. Seule la présence de Drago à ses côtés l'empêchait de devenir fou.

Longtemps après que les cris se soient tus, lorsque Bellatrix se lassa, ils regagnèrent le rez-de-chaussée et un air plus respirable. Blaise se sentait agir comme un automate, sonné. Il aurait dû être habitué à cette violence. Il le pensait en tout cas. Mais il ne l'était pas, de toute évidence.

— Ces imbéciles ne savaient rien, pesta Bellatrix, furieuse.

— Peut-être nous sommes nous trompés, suggéra Lucius. Peut-être n'y a-t-il aucune taupe parmi nous.

— Alors comment expliques-tu le Chaudron Baveur ? siffla sa belle-sœur. Les disparitions ? Comment peuvent-ils être au courant de nos moindres mouvements ?

— Dans ce cas, la taupe doit uniquement traiter avec les… supérieurs.

Un silence méditatif emplit le hall tandis que Bellatrix réfléchissait à ce que cela impliquait, les yeux écarquillés.

— Tu veux dire…, souffla-t-elle, qu'il serait en contact direct avec Potter ? Ce qui veut dire que le morveux serait ici, en Angleterre ?

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Blaise sentit son corps se raidir et son cœur palpiter d'espoir. Bellatrix saisit ce minuscule changement d'attitude et le couva d'un regard soupçonneux.

— Qui que soit cette taupe, je peux jurer sur mes ancêtres qu'il souffrira lorsque je le trouverais.

Elle le toisa d'un regard menaçant avant de tourner les talons. Muet, Lucius regagna la salle à manger, comme si de rien n'était. Restés seuls, Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard inquiet.

— Nous devons parler à Théo, chuchota Drago.

Blaise hocha le menton. Il était d'accord. Cette perspective le terrifiait, mais il était d'accord. Cette situation devait cesser. Si Théo était coupable de ce dont ils pensaient, ils allaient devoir le raisonner. Il n'était pas seul dans cette histoire. Si cela était vrai, ils souffriraient tous.

Une part de Blaise ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher de se dire que s'il n'avait pas été aussi lâche, il aurait été l'un des premiers à aider le Nouvel Ordre du Phénix.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Ici et maintenant

_Décembre 2002_

Blaise avait une vague sensation de malaise depuis ce matin. Comme s'il pressentait un événement désagréable. Pourtant, sa journée avait été des plus banales.

Il s'était réveillé aux côtés de Daphné, hanté par les réminiscences de son cauchemar. Ils avaient déjeuné en silence dans le grand salon froid et impersonnel du manoir Greengrass. Puis il avait été convoqué chez les Malefoy pour recevoir sa mission du jour. Drago et lui avaient dû se rendre dans un quartier résidentiel Moldu pour effectuer les basses besognes. Le quotidien lorsqu'on était Mangemort. Une routine qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

La seule perspective qui le faisait vraiment tenir était de penser à Daphné, qui s'inquiétait à mourir pour lui, enfermée dans ce grand manoir avec pour seule compagnie sa sœur angoissée. Elle était la seule constante de sa vie qui l'empêchait de devenir fou. Elle et cet espoir insensé de voir un jour Potter refaire surface. Mais Daphné était réelle. Son désir n'était qu'un rêve qui ne se produirait sans doute jamais.

Allongé dans son lit, Blaise ne parvenait pas à trouver le repos. Cette journée ne s'était démarquée des autres en aucune manière, mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Ne pas parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus le frustrait beaucoup. Il ne s'endormit qu'aux petites lueurs du jour, d'un sommeil agité. Il réussit à se convaincre que ce mauvais pressentiment disparaîtrait dès son réveil. Que dès le lendemain, tout reprendrait sa juste place.

Il n'aurait pas pu se tromper davantage.

Le matin suivant, ce ne furent pas les douces lèvres de Daphné qui le réveillèrent, mais la brûlure de sa Marque. Le cœur étreint par la peur, Blaise se leva d'un bond. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il pressentait le pire.

— Que se passe-t-il ? gémit Daphné, encore à moitié endormie.

— Il nous appelle, chuchota Blaise.

Cela fut plus efficace qu'une douche froide. Elle se redressa sur son séant, les yeux grands ouverts, inquiète.

— Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, lui dit-il en s'habillant rapidement, coupant court à ses questions. Je reviens le plus vite possible.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien, tentant de la rassurer du mieux qu'il put. Il ne s'embêta pas à dire « Ne t'inquiètes pas ». Il savait que ce serait inutile. Après avoir effleuré une dernière fois sa pommette, il quitta leur chambre, saisit par le froid qu'il ressentait. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres requérait leur présence à tous, ce ne pouvait qu'être de mauvais augure.

Blaise quitta la propriété, frissonnant sous les rafales glaciales de ce mois de décembre, la neige fondue mouillant le bas de sa robe. Il s'apprêtait à transplaner, lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le tirer brutalement en arrière. Il tomba presque à la renverse. Son premier réflexe fut de saisir sa baguette, mais il l'avait à peine touchée du bout des doigts qu'il entendit une voix bien connue lui murmurer d'une voix où perçait l'urgence :

— C'est moi, Blaise.

Enervé et encore un peu effrayé, il se retourna vers son ami, prêt à lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ces méthodes d'homme des cavernes. Mais lorsqu'il le regarda, il comprit immédiatement que la situation était grave.

Le visage de Théo était ravagé par le manque de sommeil et la peur. De larges cernes noirs décoraient ses yeux, sa peau était pâle, presque cadavérique et il ne cessait de regarder autour de lui avec les regards apeurés d'un animal pris au piège.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir surpris ainsi, chuchota-t-il. Mais c'est important.

— Tu sais ce qu'il se passe.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation. Blaise déglutit, ne pouvant empêcher la peur de s'emparer de lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir ses doutes se concrétiser.

— Je pense que tu le sais aussi, soupira Théo, en lui jetant un regard désolé.

— Tu es la taupe.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix calme, tranquille, comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas. Pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fébrile de toute sa vie.

— Oui, avoua son ami d'un ton franc. Et je n'ai pas honte de le dire.

— Tu n'y survivras pas, affirma Blaise d'une voix sourde. Il te tuera.

— Pas aussi facilement que tu le crois, répliqua Théo. Potter m'a juré sa protection.

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

— Potter est en Angleterre ?

— Bien sûr, Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? J'ai découvert sa cachette par hasard il y a quelques mois, lorsque j'étais en mission. Il m'a fallu du temps pour le persuader que je pouvais lui être utile. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai mis les autres sur la piste de l'Australie que j'ai commencé à gagner sa confiance. Je lui ai donné le plus d'informations possibles ces dernières semaines, pour lui prouver ma fiabilité.

Il se tut quelques instants, laissant le temps à Blaise d'intégrer ces propos. Ce dernier, sonné, ne savait trop quoi dire.

— Mais… pourquoi ? finit-il par lâcher dans un souffle.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami mettait en danger sa famille entière pour un espoir totalement fou. L'espoir d'un monde meilleur qui ne se réaliserait certainement pas.

— Pourquoi ? répéta Théo, abasourdi. Parce que ça fait longtemps que j'en ai assez de vivre comme ça. Soyons réalistes, cette guerre ne finira jamais avec Tu-sais-qui aux commandes. Il y aura toujours un ennemi à éliminer, des Moldus à tuer, des Nés-Moldus à torturer. Nous ne serons jamais tranquilles. Nous vivons constamment dans la peur, la violence, et j'en ai assez. Je ne veux pas de ce monde pour ma fille. Et je suis intimement convaincu que Potter est la solution à nos problèmes. S'il tue Tu-sais-qui… Nous serons enfin libres.

Théo se tut un court instant, avant de reprendre d'un ton persuasif, les yeux plantés dans les siens.

— Blaise, ils ont découvert que je suis la taupe, c'est pour cette raison que vous avez tous été convoqués. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois m'enfuir et rejoindre Potter. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi ? Je sais très bien que tu le veux, au fond de toi.

Durant un court instant, Blaise eut une vision utopique. Un monde sans cri, ni souffrance, sans ordres ni violence. Un monde en paix, où il ne se réveillerait pas d'un cauchemar chaque matin, empli de terreur et avec l'affreuse sensation d'être un meurtrier. Il voyait tout ça dans les yeux de Théodore.

— Tu dois faire un choix Blaise, le pressa son ami, l'urgence affleurant dans sa voix. Ici et maintenant. Tu dois choisir.

Puis brusquement, la réalité lui retomba dessus. C'était parfaitement impossible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien trop puissant. Il avait déjà défait Potter une fois, et dans l'état actuel des choses, le Survivant ne pouvait pas le vaincre. L'Ordre du Phénix était tombé, éparpillé dans tout le pays. Résister était un acte de folie. Sans compter qu'il refusait de risquer la vie de Daphné ainsi. Il avait déjà perdu sa mère, il était hors de question qu'elle le quitte elle aussi.

— Je ne peux pas Théo, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.

Cette affreuse sensation de lâcheté maintenant familière revint lui étreindre le cœur. Mais son ami sembla le comprendre. C'est comme s'il avait su d'avance ce qu'il allait répondre. Il baissa les yeux un court instant, masquant habilement sa déception.

— Prend soin de Pansy et Lynda pour moi, souffla-t-il.

Blaise ne put articuler un son. Il acquiesça mécaniquement, la gorge nouée. La tristesse était perceptible dans les yeux de Théo.

— Dis-leur que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Dis-leur que je veux juste leur offrir un monde meilleur.

Il retint une grimace. Tout comme Blaise. Leurs Marques venaient une fois de plus de les brûler.

— A bientôt, sourit Théodore d'un air triste.

Puis il disparut silencieusement. Blaise resta figé de longs instants, le regard fixé sur le sol enneigé, à l'endroit où son ami s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt. Il contint cette frustration qui lui soufflait qu'il avait raté la plus belle occasion de sa vie. Il serra la mâchoire. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Daphné, Drago, Pansy. Il tenta de se convaincre qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

La brûlure sur son avant-bras le ramena à la réalité. Faisant le vide dans sa tête, il transplana à son tour, les mots de Théo résonnant toujours dans sa tête. _Tu dois choisir. Ici et maintenant_. Il avait fait le bon choix. Il devait s'en persuader.

Il essayait encore de chasser les précédents événements de son cerveau lorsqu'il arriva au manoir Malefoy. Le hall était bondé, et l'effervescence y régnait. Il était parmi les derniers. Il joua des coudes pour parvenir jusqu'à Drago, qui se tenait sur le côté, droit et figé.

Blaise ne posa aucune question. Il suivit le regard de son ami. Et ce qu'il vit fit couler un filet de sueur froide le long de son échine. Surplombant ses fidèles, Voldemort se tenait sur les marches de l'escalier en marbre, son regard rouge sondant la foule grouillante de Mangemorts avec acuité. Il était encadré par Bellatrix et Sykes, qui avait apparemment regagné grâce aux yeux de leur Maître.

Blaise frissonna lorsque les yeux du Lord Noir se posèrent sur lui. Ce fut rapide, à peine quelques secondes. Mais ce fut comme une marque au fer rouge sur sa peau.

Les conversations qui bruissaient se turent brusquement lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur le dernier arrivant, un jeune garçon au teint pâle et effrayé. Encore un gamin dont la jeunesse avait été fauchée par la guerre, ne put s'empêcher de se dire Blaise, dégoûté. Il reporta son regard sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres dès que ce dernier commença à parler.

— Je vous ai tous rassemblé aujourd'hui pour vous faire part d'une importante découverte, susurra Voldemort de sa voix doucereuse.

A ses pieds, Nagini siffla pour appuyer ces propos. Blaise frissonna. Ce serpent le rendait malade.

— Nous étions tous parfaitement conscients depuis plusieurs mois que nous hébergions une taupe dans nos rangs. Et j'ai la joie de vous dire que nous avons enfin trouvé le coupable.

Son regard rouge et glaçant parcourut une nouvelle fois les rangs immobiles devant lui. Chacun retenait son souffle. Certains d'excitation, d'autres de peur.

— Il semblerait que Théodore Nott se soit tourné vers l'ennemi, annonça-t-il d'une voix froide.

Aussitôt, des murmures parcoururent la foule de fidèles. Blaise sentit Drago se tendre à ses côtés. Pourtant il ne fit pas un geste dans sa direction, il ne le regarda pas. Il employait tous ses efforts à paraître aussi surpris et blessé que les autres. Si quelqu'un soupçonnait qu'ils étaient de mèche avec Théo… Ils ne vivraient pas bien longtemps pour se défendre.

— Nous pouvons remercier Sykes pour cette découverte, poursuivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, faisant taire les dernières conversations.

L'intéressé sembla se gonfler d'importance derrière son Maître. Blaise sentit la rage exploser dans son ventre. Il mourait d'envie d'enlever le sourire satisfait du visage de ce traître, de le faire souffrir. Il se contenta de serrer les dents et de crisper les poings. Il n'eut pas besoin de voir Drago pour savoir que lui aussi se retenait.

— Nott s'étant enfui tel le lâche qu'il est, nous allons mettre tout en œuvre pour le retrouver. Et pour lui faire payer sa traîtrise.

Il y eut de brusques approbations. Blaise sentit désagréablement le regard de Bellatrix s'attarder sur eux. Il tenta tant bien que mal de paraître choqué et furieux, mais ce ne fut pas très concluant. Il pouvait sentir sa suspicion d'ici.

Après avoir fait planer une dernière fois ses yeux rouges sur l'ensemble des Mangemorts présents, Voldemort se retourna et monta les marches, sûrement pour se rendre dans la salle de réunion, l'ancienne bibliothèque des Malefoy. Seuls les Mangemorts du cercle restreint y avaient accès, les anciens. Sykes n'y avait jamais eu droit. Mais cette fois-là, il suivit Bellatrix et tous les autres. Il semblait particulièrement fier de lui-même. A ses côtés, Avery semblait le féliciter, ricanant et les yeux brillants d'une lueur malsaine.

Blaise fut arraché de sa contemplation par Drago, qui le tira sèchement par le coude, l'attirant vers la salle à manger, vide à cette heure. Il claqua la porte derrière eux avant de laisser la peur envahir ses prunelles.

— Ils vont nous soupçonner, dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible. Ils vont penser qu'on était de mèche avec lui.

— Ils n'ont aucune preuve, répliqua Blaise.

Drago lui jeta un long regard qui voulait tout dire. Lord Voldemort ne s'embarrassait pas de preuves. Si quelqu'un l'ennuyait ou contrecarrait ses plans, il l'éliminait. C'était aussi simple que ça.

— Théo est venu me voir. Avant de partir.

Le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant. Drago le fixait avec terreur, les yeux écarquillés. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Blaise poursuivit.

— Il voulait que je le suive, que je vienne avec lui. Mais… Je ne pouvais pas.

Le souffle coupé, Drago se contenta de hocher le menton. Il le comprenait parfaitement sur ce point. Ils étaient prisonniers de cette situation, entravés par leur lâcheté et leurs décisions de jeunesse. Ils n'auraient jamais pu commettre un tel acte.

— Nous devons protéger Pansy, finit par dire Drago d'une voix faible. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, il aura fait tout ça pour rien.

Blaise approuva silencieusement. Il doutait fortement de la réussite du projet de Théo, mais il espérait.

L'espoir était tout ce qui lui restait.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Attente

_Janvier 2003_

Le verre brisé crissait sous ses semelles. La porte pendait sur ses gonds, arrachée, laissant pénétrer dans l'échoppe le vent glacial de cette fin janvier. Les étagères avaient été mises à sac, répandant leurs contenus sur le sol.

— Par ici ! les appela Lestrange depuis l'arrière-boutique.

Blaise s'engouffra à la suite de Drago dans l'étroit couloir situé derrière le comptoir. Le Mangemort les attendait quelques mètres plus loin, un sourire de satisfaction barrant son visage. Il leur désigna un pan de mur, qui, après une observation poussée, était en réalité une porte habilement dissimulée. Rabastan la poussa du bout du pied, révélant un boyau sombre, juste assez grand pour permettre le passage d'un adulte à quatre pattes. Ils durent s'y engager en premier, sous le regard attentif de leur chien de garde.

Depuis la fuite de Théo et l'échec des Mangemorts à le retrouver, Bellatrix était devenue de plus en plus suspicieuse à leur égard. Elle les envoyait constamment en mission, pour les tester disait-elle. Blaise savait qu'elle voulait juste les garder occupés. Sans compter qu'elle avait également demandé à son beau-frère de leur coller aux basques, ce qui l'insupportait au plus haut point. A force de sentir son regard soupçonneux sur lui toute la journée, il avait à présent la vague impression que sa présence le poursuivait jusque chez lui, et c'était extrêmement dérangeant.

Le boyau s'achevait sur une chambre minuscule, presque nue. Deux matelas, une petite étagère, un baquet rempli d'eau et un carton humide à moitié rempli de vêtements. Tout montrait un départ dans la précipitation. Des affaires gisaient sur le sol, les lits étaient défaits, des objets sans valeur avaient été abandonnés. Un repère de Nés-Moldus comme ils en avaient vu des dizaines.

— Je savais bien que ce vendeur était pourri, commenta Rabastan, dédaigneux.

Ils fouillèrent rapidement la pièce, Blaise et Drago avec peu de conviction toutefois.

— Il n'y a rien, commenta ce dernier. Ils ont filé.

Il ne dit rien d'autre, mais Blaise savait qu'il pensait comme lui. Leur partie de chasse ridicule s'achevait ici, ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

Malheureusement pour eux, Lestrange eut l'intelligence de retourner les matelas. Sous l'un d'eux se trouvait une plume de phénix. Lorsque le Mangemort la saisit, elle se transforma bruyamment en une souris en caoutchouc. Blaise retint un rire devant le visage blanc de rage de Rabastan. Il devait admettre que les jumeaux Weasley avaient du cran. Et une fois de plus, il ne put empêcher un élan d'espoir lui étreindre le cœur. L'Ordre était bien plus proche d'eux qu'ils ne l'avaient soupçonné.

— Fouillez la boutique, leur ordonna Rabastan d'une voix difficilement contrôlée. Ils ont forcément laissé un indice dans la précipitation.

Blaise se retint de pousser un soupir. Ils allaient encore passer la journée à chercher des preuves inexistantes…

* * *

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrée du manoir ce soir-là, Blaise se sentait épuisé. Complètement lessivé. Mentalement et physiquement. Comme il s'y était attendu, ils n'avaient rien trouvé, et supporter un Rabastan Lestrange fou de rage avait été éreintant. Il avait définitivement besoin d'un remontant.

Il se glissa silencieusement dans le couloir en direction du salon, et surtout du bar fourni, lorsqu'il vit le rai de lumière sous la porte. Il se figea, le cœur étreint par la peur. Comme dans un flash, il se revit cette nuit lointaine débouler dans son salon pour voir le corps de sa mère aux pieds de ses tortionnaires. Il s'approcha doucement, la main crispée sur sa baguette. En jetant un coup d'œil par le battant entrebâillé, il se sentit rassuré et la pression retomba.

— Vous n'êtes pas encore couchées ? demanda-t-il en entrant.

Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage de Daphné lorsqu'elle le vit. Elle se leva aussitôt du canapé où elle s'était roulée en boule et vint l'étreindre avec force. Pansy, sa petite Lynda endormie sur les genoux, se contenta d'un signe amical de la main et d'un sourire fatigué. Dès que Daphné avait appris la fuite de Théo, elle avait immédiatement offert à son amie de venir habiter chez eux. Blaise s'était senti rassuré par cette proposition. Il lui serait ainsi plus facile de tenir sa promesse.

— Nous t'attendions, répondit Daphné d'une voix douce, toujours dans ses bras. Yaxley est passé. Nous avons été obligées de le faire entrer.

— Il ne vous a rien fait ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Blaise, tendu.

— Non, le rassura aussitôt Pansy. Il voulait juste me narguer.

Il fronça les sourcils, un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage.

— Ils ont eu de nouvelles pistes sur la localisation de Théo et de l'Ordre, murmura Daphné. Ils s'apprêtaient à leur tendre un piège.

Blaise se statufia, ne pouvant empêcher la peur de l'envahir. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Rabastan les avait occupés toute la journée. Il les avait tenus à l'écart des événements. Pour les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

— Je vais aller voir Drago au Manoir, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Je serais plus susceptible d'avoir des informations là-bas.

Daphné ne dit rien, mais il sentit ses mains se crisper dans son dos. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, puis fixa son regard dans le sien. Il y lisait comme dans un miroir toute la peur qu'il ressentait.

— Je vous tiens au courant, chuchota-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, bravement, bien qu'il vit qu'elle avait des larmes au coin des yeux. Il pressa une dernière fois ses mains dans les siennes avant de tourner les talons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se glissait silencieusement dans le salon du manoir Malefoy. Drago était déjà là, seul, un verre de whisky dans la main. Blaise n'eut pas besoin de parler. Son ami se leva et lui servit également un verre, qu'il lui tendit sans un mot. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut assis en face de lui que Drago ouvrit la bouche.

— Sykes et Avery m'ont mis au courant, dit-il d'une voix morne. Ils étaient heureux de faire partie de l'embuscade, ces imbéciles.

Il vida son verre d'un trait. Blaise se contentait de regarder tournoyer le liquide ambré d'un regard absent.

— Les pistes qu'ils disent avoir trouvées sont réellement fiables ? demanda-t-il avec un serrement au cœur.

— D'après ce que j'ai compris, soupira Drago en se redressant, Sykes est tombé sur Londubat en faisant une ronde à Pré-au-lard. Ils se sont battus. Londubat a réussi à s'enfuir, mais une pièce est tombée de sa poche. Sykes l'a ramassée et ramenée ici. Bellatrix l'a analysée, et il semblerait que ce soit leur moyen de communication. Elle aurait subi un sortilège Protéiforme ou quelque chose dans le même genre.

— Et ils ont réussi à déterminer leur lieu de rendez-vous avec une simple pièce ? s'étonna Blaise, interloqué.

— Non, juste l'heure et la date. Pour le lieu, ils l'ont retracé avec un sortilège. Je n'ai pas davantage de détails.

Drago se resservit un verre avant de poursuivre.

— Ils sont presque tous partis là-bas. Ils sont persuadés qu'il s'agit de leur quartier général et qu'ils vont les avoir.

— Tu n'y crois pas ? se risqua à demander Blaise d'une voix quasi-inaudible.

— Je pense que Potter est trop malin pour ça. Londubat se sera aperçu de la disparition de son Gallion, et il l'aura prévenu. Ils ne trouveront personne là-bas.

L'assurance apparente de son ami rassura Blaise un tant soit peu. Il prit une gorgée de whisky, le liquide lui brûlant agréablement la gorge.

— J'espère que tu as raison, murmura-t-il en reposant son verre sur la table basse.

Le silence se réinstalla. Et ils patientèrent. Longtemps. La bouteille de whisky se vidait, les aiguilles de l'horloge tournaient, le feu se mourait dans la cheminée. Ils ne parlaient plus, le regard perdu dans le vide, les mains crispées sur leurs verres.

Blaise trouvait l'attente interminable. A certains moments, il se sentait plein d'espoir, persuadé que cette expédition verrait revenir les Mangemorts bredouilles. A d'autres, il sentait son cœur prit dans un étau, sûr que cette nuit signerait la fin de cette pseudo-résistance de Potter. Il se voyait déjà rentrer chez lui et annoncer la funeste nouvelle à Pansy. Cela le rendait malade.

A une heure du matin, Narcissa passa dans le salon et leur proposa d'aller se coucher. Ils refusèrent. A deux heures, ils entendirent Lucius refermer la porte de son bureau, au premier étage. A trois heures, le feu s'éteignit totalement. Ils ne firent rien pour le rallumer. A quatre heures, ils avaient vidé la bouteille de whisky et pensait sérieusement à en entamer une autre malgré leurs têtes qui tournaient. A cinq heures, Narcissa descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

A six heures, leur attente prit fin. Blaise faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir bruyamment et les éclats de voix résonner contre le haut plafond du hall. Ils semblèrent sortir d'une transe. D'un mouvement d'automate, les deux amis se levèrent et sortirent du salon. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'apercevoir le visage maussade de Sykes et la moue déçue d'Avery que Bellatrix passait devant eux, telle une tornade.

— Suivez-moi, leur ordonna-t-elle.

Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard peu assuré avant de lui obéir. Elle les conduisit dans la salle à manger, où Narcissa était déjà installée, croquant délicatement dans des toasts beurrés.

— Où est Lucius ? demanda Bellatrix d'une voix âpre.

— Toujours au lit, répondit calmement sa cadette. Je vais envoyer un Elfe le chercher.

En attendant son beau-frère, Bellatrix se mit à faire les cent pas, sous les yeux inquiets de Drago et Blaise. Ce dernier ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de se sentir apaisé. Si elle était aussi agitée, cela voulait dire que la mission avait été un échec, ce qui signifiait que Potter, et surtout Théo, en avaient réchappés.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Lucius dès qu'il eut franchi les doubles portes.

Il semblait fatigué, épuisé même. Son visage était marqué de cernes noirs et ses yeux étaient rouges. Il s'assit avant de se servir un café noir serré, ignorant Bellatrix qui fulminait devant lui.

— Il s'agissait d'un piège, une fois de plus ! s'exclama-t-elle avec fureur. Le lieu où ils nous ont menés était vide, nous avons attendu des heures, jusqu'à l'arrivée de plusieurs trolls des montagnes !

— Des trolls ? releva Narcissa, un sourcil levé.

Blaise se retint d'éclater de rire. Il devait avouer que ce plan n'était pas des plus mauvais. Il ne savait pas comment Potter et les autres s'y étaient pris, mais il saluait l'idée. Il conserva pourtant une façade calme, regardant Bellatrix faire les cent pas devant lui. Elle finit par s'immobiliser, les dents serrées.

— Oui, des trolls, grinça-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment fait ce morveux sans sa taupe, mais je commence à en avoir assez. Il nous fait passer pour des imbéciles, et il faut que cela cesse.

Elle se tut, son regard se faisant pensif. Lorsque Bellatrix réfléchissait, cela était rarement un bon signe, ne put s'empêcher de songer Blaise.

— Nous devons les prendre à leur propre piège, murmura-t-elle, les yeux plissés. Nous devons leur montrer qu'on ne s'en prend pas impunément au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sans en dire plus, songeuse, elle quitta la pièce, semblant réfléchir à toute allure à l'élaboration d'un plan. Blaise se sentit inquiet. Une Bellatrix vengeresse était clairement mauvais pour ses espoirs de paix. Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées lorsque Narcissa se leva, arborant une façade aussi lisse que d'ordinaire. Elle le salua avec grâce en passant, puis sortit de la pièce.

— Je vais devoir vous quitter, annonça Blaise, ce départ lui ayant rappelé que d'autres personnes attendaient également des nouvelles.

Drago n'essaya pas de le retenir outre mesure. Il comprenait. Sans compter que lui aussi devait aller rassurer Astoria. Il le salua d'un signe de tête avant de s'éclipser dans les étages, vers ses appartements. Blaise s'empressa de partir lui aussi, ayant à présent hâte d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Pansy et Daphné. Il imaginait déjà le soulagement sur leurs visages lorsqu'il leur dirait que Théo n'avait rien.

Mais en sortant de la salle à manger, il entendit des chuchotements énervés dans le hall. Il reconnut sans peine les timbres graves de Sykes et Avery. Se faisant discret, il se glissa dans une pièce sombre, un petit salon intime que personne n'utilisait, proche de l'entrée, dont il entrebâilla la porte.

— Je suis sûr que c'est toi !

— Lâche l'affaire, Sykes, c'est pas tes oignons.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important à cacher derrière cette histoire ?

Avery n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge, suffisamment fort pour les faire taire. Retenant sa respiration, Blaise regarda Narcissa s'approcher des deux Mangemorts, le dos droit et la démarche raide.

— Sykes, ma sœur vous demande en salle d'interrogatoire, dit-elle d'une voix claire. Immédiatement.

L'intéressé serra les dents et les poings, contrarié. Pourtant, il ne prit pas la peine de répliquer et tourna les talons avant de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. S'en prendre à Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas exactement le meilleur moyen pour se faire bien voir du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lorsque Sykes eut disparu de son champ de vision, Narcissa se tourna vers Avery. Blaise frissonna face au regard glacial qu'elle lui lança. Il n'avait jamais vu la mère de son ami ainsi.

— Nous avions un accord, Darell, susurra-t-elle d'une voix veloutée, menaçante.

— Je ne lui ai rien dit, se défendit Avery.

Narcissa le considéra un instant en silence.

— J'espère bien, finit-elle par murmurer. Dans le cas contraire, tu sais très bien ce qui t'attends.

Elle le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons et de monter les marches de l'escalier de marbre, royale. Avery resta immobile plusieurs minutes avant de sortir du manoir, l'air particulièrement agité. La tête pleine de questions, Blaise le suivit une fois qu'il fut sûr que personne ne l'avait vu.

Il rentra au Manoir Greengrass avec des interrogations se battant en duel dans son crâne. Que signifiait tout ceci ? Que cachait Narcissa ? Pourquoi avait-elle menacé Avery ? Ce dernier avait fait quelque chose et promis de garder le secret, mais quoi ? Et quel était le rôle exact de la mère de son ami ?

Cela était définitivement trop étrange. Et il ne pouvait pas en parler à Drago, c'était impensable. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa mère, il se bouchait souvent les oreilles, faisant le sourd. Il détestait la remettre en question. Peut-être que Daphné pourrait l'aider dans sa réflexion.

Mais lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, Blaise trouva les deux amies plongées dans un profond sommeil. Enroulée dans une couverture, Daphné s'était endormie sur le canapé. Pansy avait la tête renversée contre le dossier du fauteuil, avec la petite Lynda toujours blottie contre elle, son pouce dans la bouche. Attendri, Blaise passa une main tendre dans les cheveux blonds de Daphné. Il hésitait à les réveiller pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Elles paraissaient si paisibles.

Son attention fut soudain détournée par une enveloppe écrue posée sur la table basse, ornée de son prénom. Etonné et curieux, Blaise s'en saisit et la déchira. Il en sortit une courte lettre, qu'il s'empressa de parcourir du regard.

 _Blaise,_

 _Sache que je suis en sécurité et que je vais bien. Potter me fait de plus en plus confiance, et il a promis de me protéger contre toute tentative de Tu-sais-qui._

 _A l'heure qu'il est tu dois probablement être au courant de l'embuscade que nous leur avons tendu. Je sais que tu doutes beaucoup, mais c'est bien là la preuve que nous sommes plus nombreux et mieux organisé que tu ne le croyais. Nous avons une chance de gagner._

 _Tu peux toujours nous rejoindre Blaise, il n'est pas encore trop tard. Potter a du mal à me croire, mais moi je sais que c'est ce que tu veux. Les Mangemorts vont sûrement préparer quelque chose suite au piège de cette nuit pour répliquer. Si tu nous transmets les grandes lignes de leur plan pour nous permettre de nous en protéger, je suis sûr que l'Ordre te fera rapidement confiance._

 _Pense à Daphné, pense à toi. Vous méritez de vivre dans un monde meilleur. Je sais que tu feras le bon choix._

 _Je te recontacterais au moment opportun._

 _Théo._

Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, Blaise hésita de longues secondes. Ses mains tremblaient. Mais il ne perdit pas la tête pour autant. Le souffle court, il s'empressa de brûler la lettre compromettante, ainsi que l'enveloppe déchirée.

Il fixa de longues minutes les cendres qu'il venait de jeter dans la cheminée. Il avait la sensation d'être dos au mur, et il détestait cela. Théo avait raison. Il fallait qu'il fasse le bon choix. Celui qui ne l'empêcherait pas de dormir la nuit en se demandant ce que cela aurait pu être s'il avait agi différemment.

La question étant : serait-il assez courageux pour assumer ses actes jusqu'au bout ?


	8. Chap 8 : Se jeter dans la gueule du loup

_Février 2003_

La neige tombait doucement, recouvrant d'un épais tapis blanc le petit village de Pré-au-lard. Assis à une table proche de la fenêtre dans les Trois Balais, Blaise regardait distraitement les flocons fondre sur la vitre. Ses doigts pianotaient sur le bois rude, seul signe de son agitation intérieure et de sa nervosité.

A quinze heures précises, la porte du pub s'ouvrit et un nouvel arrivant entra, accompagné d'un courant d'air froid. Sans se donner la peine de prendre un verre, il rejoignit la petite table isolée où s'était assis Blaise et se glissa sur la chaise qui lui faisait face.

— Zabini, le salua-t-il d'une voix froide.

Blaise plissa les yeux sans pour autant montrer sa surprise.

— Théo ? demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement, scrutant le visage de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier devait sûrement avoir pris du Polynectar, car il ne le reconnaissait pas. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds-roux, des yeux bleus méfiants et un visage à la mâchoire carrée.

— Erreur, railla-t-il. Harry a décidé de m'envoyer à sa place. Il veut être sûr de pouvoir se fier à toi.

Blaise sursauta cette fois. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards angoissés autour de lui pour être sûr que personne n'avait entendu le prénom du Survivant. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur l'inconnu en face de lui, la lumière se fit enfin dans sa tête.

— Weasley ? s'étonna-t-il.

L'absence de réponse lui suffit. Il était complètement dingue de prendre le risque de venir jusqu'ici. L'endroit grouillait de Mangemorts. Tous suicidaires ces Gryffondor. C'était sûrement Granger qui avait modifié habilement son apparence physique à coup de sortilèges.

— Tu as des infos utiles à partager ? demanda sèchement Weasley, ne prêtant aucune attention aux autres clients.

Blaise s'humidifia les lèvres une seconde avant de répondre, nerveux.

— Je n'ai rien de concret pour l'instant, avoua-t-il, frustré. Bellatrix m'a à l'œil. Elle me soupçonne toujours d'être en contact avec Théo. Je sais qu'elle prépare quelque chose. Et je sais que c'est pour bientôt. Elle a l'air bizarrement satisfaite depuis quelques jours.

Il se tut et détourna le visage, gêné de l'inutilité de ces informations. Weasley le considéra longuement, une question semblant lui brûler la langue.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Zabini ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Son regard était impénétrable. Blaise resta silencieux de longs instants, la gorge serrée.

— Ca ne te regarde pas, Weasley, finit-il par répliquer, sans parvenir à injecter tout le mépris qu'il voulait dans cette simple phrase.

— Au contraire, rétorqua l'autre. Tu es du côté de Tu-sais-qui depuis des années et tout d'un coup, tu veux changer de camp ? Tu peux comprendre que nous ayons quelques soupçons. Pourquoi ?

Blaise laissa son regard errer sur la salle, muet. Ses yeux passèrent sur les tables vides, le bar désert, le groupe qui chuchotait à l'opposé de la salle, sur Rosmerta qui nettoyait ses verres d'un air résigné et fatigué.

— Parce que j'en ai assez de cette vie, chuchota-t-il finalement. J'en ai assez d'avoir peur.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

— Il y a quelques jours, reprit-il en évitant soigneusement le regard de l'homme en face de lui, je suis rentré au Manoir tard, tout le monde était couché. J'ai croisé la petite Lynda dans le couloir. Elle s'était réveillée et n'arrivait plus à se rendormir. Elle avait fait un cauchemar. Elle pleurait et m'a demandé où était son papa.

Blaise se tut et releva la tête, plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux de Weasley, qui restait impassible.

— Je n'ai pas pu lui répondre. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne sais pas comment cette histoire va se terminer, je ne sais pas qui va gagner. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la peur dans laquelle je vis constamment à atteint cette petite, et je refuse de rester impuissant face à ça. Je suis peut-être un lâche Serpentard, Weasley, mais je ne suis pas insensible, et encore moins stupide. Je sais que je peux vous être utile, mais pour cela il va falloir me faire un minimum confiance.

Il acheva sa tirade les dents et les poings serrés. Weasley ne parla pas tout de suite. Au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire fin étira ses lèvres.

— Nous te recontacterons bientôt, Zabini. En attendant, essaye de savoir ce que Lestrange mijote.

Sur un dernier signe de tête, il se leva et quitta le pub. Blaise ne tenta même pas de le retenir, trop sonné par la soudaineté de son départ. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de le suivre, gêné par les quelques regards curieux qui pesaient sur lui.

La tête embrouillée de doutes, il se rendit automatiquement là où il espérait avoir des réponses. Il ignora l'ombre menaçante du manoir Malefoy qui le surplombait et poussa discrètement la porte d'entrée. Sans accorder un regard vers la porte qui menait au sous-sol, d'où s'échappaient des rires gras, il monta directement à l'étage et frappa quelques coups à la porte de la chambre de Drago et Astoria. Il trouva son ami affalé sur son lit, une bouteille à la main.

— Il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-il d'une voix où perçait l'urgence.

Drago grogna, puis se redressa en grimaçant. Il lui tendit la bouteille, mais Blaise secoua négativement la tête. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, ne pouvant cacher son agitation intérieure.

— Où est Astoria ? demanda-t-il pour dissimuler sa nervosité, avec peu de succès néanmoins.

— Chez toi, répliqua Drago en fronçant les sourcils, surpris par son manège. Elle passe ses journées avec sa sœur et Pansy en ce moment. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Il n'y a rien pour elle ici.

Son ton amer surprit Blaise.

— Tu sais qu'elle t'aime n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton prudent.

— Evidemment, je ne faisais que souligner que la présence de ma tante n'est pas des plus agréables. Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse à ce point ?

Ces questions ramenèrent brutalement Blaise à la réalité. Avec un soupir, il s'écroula dans le fauteuil en cuir noir qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce.

— Je dois t'avouer quelque chose Drago.

Il se tut quelques instants, tentant de rassembler ses pensées. Il voyait bien que son ami commençait à s'impatienter, mais il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il ait une crise cardiaque. Il ne devait pas être trop brutal ou trop direct.

— Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit la dernière fois à propos de Théo ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mesurée.

— Bien sûr, acquiesça Drago en se redressant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte fermée. Il t'a proposé de le rejoindre le soir où il s'est enfui. Et tu avais refusé, évidemment.

Blaise hocha le menton, la bouche sèche et ne sachant comment poursuivre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour se redonner une contenance.

— J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi ces deux derniers mois. Et pour être parfaitement honnête, je suis arrivé à la conclusion que j'avais eu tort.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, durant lequel Drago ne sembla pas comprendre exactement de quoi il retournait. Puis la compréhension se lut sur son visage.

— Tu veux dire que… Tu as rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement terrifié. La gorge serrée, stupéfait lui-même par cet état de fait, Blaise acquiesça. Et dans un murmure rapide, il lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces deux mois. Le mot de Théo, la peur qu'il ressentait constamment, sa rencontre avec la petite Lynda, qui avait sûrement été l'élément le plus décisif. Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, Drago regardait dans le vide, encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

— Tu as perdu la tête, marmonna-t-il d'une voix brisée. Tu es complètement fou.

— Tais-toi, lui ordonna Blaise d'une voix plus brusque qu'il ne le voulait.

Il n'avait pas besoin que son ami lui communique sa peur ou ses doutes. Il en avait déjà bien assez comme cela. Il fallait qu'il se tienne à sa décision, coûte que coûte. Il n'y avait pas de marche arrière possible.

— Tu me promets que tu vas y réfléchir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton prudent.

— C'est déjà tout réfléchi, répliqua Drago d'une voix cassante. Si tu as des envies suicidaires, c'est ton problème. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te soutenir. La seule chose que je peux faire pour toi à ce stade est de taire ce que je sais.

Il se leva et lui tourna le dos, le regard résolument fixé sur le parc qui s'étalait sous sa fenêtre. Blaise sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ami le soutienne, loin de là. Mais ces paroles dures ébranlaient la maigre confiance qu'il s'était construite. De nouveau, il sentit les doutes l'envahir.

Sachant qu'il serait inutile d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, que Drago ne changerait jamais d'avis, Blaise se leva, les membres gourds. Il resta quelques instants immobiles, hésitant, avant de quitter silencieusement la chambre. La dernière vision qu'il emporta fut le dos crispé de Drago et ses poings serrés le long de son corps. Il préféra ignorer le sentiment douloureux de leur amitié qui partait en lambeaux.

L'esprit préoccupé par la scène qui venait de se dérouler, il ne perçut qu'au dernier moment les chuchotements qui provenaient du hall. En jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus la balustrade, il vit la folle chevelure de Bellatrix. Il se rencogna dans l'ombre immédiatement, ne voulant pour rien au monde croiser son chemin aujourd'hui.

— Ce sont les ordres du Maître. Commence par Pré-au-lard. Nous comptons sur toi Greyback.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claquait et Blaise entendait des bruits de pas s'éloigner vers l'arrière du manoir. Il resta immobile de longs instants, combattant son envie de le suivre. Ce n'était pas prudent. S'il se faisait surprendre par Bellatrix en train de fouiner… Mais la curiosité le rongeait. Et cela semblait rentrer parfaitement dans la case « Infos intéressantes pour l'Ordre ».

Après avoir débattu de longues minutes avec sa conscience, Blaise finit par se glisser silencieusement dans le froid hivernal et transplana en direction du village de son adolescence, se maudissant d'avance. Rien de bon ne pouvait ressortir de cela. Mais la conversation avec Weasley et la confrontation avec Drago l'avaient plus ébranlé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, et cette filature dangereuse aurait au moins le mérite de lui changer les idées.

Une fois arrivé à Pré-au-lard, Blaise évita soigneusement de regarder autour de lui. Et encore moins en direction du château, dont il sentait l'ombre rassurante au loin. Il voulait s'épargner la vague de remords et de nostalgie qui accompagnerait cette vision. Les mains enfoncées dans les replis de sa cape, le visage englouti par sa large capuche, il se glissa sur les traces de Greyback sans y accorder davantage de réflexion.

Il ne tenta pas de se faire discret ou de se glisser dans des ruelles pour ne pas être vu. Il savait que ce serait inutile. Le flair du loup-garou l'aurait trouvé sans aucun mal. Il se plaça donc face à la vitrine d'Honeydukes, de telle manière qu'il pouvait observer Greyback grâce au reflet. Il le vit coller plusieurs feuillets sur la porte délabrée de Zonko avant de poursuivre en direction des Trois Balais, un paquet sous le bras.

Blaise n'eut pas besoin de se déplacer vers l'ancienne boutique de farces et attrapes pour prendre connaissance de la nature du tract. Une bourrasque de vent arracha un feuillet mal collé, qui roula jusqu'au milieu de la rue vide. Le jeune homme s'avança de quelques pas et ramassa l'affiche détrempée par la neige. Et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'élaborer une stratégie ou de réfléchir davantage à ce qu'il venait de voir. Le papier lui fut brusquement arraché des mains par de longs doigts aux griffes jaunâtres. Il se retint de sursauter lorsqu'il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Greyback, sa bouche remplie de crocs et son haleine fétide.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Zabini ?

L'envie de sortir une remarque ironique lui chatouilla désagréablement la gorge, mais il se retint. Le loup-garou semblait particulièrement exaspéré, et il ne tenait pas à lui servir de dîner.

— Bellatrix m'a demandé de venir t'aider, lui répondit-il avec le plus de naturel possible.

Greyback le jaugea de longues secondes en silence. Puis il sembla juger qu'il était digne de confiance car il lui écrasa brutalement la moitié des affiches sur son torse avant de tourner les talons.

Avec un soupir inaudible, Blaise se glissa dans son sillage. Et tandis qu'il placardait les affiches clamant la prochaine exécution publique d'Hestia Jones, il réfléchissait intensément à un quelconque moyen d'entrer en contact avec l'Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

La place principale du Chemin de Traverse était remplie d'une foule quasi immobile, où bruissait d'interminables chuchotements. La peur, l'inquiétude, se lisaient sur les visages. Blaise se tenait, nerveux, aux côtés des autres Mangemorts, sur la gauche de l'estrade dressée pour l'occasion. Sur celle-ci se dressait Bellatrix, une expression de jubilation sur le visage, ou plutôt Rodolphus, qui avait pris l'apparence de sa femme grâce à une fiole de Polynectar.

Plus tôt ce matin-là, la véritable Bellatrix avait révélé son plan à sa sœur et son beau-frère. Astoria ayant écouté aux portes, elle avait révélé l'intégralité de la chose à Daphné, qui l'avait ensuite transmis à Blaise. Qui devait avouer que ce plan était foutrement intelligent. Simple, mais efficace.

La véritable Hestia Jones étant morte depuis longtemps, Bellatrix avait eu l'idée de prendre sa place et de feindre une exécution publique. Elle misait sur le fait que Potter ne supporterait pas l'idée qu'elle meure à cause de lui et vienne la délivrer, ce qui lui permettrait d'accéder au repère de l'Ordre. Ingénieux, il devait en convenir.

Blaise trépigna, nerveux. Il devait prévenir Théo, Potter, Weasley, n'importe qui pour les empêcher de faire une bêtise. Il n'avait rien pu tenter ces derniers jours, à cause du regard attentif de Bellatrix sur son dos, et cela le frustrait énormément. Il n'avait aucun moyen pour contacter l'Ordre de manière sécurisée. Il devait attendre que quelqu'un vienne le voir, et il détestait ce poste inactif.

Son regard croisa le regard dur de Drago. Ses prunelles grises le suppliaient de ne rien faire. Il savait qu'il préparait quelque chose. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis ce jour-là. En tout cas, pas en privé. Devant les autres, ils agissaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais en vérité, dès qu'il le pouvait, il l'évitait. Et Blaise ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il savait pourquoi Drago agissait ainsi. Il avait peur, et il agissait comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis sa jeunesse. En fuyant. Pour une fois, lui ne fuyait pas, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en tirer une certaine satisfaction.

Blaise arracha son regard à celui de son ami et le dirigea sur la foule, qu'il observa minutieusement, à la recherche du moindre détail lui permettant de repérer un membre de l'Ordre. Il savait que cela était parfaitement inutile, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer un signe, n'importe quoi.

— Mes chers amis, pépia Rodolphus d'une voix si proche du ton employé par Bellatrix que c'en était inquiétant, je vous remercie d'être venus aujourd'hui pour cette occasion si spéciale. Qu'on l'amène !

Aussitôt, deux Mangemorts traînèrent sur scène une fausse Hestia Jones échevelée aux joues creuses et aux vêtements en haillons. Blaise sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter de façon exponentielle. Il croisa fort les doigts pour que Potter ne tente rien, tout en regardant une nouvelle fois désespérément à travers la foule.

Soudain, alors que Rodolphus se lançait dans un discours sur le faible Ordre du Phénix qui ne récoltait que ce qu'il méritait, Blaise entraperçut une silhouette encapuchonnée sur le bord de la foule, non loin de lui. Sans plus réfléchir, il quitta discrètement les rangs des Mangemorts en direction de l'inconnu, sûr qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Ce faisant, il sentit le regard brûlant de Drago sur ses omoplates.

La certitude l'envahit lorsque la silhouette sortit de la foule et se cacha dans une étroite et obscure ruelle. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un membre de l'Ordre qui souhaitait se faire discret et s'entretenir avec lui. Mais alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, la personne dont le visage était caché par la large cagoule tourna les talons. Surpris, Blaise lui saisit le coude.

— Attends, dit-il dans un chuchotement pressé. Ce n'est pas Hestia Jones qui…

La fin de sa phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque son interlocuteur se retourna brusquement en rejetant sa capuche sur ses épaules dans une attitude royale. Les yeux de Bellatrix le transpercèrent d'un regard cruel.

— Laisse-moi finir à ta place, susurra-t-elle. Ce n'est pas Hestia Jones qui est sur cette estrade, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle eut un petit rire léger, puis se rapprocha de lui, dangereuse, dominatrice.

— A qui pensais-tu t'adresser petit Zabini ? A ton ami Nott ? Ou a Potter lui-même ?

Blaise déglutit. Il paniquait. Mais il savait qu'il devait reprendre ses esprits le plus rapidement possible. Ou elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, affirma-t-il d'une voix ferme, étonné qu'elle ne tremble pas. Ce n'est pas Hestia Jones qui importe pour Potter. Il ne viendra pas la chercher, pas en personne en tout cas. Au contraire de Granger ou de Weasley, pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi.

Il sentait son cœur pulser jusque dans sa gorge. Il mobilisa toute sa volonté pour rester totalement impassible face à son regard scrutateur. Bellatrix eut de nouveau un petit rire.

— Je ne te crois pas, petit Zabini, murmura-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Je n'ai pas de preuves à apporter au Seigneur aujourd'hui, mais crois-moi, ça finira par être le cas. Un jour, je te ferais tomber. Tu devrais te préparer à la chute.

Elle le transperça de nouveau du regard avant de passer devant lui et de rejoindre la foule de sorciers silencieux. Blaise resta immobile de longues secondes, tentant de maîtriser sa respiration affolée et ses tremblements. Cette femme le terrifiait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Une fois redevenu maître de ses émotions, il se retourna vers la place éclairée. La véritable Bellatrix était montée sur scène, aux côtés de son mari toujours sous Polynectar, provoquant la confusion chez les sorciers rassemblés.

— La récréation est terminée, cria-t-elle. Déguerpissez !

Les intéressés ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. La place fut désertée en quelques minutes. Assez de temps apparemment pour que la potion cesse de faire son effet. Quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissa Malefoy se dressait à la place de la défunte Hestia Jones, une cape jetée sur ses épaules par sa sœur.

Blaise comprit alors que l'exécution publique n'avait jamais été le but de cette femme diabolique. Elle n'avait jamais voulu terroriser la population, faire de démonstration de force ou quoi que ce soit. Elle avait simplement voulu le piéger lui. Et il avait sauté dedans à pieds joints. Il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup, volontairement. Un loup bien plus dangereux que Greyback, s'il pouvait se permettre.

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par Drago, qui semblait l'attendre au bout de la ruelle. Il le rejoignit en silence, prêt à endurer une ignorance étudiée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son ami s'adressa à lui.

— Tu as été stupide sur ce coup-là. Un vrai débutant.

— Je te remercie, grimaça Blaise, étonné, mais ne voulant pas laisser passer ce moment qui ressemblait à une réconciliation.

— Ecoute, soupira Drago en fixant le bout de la rue, je reste toujours sur ce que j'ai dit. Rejoindre l'Ordre a été la chose la plus stupide que tu aies pu faire. Et jouer le rôle de taupe ne te va décidément pas. Tu vas finir par y laisser ta peau.

Il se tut. Blaise ne répliqua pas, espérant une suite. Drago se tourna vers lui, plantant cette fois-ci son regard gris dans le sien.

— Ne compte pas sur moi pour te rejoindre, je n'ai pas d'envies suicidaires. Mais tu peux compter sur moi pour te soutenir. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour te protéger.

Blaise se contenta de hocher le menton. Et lorsque son ami eut détourné la tête, il ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Drago ne le réalisait pas encore, mais il allait finir par se ranger à sa cause.

Il ne redevint sérieux que lorsqu'il croisa le regard calculateur de Bellatrix. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait une dingue qui pistait ses moindres mouvements.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Les mots oubliés

_Mars 2003_

Debout devant la cheminée où ronflait un feu brûlant, Blaise essayait désespérément de se réchauffer. Sa cape humide imbibait lentement le tapis persan sous ses pieds, et le bout de ses doigts gourds étaient à quelques centimètres des flammes rougeoyantes. Il frissonnait encore, mais plus de peur que de froid.

Il avait encore été à deux doigts de se faire prendre. C'avait été vraiment juste cette fois-ci. Il avait reçu un mot de Théo, glissé dans un prospectus du Ministère clamant l'importance de la chasse aux Sang-de-bourbe, qui lui donnait rendez-vous dans un coin de forêt perdu à quelques kilomètres de là. Il s'y était rendu avec précaution, en regardant minutieusement autour de lui et en contrôlant la présence d'intrus avec sa baguette. Il n'avait rien détecté. Il ne savait absolument pas comment Rabastan s'y était pris pour le suivre.

Théo avait tout juste eu le temps de disparaître, lorsqu'il avait senti que quelque chose clochait. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lestrange avait émergé d'entre les arbres, soupçonneux et plein de questions. Blaise l'avait envoyé baladé d'une remarque bien sentie et était parti d'un pas royal et fier, le menton haut. Le Mangemort n'avait pas cru un mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais au moins il n'avait pas de preuves et ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. C'était l'essentiel. Il n'empêche qu'il tremblait encore en ce moment précis, se demandant ce qu'il se serait passé si Rabastan était arrivé seulement une demi-minute plus tôt.

Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se traiter de tous les noms. Il avait déjà pris des risques inconsidérés la dernière fois, et il remettait ça. Il avait failli se faire démasquer d'une manière totalement inutile le mois précédent. Théo lui avait dit que l'Ordre savait depuis longtemps qu'Hestia Jones était déjà morte. Aucun membre n'était venu ce jour-là. Ils avaient flairé le piège sans qu'il ait besoin de les prévenir. Bellatrix avait bien réussi son coup, il devait l'avouer.

— Où étais-tu ?

Blaise se retourna lentement en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il affronta le regard bleu inquiet de Daphné, qui se tenait sur le seuil.

— J'étais juste allé faire un tour.

Elle resta silencieuse. Elle ne le croyait pas, c'était évident. Mais elle ne l'accusa de rien. Elle se contenta d'un soupir fatigué, puis traversa la pièce et se lova contre lui, passant ses bras sous sa cape trempée pour le serrer contre elle.

— Je t'en supplie, sois prudent, chuchota-t-elle.

La gorge serrée, Blaise caressa doucement ses cheveux. Il sentait sa respiration dans son cou, ses doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans la chaire de son dos. Il ressentait toute sa peur à travers ce corps crispé.

— Pense à ce qu'il m'arrivera si tu n'es plus là, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Blaise resserra son étreinte. La seule idée de partir en laissant Daphné derrière lui lui était insupportable. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Plus maintenant. Et il ne cessait de se dire que c'était pour son bien. Qu'il travaillait à lui offrir un monde meilleur.

— Tu pleures tata Daphné ? demanda une petite voix ensommeillée depuis la porte du salon.

La jeune femme se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux brillaient, mais aucune trace de larmes ne venait salir ses joues. Elle se retourna et sourit doucement à Lynda, encore en pyjama.

— Je vais bien ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux aller prendre un petit-déjeuner ?

La petite hocha vivement le menton.

— Je vais aller chercher ta maman, dit Daphné d'une voix douce en lui caressant le haut de la tête. Je reviens.

Elle quitta la pièce après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son mari. Blaise, la gorge encore nouée, ôta sa cape de ses épaules et la posa sur un fauteuil avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé, le regard fixé sur les flammes dansantes en face de lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque Lynda s'assit à ses côtés et lui tapota l'épaule.

— Pourquoi t'étais tout mouillé tonton Blaise ?

— Je suis sorti, murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée avec une ébauche de sourire, chamboulé par les yeux bleus de Lynda, si semblables à ceux de Théo.

— Tu es allé où ?

La petite fille avait froncé les sourcils, se demandant manifestement comment une personne saine d'esprit pouvait sortir par un temps pareil. Blaise tenta d'ignorer les claquements violents du vent et de la pluie sur les carreaux pour se concentrer. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte du salon se rouvrait sur Daphné, suivie de Pansy.

— Viens ma puce, on va manger ! dit cette dernière à sa fille d'une voix à l'enthousiasme forcé.

Elle se pencha vers Lynda, qui s'accrocha à son cou avec toute sa force, salua Blaise d'un sourire crispé et quitta la pièce.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se leva du canapé et s'avança vers Daphné, inquiet. Celle-ci ne dit pas un mot et lui tendit une feuille de parchemin froissée et trempée. Il la parcourut rapidement du regard. Il s'agissait d'une courte lettre d'Astoria, au ton plutôt alarmant.

— Tu devrais aller voir Drago, lui conseilla Daphné.

Blaise hocha le menton, son inquiétude se renforçant. Il se doutait que son ami ne devait pas bien prendre la nouvelle. Il embrassa sa femme sur le front, lui promit qu'il serait prudent, puis enfila de nouveau sa cape mouillée, avant de sortir du manoir et de disparaître sur le seuil.

Une fois arrivé devant la bâtisse imposante des Malefoy, il ne perdit pas de temps et traversa le hall quasi-désert. Il ignora Sykes qui l'apostropha bruyamment en riant, ainsi que la remarque provocante qu'Avery lui lança, et monta rapidement au premier étage.

Il trouva Astoria debout devant la porte de sa chambre, pâle et les mains crispées. Lorsqu'elle le vit, le soulagement brilla brièvement dans ses yeux pleins de larmes.

— Il est là-dedans ? lui demanda-t-il en désignant la porte du menton.

Astoria acquiesça, le menton tremblant. Blaise rassembla tout son courage et posa sa main sur la poignée. Mais avant qu'il ait pu pousser le battant, une voix brusque l'apostropha au bout du couloir.

— Zabini ! Le Maître requière ta présence.

Blaise sentit une coulée de sueur froide descendre le long de son dos. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers Bellatrix, qui le toisait à plusieurs de mètres de là. Conservant un visage impassible, il la rejoignit puis lui emboîta le pas à travers les couloirs tortueux du Manoir. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de réunion, là où il n'était habituellement pas autorisé à entrer. Elle lui désigna la porte d'un mouvement sec du menton puis s'éloigna sans lui adresser un mot de plus, manifestement énervée. Il resta planté sur le seuil de longues minutes, déglutissant plusieurs fois. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait derrière, mais ce ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise chose. Il ferma les yeux avant d'actionner la poignée, priant pour en ressortir vivant. Et si possible avec ses quatre membres en parfait état de fonctionnement.

Blaise retint de toutes ses forces le mouvement de recul instinctif qui s'empara de lui au moment où il pénétra dans la salle. Tentant de réprimer la bile qui remontait le long de sa gorge, il referma la porte derrière lui et s'agenouilla avec déférence, la nuque pliée, le regard fixé sur le sol.

— Relève-toi Zabini, siffla la voix désagréable de Lord Voldemort.

Blaise lui obéit, mais il garda son regard fixé sur un pan de table, refusant de rencontrer les yeux terrifiants de son Maître. Le silence dans la pièce s'épaissit. Il sentait presque ses poils se hérisser sur ses bras. Il l'entendit se lever, sa cape bruissant sur le sol.

— Je dois avouer ne pas savoir quoi faire de toi Zabini, susurra Voldemort en se dirigeant lentement vers lui. Je suis perplexe.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Sa voix se fit plus dure.

— Regarde-moi lorsque que je m'adresse à toi.

Blaise lutta contre son instinct de survie qui lui hurlait de s'enfuir de cette pièce et obéit. Il rencontra les prunelles rouges en tressaillant. Il tenta d'ignorer le sifflement inquiétant de Nagini, qui glissait paresseusement autour de la table, ses écailles luisant d'éclats moirés.

— Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, poursuivit Voldemort avec nonchalance.

Blaise sentit tout son corps se crisper. Il se força à garder ses yeux fixés dans ceux du mage noir avant de répondre, d'une voix froide soigneusement étudiée.

— A cause de mon ancienne proximité avec le traître mon Seigneur ?

— C'est exact, approuva Voldemort dans un murmure en plissant des yeux. Dis-moi, poursuivit-il, pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance exactement ? Pourquoi mérites-tu de rester en vie ? Ta mère et un de tes amis proches étaient des traîtres, pourquoi n'en serais-tu pas un toi-même ?

Le rythme cardiaque de Blaise augmenta soudainement. Sa bouche était sèche, ses mains tremblaient. Il voyait presque sa vie se finir ici, dans une pièce sordide du manoir Malefoy. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'épier nerveusement la baguette que tenait Voldemort.

— Je vous suis fidèle mon Maître, affirma-t-il.

— Mais as-tu des preuves de cela ?

Il se rapprochait, semblait se repaître de sa peur avec satisfaction. Blaise se sentait acculé, dos au mur. Il n'arrivait pas à se montrer persuasif.

— Je ferais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour vous le prouver, balbutia-t-il en déglutissant péniblement.

— Absolument tout ?

Il était proche de lui. Trop proche. Ne trouvant pas la force de répondre, Blaise se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Voldemort eut un rire dépourvu de chaleur.

— Dans ce cas, lui dit-il dans un chuchotement sarcastique, je vais te demander de mettre fin à la vie de Pansy Parkinson et à celle de Lynda Nott. Il est temps que quelqu'un paie pour les erreurs de ton _ami_.

Il appuya sur le dernier mot d'une voix remplie de mépris. Blaise se figea. Il sentait son corps entier pris de frissons. Il tenta tant bien que mal de bloquer son esprit, comme Drago lui avait appris à le faire, et acquiesça d'un air raide.

— Bien, Maître. Cela sera fait dès aujourd'hui.

Voldemort sembla surpris. Il plissa les yeux, soupçonneux. Blaise sentit sa tête comme prise dans un étau, une sensation particulièrement désagréable mais malheureusement familière : celle qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'un Legilimens tentait de s'introduire dans son esprit. Il se concentra du mieux qu'il put et ne laissa filtrer que les informations peu importantes, sa vie avec Daphné, ses relations avec Drago. Dans l'espoir qu'il ne pousse pas trop loin son investigation, il livra volontairement une de ses questions au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci eut un sourire cruel et arrêta immédiatement ses recherches.

— Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas agi plus tôt ? ricana-t-il.

La douleur fut fulgurante. Blaise tomba à genoux, les dents serrées, ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, comme des milliers d'épingles plantées dans le moindre millimètre carré de sa peau.

— Tu doutes de mon pouvoir Zabini ? siffla Voldemort, le surplombant de toute sa taille.

Il leva son sortilège, laissant Blaise haleter sur le sol.

— Je n'ai aucune explication à te fournir, poursuivit-il en un chuchotement inquiétant. Tu n'es rien pour moi, et je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de qui que ce soit, surtout auprès du fils d'une traître à son sang.

Blaise serra les dents sous l'insulte. Ses poings se crispèrent. Mais il ne prononça pas un mot. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Avec un sourire tordu, Voldemort se pencha vers lui, sa baguette pointée vers son visage. Il ne put empêcher son cœur de battre à un rythme effrayé.

— Je ne te ferais rien aujourd'hui, Zabini. Je pense que tu peux m'être utile. Toi et le jeune Malefoy, vous avez énormément de potentiel.

Blaise ne put stopper l'expression d'étonnement qui se peignit sur son visage. Ni la question qui se forma dans son esprit. Quels actes avaient-ils commis pour s'assurer l'estime du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ce dernier eut un rire sans joie.

— Je ne fais que suivre les conseils de cette chère Bellatrix.

— Bellatrix me hait, répliqua Blaise sans réfléchir, interloqué qu'elle ait pu intercéder en sa faveur.

— Justement. Elle te hait car elle te craint. Et ceux qu'elle craint sont peu nombreux. Elle a peur que tu la surpasses. C'est pourquoi elle veut te voir mort.

Il se tut, l'observant avec attention, ses yeux dérangeants fixés attentivement sur le visage de Blaise. Puis, soudainement, il se redressa. Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea lentement vers Nagini, qui s'enroula en sifflant dangereusement autour de son cou.

— Va-t'en. Et n'oublie pas ce qui t'attend si tu n'accomplis pas ta mission.

— A votre service, Maître, marmonna Blaise d'une voix mécanique.

Il se releva et se retira silencieusement, le regard fixé sur le dos du Lord Noir. Une fois hors de la pièce, il put enfin respirer librement. Il s'éloigna de l'endroit le plus vite possible, les mains tremblantes et couvert de sueurs froides. Une fois isolé dans un couloir le plus éloigné possible de la salle de réunion, Blaise s'adossa contre le mur, tentant de contrôler sa respiration saccadée. Il lui avait fallu tout son sang-froid pour ne pas s'enfuir en hurlant, et à présent son corps le lâchait.

Il s'assit lentement, ferma les yeux et inspira lentement, calmant ses battements de cœur irréguliers. Drago avait eu raison de lui enseigner l'art délicat de l'Occlumencie. Il était heureux qu'il ait eu une prédisposition à fermer son esprit de manière efficace, car dans le cas contraire, il ne faisait aucun doute que Voldemort aurait mis fin à sa vie au cours de cet entretien.

Une fois qu'il fut entièrement calmé et qu'il eut repris le plein contrôle de ses sens, Blaise se releva et regarda attentivement autour de lui. Il sortit sa baguette et chuchota le sortilège particulièrement efficace conseillé par Granger que Théo lui avait enseigné. _Hominum revelio_. Lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa cape un Gallion doré, que son ami lui avait donné le matin même.

Lors de leur brève rencontre, Théo lui avait dit que Potter et l'Ordre avaient mis sur pied un plan permettant d'évacuer Pansy et Lynda en urgence si quelque chose tournait mal. Voldemort ne semblait pas vouloir s'en prendre à elles, mais il n'était pas exclu qu'il le fasse. Blaise était chargé de les prévenir dès qu'il soupçonnait le moindre danger. Il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait si vite.

Il suivit les instructions de Théodore et modifia les chiffres sur la tranche. Quelques secondes plus tard, le nombre 1412 s'étalait sous ses yeux, le code convenu pour une évacuation immédiate. Il croisa les doigts pour que l'Ordre réagisse rapidement. Il serait sans aucun doute puni pour cela, mais il préférait endurer une longue souffrance que toucher à un seul cheveu de son amie ou de sa fille.

Avec un soupir fatigué, Blaise quitta le couloir désert et gagna une nouvelle fois les quartiers de Drago et Astoria. Cette dernière, épuisée, s'était assise près de la porte, dos contre le mur, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

— Je vais essayer de lui parler, murmura Blaise d'une voix qu'il espérait rassurante.

Astoria lui offrit un faible sourire, apparemment peu convaincue.

— Dans l'état où il est, tu ne vas pas en tirer grand-chose, soupira-t-elle.

Blaise ne dit rien, mais il imaginait parfaitement bien l'état physique et psychologique de son ami. Il aurait sûrement réagi de la même manière si Daphné lui avait annoncé une telle nouvelle.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la chambre, une odeur âcre d'alcool le prit à la gorge. Une bosse informe se dessinait sur le lit. Tout ce qu'il voyait étaient les cheveux clairs de Drago sur l'oreiller, ainsi que les cadavres de bouteilles sur le sol. Réprimant une moue dégoûtée, Blaise traversa la pièce et ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec, laissant la lumière grise de mars rentrer dans la pièce. Son ami gémit derrière lui.

— Allez Drago. Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et lève-toi.

Il lui arracha sans ménagement la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main. Drago grogna et lui tourna le dos. Blaise poussa un soupir et s'assit sur le lit. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, ne sachant que dire.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de t'effondrer comme ça Drago, dit-il d'une voix mesurée. Tu dois être présent pour Astoria. Je comprends que la nouvelle t'ait chamboulée, mais tu ne peux pas la laisser comme ça.

Il se tut un instant, espérant une réponse, mais il n'eut droit qu'à un silence assourdissant.

— Je comprends qu'avoir un bébé ces temps-ci peut être terrifiant, continua-t-il dans un murmure. Mais tu seras là pour le protéger. Et avec un peu de chance, l'Ordre aura repris les choses en main avant sa naissance.

Il avait dit cela d'une voix étonnamment persuasive. Drago se retourna sur le dos, ses yeux vitreux fixés au plafond.

— C'est pas pour ça que j'ai bu, marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Enfin, pas seulement, se reprit-il après un temps de réflexion.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

— Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda-t-il.

— J'ai entendu Sykes et Avery parler de quelque chose qui m'a rappelé un secret que je garde depuis trop longtemps, répondit-il dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Blaise se tendit imperceptiblement mais garda ses lèvres closes. Quels souvenirs cette conversation avait-elle fait remonter pour que cela atteigne Drago à ce point ?

— Tu sais que j'ai toujours été doué pour éviter de penser aux choses déplaisantes, murmura ce dernier d'une voix rauque. Il m'a suffi d'entendre un seul nom pour que je me souvienne d'à quel point j'étais un ami déplorable.

— Quel nom ? l'interrogea Blaise, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Les mains crispées, il attendit impatiemment. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

— Celui de ta mère.

Drago avait fermé de nouveau les yeux, semblant s'attendre à l'explosion. Mais Blaise ne disait rien, hébété, aussi immobile qu'une statue.

— Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, marmonna-t-il d'une voix cassée, comme assommé.

Drago acquiesça. Blaise sentit la rage gonfler en lui. Il ressentit l'envie violente de frapper l'homme en face de lui, celui qui s'était dit être son ami. Comment avait-il pu savoir et ne rien lui dire ? Comment avait-il pu rester silencieux toutes ces années ? Comment avait-il trouvé la force de lui mentir en le regardant dans les yeux, jour après jour ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé d'empêcher ce qu'il s'était passé ?

En temps normal, Blaise aurait essayé de se raisonner. Mais le sujet de sa mère était sensible, et il lui était difficile de conserver son calme. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de laisser exploser sa colère. Drago se redressa, difficilement, et s'affala inélégamment sur les coussins derrière lui, une main sur le front, les yeux toujours fermés.

— Je suis désolé.

— Au lieu de dire que tu es désolé, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, le coupa-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

Drago tressaillit sous le ton froid, mais Blaise ne se radoucit pas. Il avait besoin de savoir.

— Tout est de la faute de ma mère, murmura finalement le blond.

Blaise resta muet de stupeur. Comment Narcissa Malefoy pouvait-elle avoir un quelconque rapport avec l'assassinat de sa mère ? Pourquoi l'aurait-elle dénoncée ?

— Elles étaient ensembles à Poudlard, poursuivit Drago d'une voix toujours pâteuse et peu assurée. Pas de la même année, mais elles se connaissaient. Et elles étaient sans cesse en compétition, jalouse l'une de l'autre. Leur rivalité a été renforcée lorsque ta mère a tenté de séduire mon père, alors déjà promis à la mienne.

Sa voix se cassa. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre.

— Je ne pensais pas que malgré les années elle la haïssait encore. Elle a sauté sur la première occasion pour se venger.

Il ouvrit prudemment un œil vitreux, qu'il posa sur Blaise. Ce dernier écoutait d'un air hébété, stupéfait de ne jamais avoir relevé cette haine mutuelle entre sa mère et celle de son meilleur ami.

— Avery a tenté, sans grand succès il faut le souligner, de séduire ta mère. Elle l'a bien évidemment repoussé, et tu sais parfaitement à quel point il n'accepte pas l'échec. Il était en colère, rancunier. Ma mère l'a poussé à mentir au Maître, à la dénoncer comme espionne. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, comment ça allait se finir. Elle n'a eu aucun remords.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, lourd. Blaise se sentait presque suffoquer. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce que Drago lui disait. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Les tentatives de séduction d'Avery ne passent pas exactement inaperçues, et même s'il n'avait rien vu, sa mère l'aurait mis au courant, non ?

— Je l'ai appris par hasard, poursuivit Drago d'une voix éraillée. J'ai entendu une de ses conversations avec Avery. Elle n'a jamais su que j'étais au courant.

Il se releva péniblement, vacillant, et fixa tant bien que mal ses yeux dans ceux de Blaise.

— Je ne pouvais rien te dire, tu comprends ? Ma mère…

Blaise le coupa d'un geste. Il soupira. Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais oui, il comprenait son ami. Lui aussi aurait fait n'importe quoi pour protéger sa mère, y compris mentir à son ami. La vérité faisait mal à entendre, à savoir, mais après tout, ce n'était pas de la faute de Drago. Et il n'était pas juste qu'il en pâtisse à cause des erreurs de Narcissa.

— Laisse tomber Drago. Tout ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi est-ce que tu choisis de me le dire maintenant.

Son ami sembla soulagé. Il s'était attendu à une explosion de colère, une froide ignorance, une haine soudaine et irrévocable, mais pas à avoir ce pardon muet.

— Premièrement, je suis soul, dit-il avec une ébauche de sourire. Et tu sais que j'ai la confidence facile quand je suis bourré. Mais surtout, continua-t-il avec une expression plus grave, j'en avais assez de me laisser bouffer par la culpabilité pour un événement dont je ne suis pas le responsable.

Blaise allait ajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par le faux Gallion qui brûla dans sa poche. Il sursauta, s'attirant un regard soupçonneux de Drago. Enfin, aussi soupçonneux que possible étant donné que ce dernier n'était pas vraiment en pleine possession de ses moyens.

— Il faut que j'y aille, dit Blaise d'un ton précipité en se levant. Rend-moi un service. Arrête de boire et va rassurer ta femme, elle est dans tous ses états. Et même si tu n'en veux pas de ce bébé, t'as intérêt à en prendre soin.

Son ami eut un sourire un peu tordu avant de hocher la tête. Sans attendre de réponse plus élaborée, Blaise quitta la pièce le plus vite possible. Il rassura Astoria en deux mots, puis dévala les marches du Manoir au pas de course. L'Ordre venait de lui signaler que Pansy et Lynda étaient évacuées. Il se devait d'arriver dans les prochaines minutes sur les lieux pour ne pas paraître trop suspect aux yeux de Mangemorts, et surtout à ceux de Voldemort.

— Zabini ! l'interpella Rabastan alors qu'il poussait la porte d'entrée. Le Maître m'a demandé de t'assister dans ta mission.

— De me surveiller, oui, grommela Blaise d'une voix inaudible.

Il attendit impatiemment le beau-frère de Bellatrix, puis il gagna le portail pour pouvoir transplaner. Il sortit sa baguette dès qu'il eut réapparut devant l'immense bâtisse. Le battant pendait sur ses gonds, et une des fenêtres avaient volé en éclats. Rabastan jura dans sa barbe et fut le premier à pénétrer dans le manoir, talonné par Blaise.

Ce dernier, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé, tenta de paraître agité et inquiet. Il se précipita vers le corps inerte de Daphné dès qu'il eut mis les pieds dans le salon, tandis que son comparse fouillait la maison. D'un geste, il leva le sort de stupéfixion. Daphné se redressa lentement, en clignant des yeux, apparemment secouée.

— Tout va bien ? lui demanda Blaise d'une voix douce.

— Oui, souffla Daphné en se relevant avec son aide. Pansy et Lynda sont en sécurité. Elles m'ont chargée de te remercier.

Blaise ne put répondre. Rabastan entra dans la pièce en jurant haut et fort, l'énervement se peignant sur son visage.

— Elles sont parties ! L'Ordre les a sûrement emmenées en lieu sûr, éructa-t-il en serrant les poings.

— C'était à prévoir, fit calmement remarquer Blaise. Nous aurions dû agir plus tôt.

Rabastan lui jeta un regard noir.

— Tu l'annonceras toi-même au Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui cracha-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Daphné ne prit la parole qu'une fois sûre qu'il eut transplané.

— Je pense que nous avons besoin d'avoir une petite conversation tous les deux, dit-elle d'une voix dangereusement calme. Tu comptais me dire que tu avais rejoint l'Ordre ou tu avais simplement oublié de m'en informer ?

Blaise déglutit. Il lut dans les yeux bleus de sa femme qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Mais l'important était que la famille Nott soit hors de portée de Voldemort. Il subirait la torture pour cela, mais il s'en fichait. Du moment qu'elles étaient en vie, rien d'autre ne comptait.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Six heures du soir

_Avril 2003_

Les reliefs du dessert venaient à peine d'être débarrassés. Astoria et Daphné parlaient du bébé et de l'examen à venir, le sourire aux lèvres. Blaise finissait son verre de vin, l'esprit vide. Drago couvait sa femme du regard, comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, ils étaient tous plus ou moins détendus. Le dîner avait été excellent, ils avaient passé un bon moment. Ces deux dernières heures, ils avaient eu la sensation d'être loin de la guerre et de toutes ses horreurs.

— J'espère que c'est une petite fille, confia Astoria, avec un sourire tendre de mère, la main posée sur son ventre.

Blaise vit les yeux de Drago s'assombrirent imperceptiblement. Il comprit sans qu'il ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Il valait mieux ne pas être une femme en temps de guerre. Et encore moins une femme faisant partie de la famille d'un traître.

— Drago, l'interpella-t-il en se levant. Je viens de me souvenir que je ne t'ai toujours pas fait goûter le whisky douze ans d'âge que j'ai acheté le mois dernier.

Son ami se leva à son tour et le suivit hors de la salle à manger. Blaise adressa un sourire rassurant à Daphné avant de quitter la pièce, lui assurant qu'ils seraient de retour d'ici peu. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans le petit salon, Drago soupira et sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même. Il s'écroula dans un fauteuil, et remercia son ami du bout des lèvres lorsqu'il lui tendit le whisky.

— Ne te méprends pas, marmonna Drago en regardant l'alcool tournoyer dans son verre. Je suis heureux d'avoir ce bébé, vraiment. Mais…

Il soupira de nouveau et posa le verre sur la table basse sans y toucher.

— J'ai déjà peur pour lui. Qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsqu'il sera né ?

Blaise baissa les yeux, incapable de répondre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était que Potter ait renversé Voldemort d'ici-là. Que le monde sorcier soit enfin en paix. Mais même à présent, cela lui semblait utopique.

— Tu as des nouvelles de Pansy ? demanda soudain Drago, changeant brusquement de sujet.

— Pas vraiment, répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules. Je sais juste qu'elle et Lynda sont saines et sauves. Excepté cela, je n'ai aucun signe de l'Ordre depuis presqu'un mois.

— Tu penses que quelque chose se prépare ?

Blaise hocha lentement le menton, le regard perdu dans le vide. A vrai dire, il était persuadé que Potter préparait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'énorme. Mais il ne savait pas encore quoi pour le moment. Il espérait pouvoir demander davantage d'informations lors de sa prochaine rencontre avec Théo ou un membre de l'Ordre.

— Tu as raconté à Daphné ce qu'il s'est passé après... leur disparition ?

Drago semblait hésitant, mal à l'aise. Blaise secoua sèchement la tête.

— Bien sûr que non, je ne lui ai rien dit, je ne suis pas stupide. Je n'ai pas envie de l'inquiéter pour rien.

Ou de nourrir les doutes qu'elle a déjà, se dit-il silencieusement. Il ignora le regard sceptique de Drago. Il savait que Daphné s'inquiétait pour lui. Surtout depuis qu'elle savait pour l'Ordre, ou en tout cas du peu qu'il en avait raconté. Elle ne savait ni pour les soupçons de Bellatrix, ni pour la longue et pénible torture qu'il avait dû subir après la fuite de Pansy et Lynda. Elle savait juste qu'il avait coopéré avec Potter pour protéger les Nott. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

La porte s'ouvrit, empêchant Drago d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Les deux sœurs se tenaient sur le seuil, Astoria souriant doucement et Daphné plissant les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

— Peut-on rentrer mon chéri ? demanda Astoria. Je suis fatiguée.

Drago approuva immédiatement. Il se leva et passa un bras précautionneux autour de sa femme, comme s'il manipulait une statue de cristal. Ils saluèrent les Zabini, les sœurs s'embrassèrent, les deux amis se serrèrent la main d'un air grave. Puis les Malefoy s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit noire. Une fois que les boucles brunes de sa cadette eurent disparues, Daphné se tourna vers son mari, le regard sérieux.

— Rassure-moi, tu n'étais pas en train d'essayer d'enrôler Drago ? demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés.

— Enrôler Drago ? répéta-t-il, mal à l'aise. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, Blaise, s'il te plaît. Tu as accepté d'aider l'Ordre pour évacuer Pansy et Lynda, et je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante. Tu m'as juré que ton rôle s'arrêtait là, mais je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien qu'il y a plus et que tu ne dis rien pour me protéger. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'être prudent, et surtout, de ne pas embarquer ton meilleur ami là-dedans alors qu'il va devenir père.

Daphné acheva sa tirade la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux. Emu, Blaise s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras. Il la sentit d'abord crispée, puis peu à peu, elle se détendit et lui rendit son étreinte.

— Je sais ce que je fais, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, lui mentant de manière éhontée. Je sais que tu es inquiète, et tu as tous les droits de l'être, mais fais-moi confiance. Je travaille à nous rendre une vie meilleure. Et jamais je ne demanderais à Drago de se compromettre pour moi alors qu'il attend un bébé.

Il avait dit cela d'une manière tellement convaincante qu'il aurait presque pu se croire lui-même. Il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité, mais qui fut vite balayée par sa raison. Daphné était suffisamment angoissée comme cela, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui communique sa peur.

— Jure-moi qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, supplia-t-elle à son oreille.

Blaise serra les dents. Il ne pouvait lui promettre une chose à pareille. Cela ne dépendait pas de lui. Mais ses larmes dans son cou eurent raison de ses dernières défenses.

— Je te le jure, murmura-t-il.

Il resserra son étreinte et ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de ce corps tiède contre le sien. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il pourrait tenir sa promesse.

* * *

Mal réveillé, Blaise se lavait les dents en se retenant difficilement de bâiller. Il avait eu énormément de mal à dormir cette nuit. Il n'avait cessé de faire des cauchemars, qui se finissaient invariablement de la même façon : lui mort, avec Daphné pleurant sur son cadavre. Il cracha dans le lavabo puis frotta ses paupières douloureuses. La seule chose qui le rassurait à propos de ces visions apocalyptiques était qu'il n'avait jamais été doué en Divination.

Encore un peu secoué par les réminiscences de sa nuit agitée, il ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsqu'il sentit le Gallion chauffer contre sa peau. Hébété, il resta plusieurs secondes figé avant que les mécanismes de son cerveau ne se remettent en place. La tranche indiquait 1708. Le 17 signifiait un rendez-vous à dix-sept heures, et le 08 était le code pour le coupe-gorge qu'était la Tête de Sanglier. Blaise sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Après ces longues semaines de silence, il était enfin temps de repasser à l'action.

Son agitation dû se voir sur son visage, car lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains, Daphné plissa les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Blaise tenta de la rassurer d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire persuasif.

— Je dois rejoindre Drago. Tu salueras ta sœur pour moi, d'accord ?

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter le Manoir à grand pas, un pincement de culpabilité lui serrant le cœur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire la vérité, mais c'était impossible. Au pire des cas, s'il se faisait prendre, ainsi serait-elle peut-être épargnée. Au moins, elle ne ressasserait pas seule son absence toute la journée, étant donné qu'elle s'était proposée pour accompagner Astoria à son premier rendez-vous médical pour le bébé. Cela allait lui changer les idées, et lui faire oublier un tant soit peu l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

De son côté, conformément à ses dires, Blaise gagna le manoir Malefoy. Il resta cependant prudemment à l'extérieur, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Depuis la révélation de Drago pour tout dire. Il évitait tout contact avec Avery ou Narcissa, tentative couronnée de succès pour le moment.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il était parvenu à garder son calme, à se maîtriser. Mais il ne pouvait pas garantir que cela continuerait s'il croisait l'un des deux. Son self-control avait des limites. Et il préférait reculer son inévitable explosion le plus loin possible. Son rôle de taupe était de ne pas se faire remarquer, ou alors le moins possible. Et agresser publiquement un autre Mangemort ou la mère de son meilleur ami pour venger sa traîtresse de mère n'était pas exactement le meilleur moyen pour cela.

Blaise fut arraché de ses pensées lorsque Drago apparut sur le perron. Après un bref salut, il lui emboîta le pas en direction du portail qui se dressait au bout de l'allée. Une fois à l'extérieur, son ami lui confia leur mission du jour.

— Nous devons aller surveiller le Chemin de Traverse, soupira Drago. Des témoins ont dit avoir vu Weasley là-bas il y a deux jours.

Blaise se sentit soulagé. Il ne serait pas question de chercher des membres de l'Ordre, de terroriser ou torturer des gens, juste une simple mission de surveillance. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son ami ne semblait pas plus heureux que cela. Il ne put interpréter son air lugubre que lorsque Rodolphus Lestrange les rejoignit, en traînant des pieds.

— Combien de temps comptez-vous rester plantés là ? les interpella-t-il d'une voix acerbe. Allons-y.

Sans attendre leur réponse, il transplana dans un craquement sec. Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de l'imiter. Son semblant de bonne humeur envolée, Blaise les suivit sans grande conviction. Finalement, cette journée serait comme toutes les autres. Remplie de cris, de souffrance, et de terreur.

Sa prédiction ne fut pas loin de la vérité. La journée durant, leur mission dite de surveillance fut en réalité consacrée à interroger, et donc torturer, chaque pauvre personne ayant eu le malheur de se trouver sur le Chemin de Traverse. Commerçants comme acheteurs, Rodolphus fut sans pitié. Et bien évidemment, cela fut totalement vain. Personne n'avait la moindre information sur Weasley, ses agissements ou son emplacement. Et plus les heures passaient, plus Lestrange devenait violent.

Vers seize heures, Drago eut le courage de lui suggérer de laisser tomber. En rage, le Mangemort l'invectiva avec force, avant de disparaître dans un bruit sonore. Epuisés et affamés, les deux amis se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur, où ils demandèrent boissons et plats, tentant d'ignorer les regards à la fois craintifs et haineux qui les entouraient.

— Je me demandais, dit soudain Drago, rompant le silence un peu tendu, que nous arrivera-t-il après ?

— Après ? répéta Blaise en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur. Après quoi ?

L'air nerveux, son ami but une gorgée de Bièraubeurre avant de poursuivre, dans un chuchotement discret.

— Tu dis que tu as rejoint l'Ordre pour pouvoir changer les choses, aider Potter à rendre ce monde meilleur. Ce que je conçois. Cette guerre sans fin est pénible à vivre. Mais que nous arrivera-t-il, à nous, si tu réussis ? Crois-tu que le monde nous verra comme des sauveurs ? Que nous serons pardonnés pour nos actes ? Que nous pourrons vivre notre petite vie de famille tranquillement ?

Drago eut une grimace dégoutée, signifiant ainsi ce qu'il pensait réellement des réponses à ces questions. Il finit sa choppe d'une traite, sous le regard un peu perdu de Blaise. Celui-ci devait avouer qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Aux yeux de tous, ils étaient des Mangemorts, des tueurs, des meurtriers. Rien de plus. La seule chose qui les protégerait d'Azkaban serait la parole de Potter. Si jamais il les défendait. Et encore, il ne pourrait certainement pas faire justice tout seul. Blaise sentit son cœur comme étreint dans un étau. La précarité de son futur et le manque flagrant de choix qu'il avait apparu devant ses yeux. La mort, la soumission, ou Azkaban. Ce n'était pas un programme très réjouissant.

Il fut tiré de ses pessimistes pensées par le barman qui posait une nouvelle choppe de Bièraubeurre devant Drago. Presque automatiquement, son regard se dirigea vers la vieille horloge fixée au-dessus de la porte. Elle indiquait dix-sept heures, et donc par la même occasion qu'il était en retard.

— Je vais devoir y aller, annonça-t-il à son avis en se levant précipitamment.

Drago sembla comprendre où il se rendait, ou tout du moins qui il allait voir, car l'étonnement fit rapidement place à la lassitude dans ses prunelles grises.

— Fais attention à toi, murmura-t-il avant de retourner à son assiette de pomme de terre sautées et sa boisson.

La gorge encore un peu serrée, Blaise acquiesça vaguement. Il quitta le Chaudron Baveur au plus vite et transplana en direction de Pré-au-lard. Pestant contre lui-même, il gagna la Tête de sanglier le plus vite possible, priant pour que son rendez-vous ne soit pas déjà parti face à son retard.

Il fut atteint d'un intense soulagement lorsqu'il poussa la porte du bar sordide et qu'il vit une silhouette encapuchonnée noyée d'ombre dans un coin de la salle. Adossée à sa chaise, la personne dont le visage était caché par la large capuche, jouait distraitement avec un Gallion, si vite qu'il était difficile de le suivre des yeux. Blaise n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de prendre place face à son contact. Le Gallion disparut immédiatement dans la manche de son vis-à-vis.

— Salut Blaise, murmura la silhouette face à lui d'une voix légèrement amusée.

— Théo ! soupira Blaise en réponse d'une voix soulagée. Tout va bien ?

— Je t'avoue que cela pourrait aller mieux.

Son ami se pencha vers lui, lui permettant de voir sa grimace exagérée.

— Pansy m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Disons qu'elle n'est pas particulièrement heureuse de vivre cachée telle une fugitive.

Blaise ne put retenir un petit rire discret. Il imaginait parfaitement la situation. Pansy pouvait être une véritable furie lorsqu'elle le désirait. Et avoir été enlevée et protégée contre son gré ne devait pas l'avoir mise de bonne humeur.

— Trêve de plaisanteries, soupira Théo en reprenant soudain son sérieux. Le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder, et j'ai plusieurs informations importantes à te transmettre.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'eux pour s'assurer d'être à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes avant de se lancer.

— Tu sais très bien qu'étant donné ta position, je ne peux te donner d'informations trop compromettantes pour l'Ordre, au cas où il t'arriverait quelque chose. Mais Potter m'a autorisé à te révéler certaines choses.

Il se tut un instant lorsque la serveuse passa devant leur table. Elle déposa une choppe de Bièraubeurre sale devant le colosse qui jouait aux cartes avec des gobelins, à deux tables d'eux, puis tourna les talons. Théo ne reprit qu'une fois qu'elle fut derrière son comptoir.

— Sans rentrer dans les détails, l'Ordre avance sur la totalité des fronts. Plusieurs hommes ont été placés à des endroits stratégiques, et ils progressent de manière significative. Le nombre de recrues a également beaucoup augmenté. Chaque semaine voit émerger un nombre important de personnes souhaitant nous rejoindre. Cela augure d'excellentes choses.

La voix de Théo baissa encore d'une octave, forçant Blaise à se rapprocher et à tendre l'oreille au maximum.

— Ce que tu dois savoir, murmura-t-il, c'est que tout cela sera bientôt fini. Potter a un plan. Un plan pour renverser Tu-sais-qui, pour reprendre définitivement le contrôle de la société magique.

— Quel plan ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Blaise, frustré, pendu aux lèvres de son ami.

— Je n'ai pas tous les détails, répondit Théo en secouant le menton. Mais je sais qu'il le prépare depuis plusieurs mois. Avec Weasley et Granger. Ils sont les seuls à en connaître la teneur exacte. Ils ne font que distiller quelques informations aux membres qui leur sont les plus proches, au cas où il leur arriverait quelque chose. Le peu qu'ils m'en ont dit était qu'il s'agissait de collecter des objets indispensables à la chute de Tu-sais-qui.

— Des objets ? répéta Blaise, sceptique.

— C'est tout ce que je sais, marmonna Théo en haussant les épaules. Il y en a sept en tout. Ils en ont trouvé quatre lorsqu'ils étaient en vadrouille, mais ils ne savent pas où sont les trois restants.

Perplexe, Blaise n'ajouta rien. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cela aiderait à défaire Voldemort, cela le frustrait énormément, et c'est avec difficulté qu'il tenta de se convaincre de faire confiance à Potter. Le Survivant devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il ne déploierait pas tant d'efforts pour rien.

— Sinon, soupira Théo. Comment cela se passe-t-il de ton côté ? Bellatrix est toujours sur ton dos ?

Blaise grimaça en acquiesçant.

— Malheureusement oui. Et elle colle son mari et son beau-frère à mes basques. J'ai eu de la chance jusqu'ici, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer.

Théo fronça les sourcils, apparemment inquiet. Il lui posa ensuite plusieurs questions sur Drago, Astoria et le bébé à venir. Durant quelques instants, ils eurent presque l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une situation normale. Qu'ils étaient de retour dans le salon de Blaise, sirotant un verre de liqueur en discutant de problèmes mineurs.

Ils furent brutalement ramenés à la réalité par des rires bruyants dans la rue, et qui s'amplifièrent lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit. Ils se raidirent lorsque le groupe de Mangemorts entra, apparemment hilare.

— Je vais y aller, murmura Théo, la couleur ayant déserté son visage.

Il tira sur sa capuche, dans l'espoir de cacher davantage sa face pâle. Blaise serra les lèvres, tendu. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui leur arriveraient s'ils se faisaient prendre. Théo se leva, mais au lieu de partir, il resta debout à côté de lui, indécis. Il ne se décida à parler que lorsqu'un des Mangemorts tourna son regard vers eux, soupçonneux.

— Ecoute, je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais Potter a une mission pour toi.

— Pourquoi…, s'étonna Blaise.

Mais Théo ne le laissa pas finir, et le coupa net.

— Parce que c'est une mission suicide. Il veut que tu tues le serpent. Nagini.

Blaise resta hébété, un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'exprimer sa surprise face à cette demande incongrue. A l'extérieur, le premier coup de six heures résonna, amplifié par magie.

— Le couvre-feu, marmonna-t-il en pâlissant. Va-t'en, ordonna-t-il à son ami. Maintenant, ou tu ne pourras plus repartir sans qu'ils te suivent.

Théo hocha le menton résolument, lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil inquiet, puis se coula en direction de la sortie. Et par la même occasion du groupe de Mangemorts.

Trois coups avaient déjà retentis lorsqu'il atteignit la porte. Blaise fut pris de sueurs froides lorsqu'il vit un des Mangemorts empoigner son ami par le coude, passablement éméché. Quatre coups.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se leva et apostropha violemment le coupable. Cinq coups.

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui, un air mauvais sur le visage, lâchant Théo par la même occasion. Celui-ci ne perdit pas son temps, et à peine eut-il mis un pied en-dehors du bar qu'il transplana. Le craquement sonore de son transplanage fut couvert par le sixième coup de l'horloge, qui signala ensuite par son silence la mise en place du couvre-feu.

Tout le corps de Blaise se relâcha. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Soulagé, il porta enfin son regard sur le visage de celui qu'il avait si brusquement appelé. Et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il fut tendu de nouveau. Avery le fixait de ses prunelles insolentes, un sourcil levé.

— Un problème Zabini ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Blaise serra les poings et s'exhorta au calme.

— Tu es là pour rencontrer Potter ? Après tout, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de ta part. Tu as la traîtrise dans le sang après tout.

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Entendre cet abruti faire mention de sa mère, voir son visage si arrogant, cela le fit craquer. Il avait envie depuis tellement longtemps de démolir cette expression si suffisante. Son poing partit tout seul.

Emporté par ses sentiments, ne réfléchissant pas aux conséquences de ses actes, il l'empoigna par le col et approcha son visage du sien, insoucieux du sang qui coulait à flot du nez de son ennemi. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et parla d'une voix froide et tranchante, dans un murmure à peine audible.

— Je sais ce que tu as fait à ma mère, et tu vas payer pour ça.

La surprise se lut dans les prunelles grises d'Avery. Blaise n'y prit pas garde. Il le lâcha avec une répugnance évidente, puis il quitta le bar d'un pas royal, en claquant la porte derrière lui. Etant un des rares privilégiés à porter la Marque, il put transplaner sans déclencher le sortilège du couvre-feu.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois seul dans le hall sombre et silencieux du manoir Greengrass qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il en était surpris, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Cette ordure l'avait mérité.

Et il se jura également qu'il ne venait pas de faire une promesse en l'air. Un jour, il ne savait pas encore où ni comment ni quand, mais Avery paierait pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Si possible dans la douleur.

Envahi par la fatigue, Blaise ôta sa cape, qu'il suspendit à la patère de l'entrée. Il était temps d'aller rassurer Daphné. Celle-ci devait sûrement être rongée par l'attente et l'inquiétude.

En se dirigeant vers le salon, il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Théo. « Tue le serpent ». Cette demande était aussi incongrue qu'impossible. Comment était-il censé s'en prendre à l'animal du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui le suivait comme une seconde peau ? A moins de vouloir mourir, il ne voyait pas.

En soupirant, il se dit qu'il allait devoir y réfléchir sérieusement. Il existait bien un moyen. Il suffisait de le trouver.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Des soldats de plomb

_Mai 2003_

— Je persiste à dire que c'est une très mauvaise idée, marmonna Blaise en se grattant le cou, mal à l'aise.

— Tais-toi, siffla Daphné. Notre absence aurait été mal vue, tu le sais très bien. Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient le moindre soupçon sur toi.

Blaise s'empêcha de répliquer que c'était déjà le cas et retint un soupir. Il plaqua un sourire artificiel sur son visage, puis, Daphné à son bras, il pénétra dans l'immense salle de réception du manoir Malefoy, fastueusement décoré pour l'occasion. Il eut la désagréable sensation de se jeter de lui-même dans la fosse aux lions.

— Allons saluer Lucius et Narcissa, suggéra Daphné, un léger sourire factice plaqué sur les lèvres.

— J'irais les voir plus tard, je dois d'abord trouver Drago, contra Blaise.

Il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il allait bien devoir faire face à Narcissa, mais le plus tard serait le mieux. Et si possible, pas dans une pièce remplie de Mangemorts. Daphné le fusilla du regard, mais il l'ignora du mieux qu'il put. Il pouvait lui accorder beaucoup de choses, mais il serait intraitable sur ce point. Il était hors de question qu'il confronte Mrs Malefoy en présence de Daphné.

— Comme tu voudras, persifla celle-ci. Je tiens quand même à te signaler que ne pas saluer les hôtes est d'une impolitesse extrême.

Elle reprit sa main, leva le menton et tourna les talons, fière et digne. Blaise la retint légèrement par le coude. Elle se retourna vers lui, prête à l'invectiver à voix basse.

— Fais attention à toi, lui murmura-t-il doucement, la coupant dans son élan.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la pommette puis la relâcha. Un peu ébranlée, Daphné hocha doucement le menton, puis se glissa dans la foule. Blaise la regarda s'éloigner, la gorge serrée. Il devait avouer ne pas être rassuré à cent pour cent, pas lorsqu'elle était entourée d'une cinquantaine de Mangemorts au regard lubrique.

S'arrangeant pour toujours la garder dans son champ de vision, Blaise se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce, où Drago s'occupait à vider son verre avec application.

— Où est ta femme ? lui demanda-t-il en arrivant à ses côtés.

— Collée à ma mère, grogna Drago en s'emparant d'un nouveau verre sur un des plateaux qui passaient. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de dire à tout le monde que la dynastie des Malefoy est assurée. Je n'imagine même pas sa tête s'il s'agit effectivement d'une fille.

Il lui tendit une coupe de champagne, que Blaise refusa poliment. Il ne tenait pas à s'enivrer ce soir-là malgré les circonstances. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'être saoul et de raconter ses moindres petits secrets dans une pièce remplie de gens qui voudraient sûrement sa peau s'ils savaient qu'il aidait l'Ordre à les renverser. Il préférait être en pleine possession de ses moyens à la perspective des heures à venir.

— La fête de la Victoire, marmonna Drago. C'est de plus en plus déprimant chaque année.

Il se mit à boire la coupe qu'il venait de tendre à son ami, laissant son regard orageux se promener dans la salle encombrée.

— Quel beau monde, ironisa Blaise.

Face à eux, Daphné discutait avec les Malefoy, aussi ravissante que d'habitude dans sa robe de mousseline bleue. Plus loin, Sykes faisait du charme à la jolie sœur d'Avery, lui-même au bras d'une magnifique jeune femme, qui semblait manifestement mal à l'aise. Près du buffet, le frère et la sœur Carrow se gavaient de petits fours. Travers discutait d'un air sérieux et digne avec Mulciber et Macnair. Jugson chapardait ce qu'il pouvait. Blaise le soupçonnait fortement d'être kleptomane. Lorsque son regard passa sur lui, il le vit enfouir une petite cuillère en or dans une poche de sa robe.

Au centre de la pièce, sous un des énormes lustres en cristal, se tenait Bellatrix, impériale et majestueuse. Au moment où il croisa ses prunelles sombres, il la vit sourire d'un air mauvais. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de Rodolphus, debout à ses côtés, et lui chuchota quelque chose qui le fit rire. Mal à l'aise, Blaise poursuivit son inspection avec une indifférence marquée.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'à part quelques visages connus, comme Rookwood, Selwyn, ou Yaxley, il ne reconnaissait pas la plupart des personnes présentes. Les invités étaient pour la majorité de jeunes hommes arrogants et fiers, qui ne se rendaient pas compte de l'atrocité des actes qu'ils commettaient. Encore des enfants pour certains.

— Tu as trouvé un moyen ? lui demanda Drago, l'arrachant à sa contemplation.

Blaise secoua négativement la tête. Quelques jours plus tôt, il s'était confié à son ami à propos de la mission que Potter lui avait livrée et que Théo avait qualifié de suicidaire. Drago avait insulté Potter de longues minutes avant de regagner son calme. Lui aussi trouvait que le Survivant allait trop loin sur ce coup. Il était même persuadé qu'il lui avait demandé une telle chose dans le seul but de se débarrasser de lui. Blaise était en fort désaccord à ce propos. Ce n'était pas le genre de Potter.

Il n'empêche que depuis toutes ces semaines, il n'avait réussi à élaborer aucun plan viable pour mener sa mission à bien. Nagini était collée en permanence au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui était lui-même peu accessible. Rien que l'idée de séparer le serpent de son maître était irréalisable, et cela le décourageait.

— Si seulement je savais pourquoi je devais le faire, soupira Blaise. Peut-être que je serais un petit plus impliqué.

— Mais comme à son habitude, Potter a envie de jouer au héros et de tout garder pour lui, grogna Drago.

Il vida son verre d'un geste machinal.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je le comprenais dans un sens, répliqua son ami. C'est mieux ainsi, si je me fais prendre, je ne pourrais pas dévoiler son plan. Maintenant arrêtons d'en parler ici.

Drago acquiesça sagement. Il était effectivement plus prudent de ne pas discuter de ce problème alors qu'ils étaient en plein territoire ennemi. Se faire prendre ainsi aurait été vraiment stupide.

— Attention, marmonna soudainement son ami en se redressant.

Blaise suivit son regard et se raidit. Droit devant eux, les parents Malefoy et les deux sœurs Greengrass se frayaient un chemin dans leur direction. Daphné, le bras passé autour de la taille de sa cadette, le fixait de ses prunelles sévères, lui signalant silencieusement de bien se comporter.

— Bonsoir Blaise, c'est un honneur pour nous de vous recevoir ce soir, énonça pompeusement Lucius en lui tendant la main.

Blaise la serra mécaniquement en inclinant la tête.

— C'est un plaisir pour moi que d'être présent, affirma-t-il d'une voix quelque peu grinçante. Mrs Malefoy.

Au prix d'un effort quasi surhumain, il baisa délicatement la main que lui tendait la mère de son ami. Puis il se redressa sans attendre, la colère fourmillant déjà dans la moindre parcelle de son corps. Croiser les prunelles si calmes de Narcissa le faisait bouillir. Avant de ne faire quoi que ce soit qu'il regretterait par la suite, il s'excusa du bout des lèvres et partit en direction du buffet, ignorant Daphné qui lui faisait les gros yeux.

Mais il n'alla malheureusement pas bien loin. Quelques mètres plus loin, une main posée sur son coude l'arrêta aussitôt. Il se tourna vers Bellatrix vivement, et arracha son bras de son emprise dès qu'il vit de qui il s'agissait, le moins brusquement possible. La tante de son ami eut un sourire un peu tordu, de celui qu'elle réservait aux gens qu'elle torturait.

— Un problème Zabini ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

— Absolument pas, répliqua-t-il d'un ton ferme. Juste une envie de petits fours.

— Je te les déconseille, ils ont un goût atroce, dit-elle d'un ton banal.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et plissa les yeux. Son sourire disparut.

— Je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse, chuchota-t-elle. Je sais que tu manigances quelque chose. Le Maître ne veut pas me croire, mais moi, je sais que tu es un traître à ton sang, à l'image de ta défunte mère. Je t'avais dit que j'irais le voir dès que j'aurais des preuves, ce qui est à présent le cas.

Blaise sentit sa gorge s'assécher et ses poings se crisper.

— J'aurais juste une question à te poser, poursuivit-elle d'un ton léger. Que faisais-tu le mois dernier à la Tête au Sanglier ?

— Je prenais juste un verre, rétorqua-t-il avec une nonchalance étudiée. C'est interdit ?

— Bien sûr que non, rit Bellatrix, mais les rencontres avec les membres de l'Ordre le sont. Et c'est bien ce que tu étais en train de faire, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je prenais juste un verre, répéta Blaise, le visage lisse mais le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

— Alors qui était la personne que tu as rencontrée ? Celle qui est sortie du bar juste avant le couvre-feu et qui a disparu précipitamment ?

Bellatrix souriait d'un air satisfait, comme persuadée de l'avoir déjà piégé. Blaise serra les dents, luttant pour maintenir l'impassibilité de son visage.

— Je n'ai rencontré personne à part Avery et ses chers amis, soupira-t-il d'un air ennuyé. Je n'ai vu personne sortir du bar à ce moment-là. Alors à moins que tu aies de véritables preuves, ce dont je doute, tu devrais t'abstenir de t'en prendre à moi. Le Maître place de grands espoirs en moi, et il sera certainement peu ravi s'il s'aperçoit que tu déploies tous tes efforts pour faire croire à une trahison improbable.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il tourna les talons et se dirigea résolument vers le bar. Il avait besoin d'un petit remontant. Il ignorait si ces paroles avaient produit l'effet désiré, mais il était persuadé que Bellatrix ne laisserait jamais tomber. Pas tant qu'il serait en vie. Il fallait qu'il redouble de prudence à présent, encore plus qu'auparavant.

Il finit son verre d'une traite et laissa son regard se promener sur la salle de réception. Bellatrix était partie en fulminant, il eut à peine le temps de voir ses boucles noires disparaître à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se sentit aussitôt soulagé d'un poids. Il n'aurait pas à subir sa colère ou son regard orageux toute la soirée.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de souffler davantage. A peine quelques instants plus tard, Sykes s'accouda à ses côtés, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

— Alors Zabini, il paraît que tu as cogné Avery le mois dernier quand vous vous êtes croisés à la Tête au Sanglier, fit-il remarquer d'une voix traînante.

— J'ai juste glissé, répliqua Blaise d'une voix nonchalante, pressé de se débarrasser de cet abruti.

— Evidemment, susurra Sykes en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, poursuivit-il une fois qu'il eut fini de siroter, c'est pourquoi.

— Rien qui ne te concerne.

Le Mangemort plissa les yeux face au ton sec.

— Ecoute-moi bien Zabini, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi, Avery et la mère de Malefoy, et je finirais par découvrir de quoi il retourne. Maintenant tu as deux options. Ou tu me dis immédiatement de quoi il s'agit, ou je vais tenter de le découvrir moi-même, au risque de déterrer le moindre de tes petits secrets. C'est comme tu le souhaites.

Blaise resta impassible, cachant habilement son irritation et son inquiétude. Il connaissait Sykes. Ce petit con allait fouiller jusqu'à déterrer la moindre cochonnerie qu'il pourrait trouver. Et l'avoir sur son dos en plus de Bellatrix était plus que ce qu'il était prêt à endurer.

— Mrs Malefoy m'a informé que c'était Avery qui avait dénoncé ma mère, dit-il tranquillement. Il n'a eu que ce que qu'il méritait depuis longtemps.

Pensif, Sykes sembla évaluer mentalement la véracité de cette information.

— Tu défendais donc une traître à son sang, fit-il remarquer d'une voix doucereuse.

— J'aurais simplement voulu pouvoir la confronter et la dénoncer moi-même.

Blaise mit dans cette phrase toute la colère et la rancune qu'il possédait, croisant les doigts pour paraître convaincant.

— Par sa faute, je suis maintenant considéré comme un élément instable par le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que mon seul souhait est de le servir.

Il déposa son verre sur le comptoir, la gorge nouée par tant d'inepties.

— A présent, ce n'est pas que ta présence me déplaît, mais j'ai mieux à faire. Si tu veux parler de cette affaire, va plutôt te plaindre auprès de ton pote Avery.

Blaise se redressa puis s'éloigna, le dos droit, le menton haut. Sa tentative de sortie digne échoua cependant lamentablement. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il se heurta à Avery en personne, qui le transperça d'un regard meurtrier.

— Un problème ? demanda Blaise avec une indifférence étudiée.

Il n'avait même plus l'énergie d'être en colère. Il avait fait bien trop de rencontres épuisantes en une seule soirée.

— Surveille tes arrières, Zabini, gronda Avery. Je me vengerais de ce que tu m'as fait.

— Et bien dans ce cas-là, nous sommes deux, lui répondit froidement Blaise.

En ayant assez, il partit sans un mot de plus, lessivé mentalement. Il y avait bien trop de gens ici qui voulaient sa peau, c'était épuisant. Il rejoignit Daphné, qui était, heureusement, seule avec sa sœur et Drago, les parents Malefoy ayant disparu dans la foule.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en le voyant s'approcher avec une mine aussi sérieuse.

Il la rassura d'un sourire un peu crispé.

— Quelques problèmes avec des collègues, lui dit-il d'un ton léger. Rien de bien grave.

Drago leva un sourcil interrogateur. Daphné s'apprêtait à le harceler de questions, lorsque le silence se fit progressivement dans la salle. Leurs regards se tournèrent automatiquement vers la petite estrade dressée pour l'occasion à l'autre bout de la pièce, près du buffet. Lord Voldemort en personne, son serpent adoré sur les épaules, se dressait devant eux, les surplombant avec supériorité.

Lorsque le silence fut complet, il ouvrit les bras, et entama son discours. Le même, tous les ans, depuis leur victoire. Nous dominons le monde, nous éradiquons la vermine de jour en jour, blablabla… Blaise prit donc grand soin de mettre son conduit auditif en mode veille et suivit attentivement le serpent des yeux. Le reptile, énorme, immense, descendit des épaules de son maître et se mit à ramper à ses pieds, sifflant sans discontinuité. Comment allait-il bien faire pour le tuer ?

Le point le plus difficile allait être de lui faire quitter le Seigneur des Ténèbres durant un laps de temps suffisant. Venait ensuite le problème de l'acte en lui-même. Comment procéder ? Un sortilège serait plus propre, mais connaissant Voldemort, il avait sûrement protégé son reptile, et cela serait inefficace. Et il devait faire en sorte de faire tout ceci sans se faire démasquer ou risquer que la piste remonte à lui, ou alors il était sûr de ne pas survivre à cette guerre sans fin.

Il sursauta lorsque les applaudissements crépitèrent à travers la salle. Il s'empressa d'imiter ses voisins, le regard toujours attaché au serpent. Lorsque les vivats sur furent éteints, Voldemort se retira, suivi de son reptile. Blaise les regarda disparaître à l'étage, frustré de ne pas avoir ne serait-ce que le début d'une solution.

— Tu ne m'invites pas à danser ?

La question, de nouveau, le fit presque sursauter. Sur l'estrade, un orchestre avait remplacé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Daphné le fixait avec inquiétude, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Blaise hocha mécaniquement la tête et saisit la main qu'elle lui tendait. Une fois dans le périmètre de la piste, il la serra contre elle et ils commencèrent à tournoyer. Astoria et Drago valsaient à leurs côtés, l'air aussi peu à l'aise qu'eux.

— Tu prépares quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? chuchota Daphné à son oreille.

— Je ne peux rien te dire, tu le sais, soupira Blaise en resserrant son étreinte. Tu dois me faire confiance. Si tout se passe bien, cette année nous assistons à la dernière fête de ce genre. La mascarade sera bientôt finie.

Il la sentit se tendre contre lui. Elle était inquiète, il le savait. Mais il n'avait plus le choix à présent. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à l'espoir, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. La vision d'une vie meilleure se laissait apercevoir au bout du tunnel, et il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était qu'elle devienne réalité.

La musique s'arrêta, et des applaudissements polis se répandirent dans la salle. Blaise se décolla de sa femme et plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes, y faisant passer toute sa force de persuasion.

— Rappelle-toi ta promesse, lui dit-elle dans un murmure presque accusateur.

Blaise ferma un instant les paupières, se sentant encore déchiré par cette promesse qu'elle lui avait arraché.

— Je l'ai toujours à l'esprit, lui assura-t-il.

Il glissa sa main sur sa nuque, caressant les mèches blondes à la base de son crâne, puis l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

— Je dois m'éclipser quelques instants, reste avec ta sœur.

Daphné pinça les lèvres, retenant manifestement sa question. Il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il lui pressa une dernière fois la main puis se dirigea vers Drago.

— J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Veille sur Daphné pour moi.

Drago hocha la tête, accompagné d'un regard d'avertissement. Blaise ignora la boule de stress qui naissait dans son ventre, ainsi que la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que c'était de la folie. Il se fondit dans la foule, puis sortit par la porte principale pour gagner l'escalier de marbre. Sans un bruit, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, il gagna le premier étage, puis se dirigea vers l'aile ouest. A droite, à gauche, encore à gauche. Arrivé à proximité de sa destination, il entendit un sifflement désagréable, qui le fit frissonner. Il jeta un coup d'œil après l'angle du couloir, et vit Nagini qui montait la garde devant la salle de réunion, ondulant dangereusement.

Le souffle court, Blaise profita d'un instant où le serpent regardait dans la direction opposée pour se glisser dans la première pièce qu'il pouvait, un petit bureau laissé à l'abandon et couvert d'une couche de poussière. La main tremblante, il entrouvrit la porte et colla son œil sur l'ouverture. Sa position stratégique lui permettait d'observer le reptile tout en lui étant invisible, et il était assez loin pour s'enfuir au cas où il se ferait repérer.

D'abord hésitant, Blaise finit par sortir sa baguette, qu'il glissa dans la fine ouverture. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait, et il craignait pour sa vie, mais il se devait au moins d'essayer. Il visa avec précision, tâche difficile étant donné les frissons qui le secouaient tout entier.

— Confringo, murmura-t-il.

Comme prévu, le sortilège fusa à travers le couloir et frappa le reptile, puissant. Par contre, ce qui ne fut absolument pas prévu, c'est que le sortilège ricocha. Sous ses yeux écarquillés, Blaise vit le rayon rouge rebondir sur les écailles du serpent et heurter la porte qu'il surveillait. Le bois explosa sous l'impact, et une onde de choc se propagea dans le couloir. Blaise ferma précipitamment le battant et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. Dans le couloir, derrière le mince panneau, il entendait les sifflements furieux du serpent, et ceux de Voldemort, qui semblait furieux.

Ne parvenant pas à réfléchir de manière cohérente, pris de sueurs froides, Blaise regarda tout autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une échappatoire. Le manoir Malefoy était plein de passages secrets, raccourcis et couloirs cachés, il avait assez joué ici lorsqu'il était petit pour le savoir. Ce fut dans cette optique qu'il se mit à chercher désespérément une issue, bougeant chaque objet possible de la pièce.

Le stress lui nouait la gorge. S'il ne se trouvait pas en bas au moment où Voldemort ferait son apparition, autant se pendre lui-même pour s'éviter une mort lente et douloureuse. Mais alors que les pires scénarios se déroulaient dans son esprit, il trouva une porte en bois moulu, cachée derrière une tapisserie qu'il arracha sans y penser davantage.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et se glissa dans l'ouverture. Il dévala les escaliers qu'il trouva derrière, jusqu'à arriver à une autre porte, qui ne semblait pas avoir été ouverte depuis des décennies. Elle s'ouvrit bruyamment lorsqu'il força le passage par magie, lui permettant de sortir de l'étroit boyau. Il se retrouva dans un petit salon, une pièce inutilisée du rez-de-chaussée, où fauteuils et canapés étaient recouverts de tissus blancs.

Epoussetant son costume couvert de poussière, il se dirigea vers la porte, derrière laquelle il entendait des cris, bruits de pas, et des voix énervées. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser la main sur la poignée que le battant s'ouvrit devant lui. Il fut soulagé l'espace de quelques instants lorsqu'il vit des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Son cœur s'arrêta de nouveau lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Drago, mais de sa mère.

— Mrs Malefoy, la salua-t-il avec raideur, glacé.

Narcissa eut un sourire sans chaleur. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et le considéra longuement en silence.

— Ne perdons pas de temps avec les mondanités, finit-elle par dire d'un ton léger. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu es coupable exactement, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Le plus important est qu'il me suffirait d'aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres immédiatement pour te dénoncer.

Blaise sentit sa gorge s'assécher et un filet de sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, attendant la sentence.

— Cependant, t'accuser n'est pas dans mes intentions.

Elle plissa les yeux et se rapprocha de lui, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

— Darell est venu me voir plus tôt ce soir en m'invectivant de t'avoir tout raconté.

Elle eut un petit rire sarcastique qui lui donna froid dans le dos.

— Comme si j'étais assez bête pour cela. Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens la vérité par rapport à ta mère, mais je tenais à ce que tu saches une chose.

Elle redevint sérieuse et fixa ses prunelles glacées dans les siennes, ses sourcils froncés formant une ligne dure.

— Si jamais tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre moi, ou même contre Avery, je me ferais un plaisir d'aller renseigner Bellatrix à propos de ta petite escapade de ce soir.

Sa menace à peine proférée, un sourire aimable naquit de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée puis quitta la pièce d'un pas léger, laissant derrière elle une odeur fleurie. Blaise, toujours figé, eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour reprendre le contrôle de ses membres. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour se calmer, puis il quitta le salon à son tour, ignorant la panique qu'il ressentait et qui gonflait à l'intérieur de lui.

Il rejoignit mécaniquement la salle de réception, qui bruissait de conversations agitées. Il rejoignit sans attendre Daphné, Drago et Astoria, qui se tenaient tout trois non loin de l'entrée.

— Où étais-tu passé ? demanda aussitôt sa femme lorsqu'elle le vit.

— Toilettes, répondit-il succinctement, incapable de formuler un mensonge digne de ce nom. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Il y a eu comme un bruit d'explosion là-haut, expliqua Drago en le fixant avec suspicion.

— Je n'ai rien entendu, affirma-t-il. Où est-Il ?

— En haut, répondit Astoria avec nervosité. Il a appelé Bellatrix.

Nerveux, Blaise passa un bras autour de Daphné, qui lui lança un regard appuyé. Il tenta de la rassurer d'un sourire, mais cela tomba bien évidemment à plat. Ils n'eurent pas à patienter bien longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bellatrix arrivait et grimpait sur l'estrade, impériale. Le bruit des conversations s'atténua jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Tous les invités la fixaient, certains avec inquiétude, d'autres avec ennui.

— Notre Maître a été victime d'une attaque, annonça Bellatrix d'un air dramatique. Ici-même, à l'intérieur de ce Manoir. Nous soupçonnons cet attentat d'être le fruit d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je ne peux que vous rappeler encore une fois à que ces vermines sont dangereux et à traiter avec le plus grand sérieux. Une offensive sera menée dans les plus brefs délais.

Elle quitta l'estrade d'un air théâtral, le menton haut. Les conversations reprirent, plus bruyantes qu'auparavant.

— Allons-nous-en d'ici, grommela Blaise.

D'une pression dans le bas du dos, il guida Daphné vers la sortie.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un membre de l'Ordre soit parvenu à rentrer, fit remarquer Astoria d'une voix étonnée lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans le couloir. Le Manoir est pourtant soumis à une surveillance étroite, je ne comprends pas.

— Parce que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de l'Ordre, répliqua Drago en lançant un regard appuyé à son ami.

Sa femme écarquilla de grands yeux, surprise.

— Ils veulent juste que le véritable coupable, présent ce soir, se repose sur ses lauriers, explicita-t-il.

Blaise n'ajouta rien, mal à l'aise. Il avait mal joué son coup cette fois-ci. Il coupa court à la conversation et souhaita bonne nuit aux époux Malefoy. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible et oublier cette soirée catastrophique, bien trop riche en émotions. Daphné était restée étrangement silencieuse, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle était prête à le cuisiner dès qu'ils seraient seuls.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur grand manoir vide, elle resta totalement muette et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Blaise poussa un profond soupir. Il s'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête dans les mains, en proie à la peur et aux doutes.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris par Merlin ? Il avait eu des envies suicidaires ? Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui était fait était fait, il ne pouvait retourner en arrière. Ce qui importait à présent était qu'il lui serait totalement impossible d'avoir accès au serpent. A partir de ce soir, Nagini serait collée au Seigneur des Ténèbres encore plus que d'habitude. Et même s'il avait l'opportunité de s'en prendre au reptile, comment pouvait-il le tuer ? Son sortilège d'explosion n'avait fait que rebondir sur ses écailles sans même lui provoquer la moindre égratignure !

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il ne savait pas non plus comment réagir face aux propos de Narcissa. Elle était peut-être la mère de son ami, mais elle était surtout la femme qui était à l'origine de la mort de sa mère. Et il avait bien l'intention de se venger. Quoi que Drago dise. Cependant, sa marge de manœuvre était considérablement réduite maintenant que Narcissa avait le pouvoir de le faire chanter. Il allait devoir régler ce problème. Et rapidement.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Daphné sortir de la salle de bains derrière lui. Il tressaillit de surprise lorsqu'elle enroula ses bras autour de son torse et posa son menton sur son épaule.

— Tout se passera bien, chuchota-t-elle. Tant que tu te bats pour une cause en laquelle tu crois, tout se passera bien.

Reconnaissant, Blaise mêla ses doigts aux siens et embrassa la peau douce de l'intérieur de son poignet. Ils restèrent là de longs instants, savourant le silence apaisant qui les entourait. Lorsque l'horloge sonna minuit depuis le rez-de-chaussée, Blaise caressa doucement le bras blanc qui barrait son ventre.

— Je vais aller me changer, murmura-t-il.

Daphné l'embrassa doucement sous l'oreille avant de se détacher de lui. Elle se glissa dans les draps tandis que Blaise, de meilleure humeur, se levait. C'est alors qu'une forme pour le moins incongrue sur le rebord de la fenêtre attira son regard. Il s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils et saisit les deux petits soldats de plomb posés devant la vitre. Lorsqu'il vit le phénix gravé sous le socle de chacun, il sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter de manière exponentielle.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Daphné derrière lui.

Il se retourna en cachant les jouets dans son dos, un sourire forcé plaqué sur le visage.

— Oui, oui, acquiesça-t-il. Je réfléchissais. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains d'un pas rapide et ferma sans attendre le battant derrière lui. Il considéra les deux soldats durant de longs instants, la respiration saccadée. Il finit par les brûler d'un coup de baguette et par jeter les cendres à la poubelle.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers le miroir, il lut un mélange d'effroi et de détermination dans son regard. Le message était clair. L'Ordre était prêt à partir en guerre.

Et il était en première ligne.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Jouer avec le feu

_Juin 2003_

Blaise prit quelques secondes par rassembler son courage à deux mains avant d'entrer dans le manoir Malefoy. Il était déterminé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de faire face directement au problème. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait parler à Narcissa. Il en relevait de sa santé mentale. S'il devait encore passer une nuit blanche à s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle pourrait faire, il allait devenir dingue.

Lorsqu'il passa devant le salon des visiteurs pour se rendre dans celui privé des Malefoy, il vit du coin de l'œil Sykes et Avery, qui discutaient à voix basse avec Travers. Il accéléra le pas, peu désireux de leur adresser la parole. Depuis la promesse d'Avery de se venger trois semaines plus tôt, c'était le calme plat. Ils se croisaient de temps en temps, mais à part des regards noirs, ils n'échangeaient rien, pas une parole. Blaise devait avouer que cela l'inquiétait. Le Mangemort préparait quelque chose, et cela faisait des semaines qu'il était sur le qui-vive, à l'affut du moindre coup fourré. Mais cette attente était frustrante.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du petit salon, Blaise sentit la boule dans son ventre grossir encore plus si cela était possible. Il se sentit néanmoins soulagé lorsqu'il vit que Narcissa était seule, sa tasse de thé dans la main droite, un parchemin recouvert d'une écriture fine dans la main gauche.

— Drago n'est pas ici, lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix calme sans même lever la tête vers lui.

— Je sais, répondit-il d'un ton assuré en refermant la porte derrière lui. C'est à vous que je souhaitais parler.

Narcissa fixa enfin ses prunelles glacées dans les siennes. Impassible, les traits de son visage inexpressifs, elle lui désigna le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait, raide et les dents serrées, elle roula son parchemin avec soin, qu'elle posa sur la table basse, près de la théière. Une fois prête, elle leva un sourcil interrogatif dans sa direction.

— Puis-je savoir que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? demanda-t-elle face à son silence, d'une voix légèrement ironique.

Blaise prit son temps avant de répondre. Autant pour rassembler ses esprits que pour l'ennuyer. Elle ne montra cependant aucun signe d'agacement, se contentant de le fixer d'un air poli. Comme si leur précédente discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu.

— Je dois avouer ne pas comprendre vos motifs, finit-il par dire d'une voix calme, comme s'il ne faisait que parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Narcissa eut un rire amusé mais bref. Elle reprit rapidement son sérieux, une lueur d'amusement luisant dans ses prunelles froides.

— La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai poussé Avery à dénoncer ta mère au Seigneur est bien simple. Elle était coupable.

Elle but tranquillement une gorgée de thé, insensible à la colère qui émanait de Blaise d'une manière évidente. Celui-ci dû faire de gros efforts pour répondre de façon civilisée.

— Coupable d'avoir tenté de séduire votre mari ? la provoqua-t-il d'un ton tranquille.

Narcissa se figea, la tasse à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Elle la reposa calmement avant de le fixer, plus amusée du tout.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu peux être au courant de cet évènement, mais je vois que tu es bien informé, répliqua-t-elle d'un sec.

Elle ne daigna même pas réfuter l'accusation. Les doigts de Blaise se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

— Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dénoncé au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda-t-il soudain, la colère le faisant parler sans réfléchir.

Un sourire revint éclairer le visage fermé de Narcissa. Elle le jaugea du regard un instant avant de répondre.

— Ne crois pas un seul instant qu'il s'agissait de toi, fit-elle avec désinvolture. Si je ne t'ai pas dénoncé, c'est uniquement pour Drago. Exceptée sa femme, tu es la seule personne à présent grâce à laquelle il tient debout.

Elle eut une légère grimace, comme si l'idée même lui donnait la nausée.

— Malheureusement pour moi, s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, mon fils deviendrait une épave, d'un état plus aggravé encore que maintenant. Mais ne te leurre pas. Je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à te dénoncer si tu tentais quoi que ce soit contre moi.

Empreint d'un profond dégoût, Blaise se leva brusquement. Il avait la réponse qu'il était venu chercher, il n'était pas utile qu'il reste un seul instant supplémentaire.

— Soyez sûre que je ne tenterais rien personnellement contre vous Mrs Malefoy, lui dit-il d'un ton déférent qui la fit sourire. Vous devriez cependant surveiller vos arrières au cas où le pouvoir viendrait à changer de mains.

Le sourire de Narcissa disparut. Blaise se maudissait déjà pour avoir proféré cette menace lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Bellatrix maussade et un Lucius nerveux.

— Dehors, Zabini, lui dit la tante de son ami sans ménagement.

Il s'exécuta sans répliquer, sentant le regard pesant de Narcissa tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la porte, qu'il laissa entrouverte. Il n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de coller son oreille sur l'ouverture, décidé à ne pas en perdre une miette. Le couloir où il se trouvait était plutôt isolé. C'était une bonne occasion de récolter des informations juteuses pour l'Ordre.

— Je vous assure que tout concorde, fulminait Bellatrix. Zabini est le responsable de l'attaque le soir de la fête anniversaire de la Victoire ! Il est très malin, je n'ai aucune preuve concrète, mais je sais que c'est lui ! Ce traître à son sang, cette vermine, est devenu la taupe de l'Ordre du Phénix !

— Et moi je peux t'assurer que le coupable n'est pas Blaise Zabini, répliqua calmement sa sœur.

— Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

— Il était avec moi au moment de l'attaque.

Blaise s'aperçut qu'il s'était retenu de respirer ces dernières minutes. Il inspira brusquement, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il avait beaucoup de chance. Heureusement que l'amour de Narcissa pour son fils confinait à l'adoration et qu'elle était prête à tout pour lui.

— Que faisait-il avec toi ? s'étonna Lucius.

— Cela ne vous concerne pas, répliqua Narcissa d'un ton hautain. Nous avions des affaires à régler tous les deux.

— Cissy, tu es bien sûre de toi ? l'interrogea Bellatrix, dubitative. Il était face à toi lorsque…

— Certaine, la coupa sa cadette. Nous avons tous les deux entendus l'explosion au même moment. Désolée Bella, mais tu vas devoir chercher ton coupable ailleurs.

A l'intérieur, Bellatrix jura, tandis qu'à l'extérieur, Blaise se détendait.

— Cela ne change rien aux faits, intervint Lucius. Peu importe qui est la taupe. L'important est qu'il y a quelqu'un dans nos rangs qui œuvre pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous nous devons de répliquer. Et notre contre-attaque doit avoir un impact important. Ils doivent comprendre qu'il ne faut pas nous attaquer, et encore moins au cœur de notre territoire.

Tandis que Bellatrix approuvait, Blaise rapprocha encore davantage son oreille de l'ouverture, avide d'en savoir plus. Enfin, il allait pouvoir apporter des informations de premier ordre à Théo.

— Il demeure cependant un léger problème, fit remarquer Narcissa. Comment les frapper de manière conséquente sans savoir où ils se trouvent ?

— C'est bien simple, répondit calmement Bellatrix. Il suffit d'attaquer un quartier Moldu. En masse. De préférence le quartier où a grandi la petite Miss Je-sais-tout. Je pense que l'impact n'en sera que plus grand. Potter comprendra le message.

Une porte claqua au bout du couloir, faisant sursauter Blaise. Le silence se fit à l'intérieur du petit salon. Il jugea plus prudent de se retirer et partit donc sur la pointe des pieds, satisfait de pouvoir enfin se rendre utile. Il ne parvenait à rien avec Nagini, mais il aurait au moins quelque chose à dire à Théo lors de leur prochain rendez-vous.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il entendit Bellatrix l'apostropher dans son dos. Il se raidit, faisant de son mieux pour se persuader qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il venait de les écouter. Son visage était froid et poli lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle.

— Va à la Tête du Sanglier et ramène-moi Rodolphus, lui ordonna-t-elle. C'est urgent.

Blaise serra les dents sans répliquer. Il était fatigué de jouer au laquais de service. Pourtant, il s'exécuta. Comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Entrer dans la taverne lui rappela ce qu'il s'y était produit plusieurs mois plus tôt. Et de ce fait, il ne put s'empêcher de penser de nouveau à Avery et à sa menace. Ne pas savoir quand cela allait lui tomber dessus était sûrement ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

Il trouva Rodolphus, passablement ivre, avec une bande d'autres Mangemorts. Il lui fut très difficile de l'arracher à sa choppe, et plus encore de le mettre sur pied. Les autres protestèrent bruyamment lorsqu'il le tira de force hors du coin sombre où ils s'étaient rassemblés. Ce fut avec un certain dégoût qu'il le soutint jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'établissement, où il transplana sans attendre.

Ils eurent à peine posé les pieds devant le manoir Malefoy que Lestrange régurgita la quantité impressionnante de boisson qu'il venait d'avaler. Sur les pieds de Blaise. Celui-ci jura haut et fort en repoussant vivement le Mangemort loin de lui. Il se nettoya d'un coup de baguette, grimaçant d'écœurement.

— Toujours aussi rabat-joie, Zabini, marmonna Rodolphus en essuyant son menton du revers de sa main.

— Bellatrix veut te voir le plus vite possible, répliqua Blaise. Elle va être furieuse de te voir comme ça, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle laisse retomber sa colère sur moi.

Lestrange eut un rire saccadé. Il tenta de se remettre sur pied, avec plus ou moins de succès. Lorsqu'il put enfin se redresser, il tituba sur quelques mètres, avant de s'accrocher à la rampe du porche.

— Pathétique, siffla Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Faut te détendre Zabini, répliqua Rodolphus, qui avait étonnement de réparti pour un homme ivre. Il faut savoir fêter les bonnes choses quand on en a l'occasion !

Il tenta de monter sur la première marche, sans succès.

— Les bonnes choses ? releva Blaise avec curiosité.

— C'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend une nouvelle aussi réjouissante, approuva Rodolphus.

— Quelle nouvelle ? le pressa-t-il.

— Le plan établi par le Maître pour éradiquer la résistance. Potter ne s'en relèvera jamais !

Il rit bêtement, tandis que Blaise sentait son cœur s'arrêter. De quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant ? Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de poursuivre l'interrogatoire. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Bellatrix, qui émit un bruit dégoûté en voyant l'état dans lequel était son mari. Elle appela sèchement les Elfes pour s'occuper de lui, jaugea Blaise du regard, puis ferma la porte d'un claquement sourd sans un mot. Celui-ci resta immobile de longues secondes, hébété. Il ne réagit qu'à l'appel de son nom, lorsque la voix de Drago retentit dans son dos.

— Que fais-tu seul ici ? lui demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

— Je réfléchissais, répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Drago fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Astoria, à ses côtés, semblait fatiguée. Elle arborait déjà les jolies courbes des femmes enceintes, mais son épuisement était apparent.

— Je vais aller me reposer, dit-elle avec un pâle sourire.

— Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, sourit Blaise. Je dois y aller, Daphné m'attend.

Il serra la main de son ami, souhaita un prompt rétablissement à sa belle-sœur, puis quitta sans plus attendre la demeure des Malefoy, la tête remplie de questions. Quel était donc le fameux plan de Voldemort ? Avait-il été mis de côté délibérément ? Son air préoccupé n'avait toujours pas quitté son visage lorsqu'il retrouva Daphné dans son petit salon favori.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se levant pour l'accueillir.

— Rien de grave, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Je viens de croiser Drago et ta sœur. Astoria semble vraiment fatiguée.

— Oui, ses nausées ne lui donnent aucun répit, elle ne dort pas beaucoup. Sans compter qu'elle se soucie beaucoup de… l'avenir.

— Ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible, soupira Blaise avec un pâle sourire.

Daphné resta un instant silencieuse, le sondant de ses yeux si bleus. D'un geste léger, aérien, elle effleura du bout des doigts la ride d'anxiété maintenant presque perpétuelle entre ses yeux.

— Tu restes à la maison aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton absent.

— A moins que je ne sois appelé en urgence, oui. Je vais juste devoir m'absenter une petite heure dans mon bureau, et ensuite nous ferons ce que tu voudras.

Le regard de Daphné, perdu dans le vague, revint se fixer dans le sien.

— Restons ici, suggéra-t-elle. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé un moment juste tous le deux. Au calme.

Blaise sourit doucement. Il acquiesça sans un mot, la moindre fibre de son corps se sentant déjà relaxée par ce programme. Du bout des doigts, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonde derrière l'épaule de sa femme, effleurant sa pommette au passage. Il glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et se rapprocha lentement, savourant l'instant. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Daphné, ce fut la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se sentit aussi serein.

Il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par le Gallion de l'Ordre qui chauffa dans sa poche. Il se détacha de Daphné, trop brusquement pour que cela semble naturel. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, prête le questionner, mais il la coupa dans son élan.

— Je dois m'enfermer une petite heure, je reviens dès que je peux.

Il l'embrassa brièvement une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce, se sentant comme le dernier des imbéciles. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur sa culpabilité. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il monta au premier étage, se dirigea vers l'aile ouest et pénétra dans son bureau, dont il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. D'un geste rapide de sa baguette, il alluma un feu ronflant dans la cheminée, puis attendit impatiemment.

Il n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps. Quelques minutes, la tête de Théo apparaissait dans les flammes, toussant et l'air un peu étourdi. Il lui avait assuré la dernière fois que l'Ordre serait capable de sécuriser le réseau quelques temps. Pendant un laps de temps très court, mais bien assez suffisant pour eux. Ils n'avaient que trente minutes, mais cela était tout à fait convenable.

— Blaise, le salua son ami avec un sourire joyeux. Tout va bien ?

L'intéressé souleva un sourcil ironique, marquant à quel point cette question était stupide. Théo leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ne sois pas si pointilleux, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Beaucoup de choses, depuis la dernière fois, soupira Blaise.

Il tenta de lui exposer les faits brièvement. Bellatrix et ses soupçons, Narcissa et son chantage, Avery et sa menace.

— J'ai essayé de tuer le serpent, Théo, mais ça a été un lamentable échec. Mon sortilège d'explosion a rebondi sur ses écailles !

Son ami ne sembla pas surpris outre mesure par la nouvelle, ce qui le fit froncer des sourcils.

— Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

— Oui, soupira Théo. Mais je ne suis pas étonné. Potter m'a enfin révélé ce qu'il comptait faire.

Blaise en resta muet de stupeur.

— D'après ce que j'ai compris, poursuivit Théo, les objets dont je t'ai parlé l'autre fois sont en réalité des réceptacles contenant un morceau de l'âme de Tu-sais-qui. Potter les a tous récupéré et détruit. Le dernier restant est le serpent. Nagini. Mais il ne peut pas être tué de manière traditionnelle. Il faut, je cite, le détruire par une substance tellement destructrice qu'il ne peut se soigner lui-même.

— Et je peux savoir où je trouve une telle substance ? siffla Blaise, qui sentait la colère monter.

— Je te la confierais la prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons.

— Et je peux savoir quand est-ce que tu comptes me rencontrer ? Théo, je te rappelle que je suis entouré de personnes qui veulent ma peau ! Et qu'à cause de la demande inconsidérée de Potter je me suis mis en danger !

— Je sais bien, tu n'es pas obligé de me crier dessus, répliqua calmement son ami. L'Ordre a besoin de temps pour peaufiner son plan. Nagini ne devra être tuée qu'au dernier moment.

Frustré, Blaise serra les poings. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être de la chair à canon, et il détestait cela. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour reprendre son calme.

— Et bien en attendant, il va falloir faire face aux répercussions, dit-il froidement. Bellatrix prévoit d'attaquer le quartier où a grandi Granger en signe de représailles.

Le visage de Théo se fit grave.

— Quand ?

— Je n'ai aucune précision de date, juste le lieu.

— Nous surveillerons les environs, dans ce cas, soupira Théo, soudain fatigué. Autre chose ?

Blaise hésita un instant avant de parler. Il allait peut-être les alarmer pour rien, mais il se devait de tout reporter. Et ainsi il ne serait plus le seul à se casser la tête sur le problème.

— Rodolphus était ivre, et il m'a révélé que Tu-sais-qui prévoit quelque chose. Quelque chose de gros apparemment. Qui mettrait fin de façon définitive à la résistance. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Préoccupé, Théo acquiesça en silence. Il ouvrit la bouche, quand soudain la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement dans le dos de Blaise. Celui-ci se retourna vivement, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Daphné, qui semblait particulièrement énervée. Un bref coup d'œil vers la cheminée lui indiqua que Théo avait disparu, ce qui le soulagea. Mais pas pour longtemps.

— Rabastan Lestrange est en bas et te demande, lança Daphné d'une voix coupante. Je lui ai dit que tu t'occupais de ta correspondance et que tu le rejoindrais bientôt.

Ne sachant comment réagir, Blaise la remercia avec un sourire hésitant, un peu paniqué à l'idée qu'un Mangemort se trouvait dans sa maison au moment où il avait été en contact avec un membre de la résistance.

— N'aie pas l'air si satisfait, rétorqua sèchement Daphné. J'ai bien vu qu'il ne me croyait pas. Il te soupçonne déjà, Blaise. Pourquoi agis-tu de manière encore plus suspecte ?

Elle plissa les yeux et se rapprocha, laissant sortir cette colère rentrée qu'elle ressentait depuis le départ de Pansy, depuis qu'elle n'avait plus personne à qui se confier.

— Ne compte pas sur moi pour cautionner tes actions. Tu joues avec le feu, Blaise, et tu vas finir par te faire tuer pour conspiration si tu ne fais pas plus attention ! Sois un peu plus malin, par Merlin ! Cette idée stupide de révolution dure depuis des mois, si Potter était réellement capable de renverser Tu-sais-qui, ce serait fait depuis longtemps ! Il est temps de reconnaître que cette entreprise est une cause perdue.

Elle voulut tourner les talons, mais Blaise la retint par le coude. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler. La façade de Daphné se fissura, et elle s'écroula en sanglots dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça étroitement, sans un mot, la gorge serrée, se contentant de caresser ses longs cheveux blonds d'une main rassurante.

Tandis que son regard se perdait dans les flammes, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Il jouait avec le feu, et viendrait un moment où ce jeu allait lui coûter sa vie. Il n'était plus si sûr que cela en vaille la chandelle.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Orchidée

**Chapitre 13 : Orchidée**

 _Juillet 2003_

Ce matin-là en arrivant au manoir Malefoy, Blaise était persuadé que cette énième journée serait sans importance. Qu'elle se déroulerait comme toutes les autres. Une mission de surveillance avec Drago, fouiller des maisons vides, ce genre de choses. Encore des heures à prendre son mal en patience et à juguler sa frustration sur son absence totale de pistes. Il n'aurait pu se tromper davantage.

Il s'était aperçu que quelque chose clochait avant même de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. La porte d'entrée, grande ouverte, laissait entendre des bruissements de conversations surexcitées. L'endroit semblait bourdonner d'activité.

La première chose qu'il vit en entrant dans le hall, ce fut le large sourire triomphant de Bellatrix. Ce simple fait l'inquiéta. Ce ne fut qu'ensuite qu'il avisa le reste de la pièce. Au pied des escaliers de marbre, encadrés par une bande de Mangemorts satisfaits, étaient agenouillées une dizaine de personnes, au teint sale et aux vêtements déchirés. Blaise pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang de là où il se tenait.

— Zabini, pépia Bellatrix d'une voix haut perchée. Ta présence est la bienvenue !

Elle s'approcha de lui en sautillant presque, un sourire dément peint sur le visage. Blaise fit de son mieux pour ne pas frissonner, ni regarder les prisonniers apeurés.

— Notre contre-attaque menée dans le quartier où a grandi Granger n'a pas été un total échec après tout, lui expliqua-t-elle d'un air béat. Nous n'avons certes pas réussi à mettre la main sur ses parents, mais nous avons trouvé ces vermines de Nés-Moldus. Ils s'étaient cachés au bout de la rue, chez des Moldus partis en voyage.

Elle semblait tout à fait extatique, comme un enfant qui aurait ses cadeaux de Noël avant l'heure.

— Nous nous sommes déjà répartis les interrogatoires, poursuivit-elle en jubilant. Mais nous n'avions personne pour nous occuper de celle-là, on peut donc dire que tu tombes à pic, pour une fois.

Elle montrait du doigt une femme minuscule recroquevillée en bout de file, son visage caché par ses longs cheveux noirs. Blaise hocha mécaniquement le menton. Bellatrix tapa dans ses mains, souriant de plus belle. Puis elle fit signe aux autres Mangemorts de les emmener au sous-sol. La bouche sèche, il les suivit tel un automate. Le trajet lui sembla bien plus court que d'habitude.

La Née-Moldue dont il devait s'occuper fut violemment empoignée par les cheveux et jetée sans ménagement sur le sol de sa cellule. Blaise sentit plusieurs personnes lui taper l'épaule, lui souhaiter de bien s'amuser. Il se contentait d'un bref sourire, réprimant l'envie de vomir qu'il ressentait. Il ne voyait Drago nulle part, et cela n'était pas pour le rassurer. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le choix. Il s'enferma dans l'étroite geôle, prenant soin de refermer la porte.

A ses pieds, la jeune Née-Moldue sanglotait, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Poussant un soupir tremblant, il s'accroupit et se pencha vers elle prudemment.

— Regarde-moi, chuchota-t-il. Je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Cette promesse lui arracha la gorge, mais il y mit toute la persuasion dont il était capable. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le choix quant à cette décision, mais il souhaitait au moins qu'elle passe ses derniers instants plus rassurée qu'elle ne l'était. Il voulait lui éviter des terreurs inutiles.

Elle lui obéit lentement. Il ne pouvait voir que ses yeux. Aussi bleus que ceux de Daphné et emplis de peur. Ses longs cheveux noirs masquaient le reste de son visage. Son regard se porta sur la porte lorsque les cris commencèrent à provenir des cellules voisines. Elle se mit à trembler. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Pris de pitié, Blaise entoura la pièce d'un bouclier ne laissant passer aucun son.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Elle le défia du regard, toujours silencieuse. Il soupira et évita ses prunelles accusatrices. Il s'assit, le dos contre la porte et la considéra longuement, attendant qu'elle cède. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il voyait son hésitation et sa peur se transformer en assurance devant son manque évident d'agressivité. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus lui faire de mal. Ce n'était plus lui. Cela ne l'avait jamais été d'ailleurs.

La jeune femme se redressa en position assise, ses bras nus lacérés de profondes entailles tremblant sous son poids. Elle rejeta ses longues mèches noires derrière son épaule, dévoilant son visage jusque-là caché. Et Blaise comprit pourquoi, malgré son corps attrayant et son jeune âge, elle n'avait pas été choisie par les autres Mangemorts. Elle était défigurée par trois sanglantes balafres, qui s'étalaient du haut de sa pommette droite jusqu'au coin gauche de sa lèvre supérieure. Son nez avait été arraché par la blessure violente, ses lèvres étaient déchiquetées. Et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris, une morsure sanguinolente à la base de son cou complétait le tout. Blaise retint le jet de bile qui remontait le long de sa gorge.

— Tu as été mordue…, murmura-t-il dans un souffle dont il ne put cacher l'horreur.

— Greyback, acquiesça-t-elle dans un râle.

Son élocution était difficile, hachée. Une fois de plus, Blaise retint son envie de vomir. Lentement, la jeune femme se mit sur ses pieds, le moindre de ses muscles tremblant sous l'effort.

— Tu as choisi le camp des lâches, cracha-t-elle avec fiel, un filet de sang coulant le long de son menton.

Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, pas plus que de sa lèvre déchirée ou des lambeaux de peau qui gênaient sa prononciation.

— Ma vie est finie. Si tu n'as pas le courage de me torturer, sois au moins assez intelligent pour me tuer.

Blaise ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite, mais il secouait la tête, refusant inconsciemment de prendre une énième vie humaine. La haine dans ses yeux disparut et se transforma en lassitude. Elle baissa le menton, serra les poings.

— S'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle. Tue-moi. Je préfère une mort rapide qu'une longue torture inutile. Je veux mourir décemment.

Elle l'implorait du regard, l'atteignant au plus profond de son cœur. Lentement, Blaise se leva, se tenant à la porte, chancelant. Il leva le sortilège assourdissant d'un geste. Il entendait déjà certaines cellules s'ouvrirent. Des rires tonitruants provenaient du couloir. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

Il affronta ses prunelles larmoyantes, qui le suppliaient en silence. Il tenta de se persuader que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Que ce serait mieux pour elle. Qu'elle connaîtrait la mort avant de la fin de journée de toute façon, de sa main ou de celle d'un autre. Et lui avait au moins le pouvoir de la faire partir tranquillement.

Réfrénant son envie de vomir, Blaise leva sa baguette, la pointant vers le cœur de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sourit, l'air soulagé. Elle le remercia silencieusement du regard.

— Je m'appelle Melinda, chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la mort. Blaise, la vue trouble, la main tremblante, se concentra sur le sourire tranquille de Melinda. Puis, dans un murmure presque inaudible, il prononça les deux mots maudits. Un éclair vert fendit l'air et frappa la malheureuse en plein cœur. Voir le corps inanimé de la jeune femme, bien qu'elle sembla en paix, eut raison de lui. Il régurgita son petit-déjeuner sur le sol. Il eut à peine le temps de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de main que la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, lui frappant le dos.

— Terminé Zabini ? demanda la voix tranquille de Bellatrix. Quelle infection ! Sortez là d'ici !

L'ordre avait à peine été formulé que deux Mangemorts entraient pour emmener le corps de la défunte. Alors qu'elle quittait son champ de vision, Blaise vit une tache de couleur incongrue dans le bas de son dos. Le tatouage d'une fleur bleue stylisée, joliment ornementée. Cela lui donna une fois de plus envie de vomir. Mais il se retint, Bellatrix étant toujours présente. Celle-ci le regarda avec satisfaction.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ça en toi Zabini. Peut-être pourrais-je faire quelque chose de toi finalement.

Elle tourna les talons et le laissa seul dans la minuscule cellule puante. Ne souhaitant pas rester dans cet endroit une seule seconde supplémentaire, Blaise la suivit précipitamment, le cœur toujours au bord des lèvres.

Une fois dans le hall, il ignora le rassemblement bruyant de Mangemorts qui parlaient d'aller fêter ça pour foncer à la salle de bains du rez-de-chaussée. Il régurgita le peu de nourriture qu'il lui restait dans les toilettes, puis une fois son estomac vide, une giclée de bile qui lui brûla la gorge. Une fois sa crise terminée, il s'assit sur le sol froid, tremblant, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela l'atteignait autant. Il n'était pas fier de l'admettre, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tuait. C'était une tache presque quotidienne lorsqu'on était Mangemort. Alors pourquoi cette mort lui semblait-il tellement importante, si traumatisante ?

La réponse s'imposa presque d'elle-même. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des mois et des mois. Il avait cru cette période de sa vie derrière lui, ou tout du moins en train de s'estomper, avec l'espoir presque a porté de mains d'une vie sans Voldemort. Il avait relâché sa vigilance. Il avait cru qu'être maintenant avec l'Ordre lui permettrait de rester blanc. Mais il avait eu tout faux. C'était à lui de faire le sale boulot, à lui de se salir les mains. A lui de tuer des innocents dont le visage allait hanter ses nuits pendant encore de nombreuses années.

Et il n'avait pas fini de faire le larbin. Son faux Gallion vint chauffer dans sa poche, lui rappelant que c'était même loin d'être fini. Las, il le sortit pour consulter la tranche. Théo lui rappelait leur rendez-vous de ce matin. Un bref coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui pour le rejoindre.

Il se hissa difficilement sur ses pieds, puis se nettoya sommairement dans l'évier, effaçant les dernières traces de sa faiblesse de son visage. Il évita de croiser son regard hanté et son teint pâle dans le miroir devant lui et quitta le manoir à pas rapides. Heureusement pour lui, la joyeuse bande de Mangemorts, ainsi que Bellatrix, avaient disparus. Il put partir sans avoir à prétendre s'amuser de la situation.

Il transplana vers le Chemin de Traverse, où il ne s'attarda cependant pas. Il gagna l'Allée des Embrumes, trop plongé dans ses pensées pour s'apercevoir qu'il était suivi. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire dix pas dans l'étroite et sombre ruelle qui séparait les deux rues commerçantes qu'un sortilège éclatait à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre sortilège de défense. Sa baguette lui fut arrachée des mains quelques secondes à peine après qu'il l'eut dégainée.

Il ne vit pas le visage de son agresseur, qui lui décocha un coup de poing violent dans la mâchoire. Sonné, Blaise tomba sur le pavé, le sang envahissant sa bouche. Il ne put réagir. Un coup de pied vicieux dans l'estomac lui fit étouffer un juron. Il se recroquevilla par réflexe pour encaisser les coups, l'esprit tourmenté de questions. Qui pouvait avoir le courage de s'en prendre à un Mangemort ? Pourquoi lui ? Il eut malheureusement rapidement la réponse à ces interrogations.

— On fait moins le malin Zabini, maintenant, ricana une voix où perçait sans aucun doute l'euphorie.

— Avery, gronda-t-il en sentant la colère enfler en lui.

Il tenta de se redresser, mais sans succès. Un coup de talon dans son coude le fit de nouveau heurter le sol avec un bruit sourd.

— Je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi drôle, jubila la voix de Sykes. Doloris !

Blaise ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur surpris lorsqu'il fut touché par le sortilège. La torture s'arrêta cependant aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé.

— Tu es fou, siffla Avery à son ami. Tu sais ce qu'on risque si on se fait prendre ! Il est sous la protection des Malefoy ! Personne ne doit l'entendre.

Sykes grommela, pas désolé le moins du monde. Blaise tenta une fois de plus de se relever, mais Avery le frappa violemment au menton. Il roula sur le dos en gémissant, humilié et le corps douloureux. Il ne put faire un geste de plus que les coups pleuvaient. Se recroquevillant de nouveau, il attendit qu'ils se lassent. Les longues et pénibles minutes semblèrent se fondre en un patchwork de sensations cotonneuses et bruits désagréables. Il n'eut pas immédiatement conscience qu'ils avaient cessé de le frapper. Il n'émergea que lorsqu'Avery chuchota quelques mots à son oreille :

— Tu ferais mieux de rester tranquillement à ta place, Zabini. Ou la prochaine fois ce sera la jolie Daphné qui aura droit à un traitement de faveur.

La rage le fit bondir. L'adrénaline bouillonnant dans son corps, il se releva aussi vite que son corps perclus de douleur pouvait le faire. Mais lorsqu'il fut debout, ils avaient disparu depuis longtemps, laissant pour seul souvenir sa baguette sur le pavé ensanglanté.

La fureur lui brûlant encore la gorge, il se pencha difficilement pour récupérer son dû. Il fut contraint de s'appuyer contre le mur en briques de longues minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Il tenta de faire l'inventaire de ses blessures, précautionneusement. Ses côtes étaient douloureuses, il était fort possible que certaines soient fêlées. Son nez et sa lèvre saignaient. Il avait très probablement un œil au beurre noir. Et son épaule droite était déboîtée. A part cela, il était quasiment certain que son corps était couvert de bleus et de contusions. Cela aurait pu être pire.

Grâce à ses maigres connaissances en Médicomagie, il put au moins guérir son épaule. Il ne put empêcher un cri sourd de sortir de sa gorge. Pour le reste, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Prenant soin de se déplacer lentement pour ne pas brusquer ses côtes, il se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous, où Théo devait sûrement se faire un sang d'encre.

Effectivement, son ami, présent au lieu désigné, semblait nerveux. Debout devant la vitrine d'un commerçant d'ingrédients de potions normalement interdits sur le marché, Théo jetait des coups d'œil inquiets tout autour de lui, malgré sa large capuche qui dissimulait son visage. Blaise le rejoignit en retenant ses gémissements.

— Salut Théo, souffla-t-il en le rejoignant, faisant mine de s'intéresser au venin d'Acromentula exposé en vitrine.

— Blaise, répondit-il sur le même ton, manifestement soulagé. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

— Rien d'important, je suis tombé sur de vieux ennemis.

Théo lui jeta un regard inquiet, mais il lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Son ami sembla le comprendre et approuver, car il soupira et laissa tomber le sujet.

— Comme je te l'ai promis, lui chuchota-t-il, je t'apporte un moyen efficace pour tuer Nagini.

Après avoir vérifié que personne ne les épiait, il plongea la main dans ses capes et en ressortit un long objet recourbé, enrobé de tissu noir. Blaise s'en empara et le glissa à l'intérieur de sa propre cape.

— Manipule-le avec précaution, lui conseilla Théo sans le regarder. C'est un crochet de Basilic, mortel et sans antidote.

Blaise se raidit, sa curiosité se transformant en répugnance de porter un tel objet sur lui.

— Comment avez-vous réussi à vous le procurer ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Aucune idée, soupira Théo. Potter m'a dit qu'il avait réussi à pénétrer dans Poudlard grâce à une aide intérieur, et c'est tout ce que je sais. Je ne veux même pas en savoir plus.

Blaise frissonna. Lui non plus n'était pas friand de détails. Il ne souhaitait pas savoir comment Potter avait pu trouver un crochet de serpent géant dans leur école.

— Tu ne dois pas t'en servir tout de suite, lui rappela Théo. Attend mon signal.

— Je sais.

Il ne put gommer l'agacement dans sa voix. Il ne le regretta pas cependant. Il en avait assez d'être considéré comme de la chair à canon, un parfait petit soldat qui ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres. Il n'était pas stupide. Il comprenait l'importance de ce qu'il avait à faire, inutile de le lui répéter cinquante fois.

— Des nouvelles sur le plan de Voldemort ? demanda Théo sans relever la sècheresse dont il avait fait preuve.

— Pas la moindre, même pas l'ombre d'une piste, s'assombrit Blaise. Je pense que seuls ses plus proches Mangemorts sont au courant. Il me sera difficile d'avoir des informations en avant-première.

Il fit une pause brève avant de reprendre.

— Je croyais que vous surveilliez la zone où Granger avait grandi, dit-il calmement.

— C'est le cas, nous avons pu évacuer la plupart des Moldus avant l'attaque.

— Ils ont capturé un groupe de Nés-Moldus clandestins, fit remarquer Blaise en se tendant à cette pensée. Ils ont tous été tué ce matin.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Théo posa brièvement sa main sur son bras. Si Weasley avait été à sa place, il se serait fait traiter de tous les noms pour ne pas les avoir sauvés. Mais son ami comprenait ce qu'il vivait. Il avait été à sa place.

— Je dois y aller, dit soudain Blaise, voyant du coin de l'œil une sorcière qui les regardait de travers.

— Je te recontacterais.

Il approuva d'un hochement de menton bref avant de quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible, autant que ses côtes blessées le lui permettaient, l'esprit à présent focalisé sur une seule chose. Il avait une vengeance à accomplir. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Avery s'en sortir comme ça. Surtout pas après les menaces proférées à l'encontre de Daphné. Il lui ferait payer son arrogance.

Il retourna au manoir Malefoy, les dents serrées sous la violence du transplanage. Il avait le désagréable pressentiment qu'il lui faudrait au moins une semaine pour se remettre totalement de ce passage à tabac. Cette réflexion ne fit qu'exacerber sa colère, et il se dirigea directement vers le petit salon sans réfléchir davantage. Comme il s'y attendait, il y trouva Narcissa buvant tranquillement son thé, ainsi que Lucius, plongé dans des documents à l'apparence officielle, les sourcils froncés.

— Mr et Mrs Malefoy, puis-je me joindre à vous ? les salua-t-il avec déférence.

Narcissa plissa légèrement les yeux et lui fit aimablement signe de s'installer face à elle. Son mari ne releva pas la tête, se contentant d'une réponse convenue à peine audible.

— Vous semblez mal en point, Blaise, commença Narcissa avec un large sourire, feignant une politesse extrême.

— Un accident inattendu, répéta-t-il sur le même ton, les épaules droites et le menton levé. Des chiens mal dressés.

— Cela est fâcheux, j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus.

— Je l'espère également. Cela ne serait même jamais arrivé si leur maîtresse les avait tenus en laisse.

Il s'autorisa un sourire presque insolent, ignorant la douleur qui irradiait dans sa mâchoire. Face à lui, Narcissa perdit sa façade courtoise, saisissant parfaitement l'allusion.

— Il me semble dans tous les cas, poursuivit Blaise, qu'une punition serait adaptée dans ce genre de situations. Ils doivent comprendre qu'il serait tout à fait regrettable de recommencer.

La mère de son amie serra les dents, et il vit ses longs doigts fins se crisper sur l'anse de sa tasse de porcelaine. La rigidité de sa posture criait son désaccord. Il sut qu'il allait devoir insister un peu. La pousser dans ses retranchements.

— J'ai retrouvé d'anciennes affaires d'école appartenant à ma mère, l'autre jour, lança-t-il d'un ton affable, retenant un sourire lorsqu'il croisa son regard furieux. Elles étaient rangées avec un tas d'autres babioles, au grenier. J'ai été surpris de voir que vous vous connaissiez, n'est-ce pas Mr Malefoy ?

— Connaître qui ? demanda ce dernier d'un ton absent.

— Doraleen Zabini, ma mère, vous étiez à Poudlard en même temps qu'elle si je ne m'abuse ?

Les mains de Lucius se figèrent et il releva brusquement la tête, le fixant de ses prunelles circonspectes. Blaise fit de son mieux pour arborer une mine polie et curieuse, sourcils levés à l'appui. Il pouvait presque sentir les ondes de rage émaner de Narcissa. De son côté, il s'amusait follement.

Lucius n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre. La porte s'ouvrit sur Bellatrix, qui n'avait pas perdu sa belle humeur. Elle semblait tellement joyeuse — enfin, autant qu'une personne comme elle pouvait l'être —, qu'elle ne fit même pas attention à sa présence. Elle s'adressa directement à sa sœur, un large sourire peint sur la figure.

— Aujourd'hui est vraiment une excellente journée, annonça-t-elle. Yaxley vient de m'apprendre une nouvelle capture, au sud de Londres. La récolte a été excellente paraît-il !

Narcissa eut un sourire tordu, comme si elle avait mangé quelque chose de trop acide. Blaise la fixa du regard d'un air persuasif, croisant les doigts pour que sa petite tentative d'intimidation ait fonctionné. Lorsqu'il la vit plisser les yeux, il pressentit le pire. Il pouvait lire la haine dans ses yeux, l'envie qu'elle avait de le dénoncer. Mais après tout, il ne s'en prenait pas à elle. Il voulait juste que Sykes et Avery soient punis pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, et elle avait le pouvoir de le faire, d'une manière détournée.

— Dis-moi Bella, articula-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse, ses prunelles froides toujours plantées dans celle de Blaise, je peux savoir où en sont les missions du côté loups-garous ?

Son aînée sembla perdre toute sa bonne humeur, son visage s'assombrit en quelques secondes. Blaise jugula son excitation. Il ne voulait pas se réjouir trop vite, ou que cela soit trop évident sur son visage.

Le sujet loup-garou était un point sensible. Depuis la victoire de Voldemort, ces derniers n'avaient cessé de demander plus et toujours plus. Il était difficile de maintenir leur folie sanguinaire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décrété dès le début être bien trop supérieur à ces créatures pour s'occuper de leurs requêtes. Il avait donc chargé Bellatrix de gérer le problème. Et elle avait elle-même délégué le fardeau à d'autres.

Depuis plusieurs mois, de nombreux groupes avaient été envoyés en territoires loup-garou, pour maintenir un semblant d'ordre. Certains avaient fini mordus, d'autres avaient disparus, volatilisé dans la nature. Le reste était revenu en petits morceaux. Mais Bellatrix ne s'était jamais découragée. Elle n'avait jamais voulu s'y rendre en personne, clamant qu'elle avait plus important à faire. Elle se contentait d'envoyer des troupes, les jeunes engagés dont on pouvait se débarrasser à la pelle sans que cela soit embêtant.

— Les derniers émissaires n'ont plus donné de nouvelles depuis presque deux mois, marmonna-t-elle, morose. Je vais sûrement devoir me déplacer dans les prochains jours pour régler le problème moi-même. Avec le remue-ménage créé par l'Ordre, cela ne peut plus durer. Sans compter qu'ils doivent être mis au courant de ce que le Seigneur prévoit de faire.

Elle se tut brusquement et jeta un regard méfiant à Blaise, comme si elle en avait trop dit et qu'elle se rappelait soudain des soupçons qu'elle avait à son égard.

— Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de te déplacer en personne, répliqua Narcissa avec assurance. Il te suffit d'envoyer des Mangemorts du cercle restreint, cela aura le même impact.

— Aucun ne sera d'accord avec ça, répliqua Bellatrix d'une voix cinglante.

— Ils sont techniquement sous tes ordres concernant ce sujet, le Seigneur l'a dit lui-même. Ils seront obligés de s'y rendre si tu le leur demande expressément.

— Qui proposes-tu ? l'interrogea son aînée. Ils nous sont tous indispensables, ce sont les seuls capables de se battre correctement sur un champ de bataille.

— Avery et Sykes me paraissent tout indiqué, ils pourront mener une équipe de membres plus jeunes, lâcha Narcissa dans un murmure, comme si cela lui arrachait la gorge.

Blaise retint un sourire satisfait. Le goût de la vengeance était agréable. Bellatrix sursauta presque devant la proposition.

— Tu es folle ! protesta-t-elle. Ils font partis de nos meilleurs combattants !

— Raison de plus, appuya Narcissa, grinçante, ses yeux flamboyants ne quittant pas les prunelles brillantes de malice de Blaise. Cela n'aura que plus d'impact.

Bellatrix se mit à faire les cent pas, les sourcils froncés, plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Sa cadette, d'une rigidité glacée, fusillait Blaise du regard. Ce dernier s'empêchait de jubiler trop clairement de toutes ses forces. Lucius était le seul à suivre silencieusement des yeux les allers-retours de sa belle-sœur, attendant la sentence. Celle-ci fut longue à arriver. Bellatrix prit tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour sa réflexion. Après d'interminables minutes, elle finit par s'arrêter, les yeux fixés sur le tapis persan.

— Tu dois avoir raison Cissy. Ce sera sûrement le choix le plus judicieux. Je leur ferais parvenir ma décision dans les plus brefs délais.

A ces mots, Blaise s'empressa de prendre congé. Il sentit les prunelles de Narcissa, brûlantes, peser sur son dos jusqu'à sa sortie. Il y aurait des conséquences, il le savait. On ne forçait pas la main d'une Mrs Malefoy de cette façon. Mais à l'instant même, il s'en fichait. Il laissa un sourire victorieux fleurir sur ses lèvres, puis sortit du manoir pour rentrer chez lui, oubliant presque ses nombreuses blessures et la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Celle-ci ne revint s'imposer à lui que lorsque son regard effleura un bosquet de fleurs bleues. Il se figea sur place, au milieu de la large allée, la vision d'un corps traîné par terre se superposant à celle qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Il s'approcha lentement, et frôla du bout des doigts les larges pétales. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer lorsque ses pensées s'égarèrent vers Melinda. Il revoyait comme dans des flashs aveuglants son visage déchiqueté, sa détermination, sa dépouille inerte. Et surtout, ce tatouage qui se détachait si bien sur sa peau si claire. Cette fleur bleue, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle qu'il avait sous les doigts.

Alors, comme s'il avait été brûlé par ce souvenir, il retira vivement sa main. Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit le plus vite que ses blessures le lui permettaient, fuyant le fantôme de la jeune femme. Il était tellement préoccupé qu'il n'entendit pas l'appel inquiet de Drago depuis une fenêtre du premier étage.

Derrière lui, les orchidées bleues s'agitaient doucement dans le vent léger, inconscients de la marque au fer rouge qu'ils venaient de provoquer.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Les livres mentent

_Août 2003_

La température était clémente en cette charmante journée estivale. Pour la première fois libérés de leurs obligations depuis longtemps, Drago et Blaise s'étaient assis devant la véranda de la façade sud du manoir Greengrass. Face à eux, sous leurs regards protecteurs, Daphné et Astoria avaient étalé une nappe sur l'herbe foisonnante. Allongées de tout leur long, elles profitaient des trop rares rayons de soleil. Astoria, qui était près du terme, caressait distraitement son ventre rond.

— J'ai presque l'impression que tout va bien, murmura Drago.

Blaise ne répondit pas, se contentant de boire une gorgée de Bièraubeurre fraîche. Cette accalmie était la bienvenue, il fallait l'avouer. Cela faisait également du bien à Daphné, il le voyait. Elle ne lui avait rien dit de particulier, mais l'inquiétude se lisait constamment sur son visage. Cette après-midi-là, elle était détendue, souriante. Elle riait légèrement avec sa sœur, rayonnante. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu aussi heureuse.

Il fallait dire qu'en ce lieu, il était facile d'oublier Voldemort, les Mangemorts, l'Ordre, la guerre. Facile de se dire qu'ils étaient comblés.

Daphné se leva et disparut à l'intérieur du manoir, réapparaissant quelques minutes plus tard avec un paquet cadeau. Blaise fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il tendit le cou lorsqu'Astoria déchira l'emballage. Il s'agissait d'un simple livre pour enfant, orné d'un renard bondissant. Pourtant, la future mère sembla ravie. Elle sera son aînée dans ses bras en la remerciant chaleureusement. Puis elle agita l'ouvrage en direction de son mari, qui eut un sourire crispé. Assises en tailleurs, les deux sœurs s'empressèrent d'égrener ce cadeau.

— Tu m'as l'air bien serein, fit soudain remarquer Drago en sondant son ami du regard.

— Sykes et Avery ont été envoyés chez les loups-garous, je suis très probablement débarrassé d'eux pour un long moment, donc effectivement, je suis bien plus serein qu'avant, affirma Blaise.

Cette perspective l'enchantait, il fallait le dire. La simple idée d'imaginer ses deux ennemis en territoire loup-garou était savoureuse. Les Mangemorts avaient bien évidemment protesté, tempêté, tant qu'ils avaient pu, mais la décision de Bellatrix avait été irrévocable. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils étaient partis, à la tête d'une bande de novices surexcités, et Blaise se portait bien mieux en leur absence. Une menace en moins. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas encore eu le retour de bâton de Narcissa, qui ne saurait tarder, mais pour l'instant, il n'en avait cure.

— Et Bellatrix ? demanda Drago en mettant le doigt sur un problème bien plus important.

— Je ne sais pas où m'en tenir avec elle, avoua Blaise. Elle semble m'estimer davantage depuis… l'épisode avec Melinda.

Il se tut un instant pour reprendre contenance, ce souvenir lui labourant encore les entrailles de culpabilité près d'un mois plus tard. Son ami sembla le comprendre car il ne le pressa pas.

— Mais je ne lui fais pas confiance pour autant, loin de là, poursuivit-il. Ce ne pourrait être qu'une façade pour endormir ma méfiance et pouvoir me surprendre plus facilement. Je reste sur mes gardes.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Astoria émit un rire chaleureux, apparemment amusé par ce que Daphné venait de lire. Elle pencha la tête vers son énorme ventre, parlant sans aucun doute à son bébé prêt à naître, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

— Elles ne devraient pas faire ça, marmonna Drago en finissant sa bière.

Blaise leva un sourcil interrogatif vers son ami, perdu.

— Le bébé n'est même pas né qu'elles lui farcissent déjà la tête d'insanités, explicita-t-il d'un ton amer. Les livres mentent, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Les fins heureuses n'existent pas. Surtout pas pour les gens comme toi et moi. Il n'y a aucun moyen que cette histoire se finisse correctement pour nous.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord, contra Blaise, qui ne voulait pas se laisser atteindre par ce pessimisme.

— Regarde la réalité en face, répliqua abruptement Drago. Tu crois vraiment que Potter laissera des meurtriers comme nous se promener dans la nature ? Il nous enfermera dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. Et même si Daphné et Astoria seront autorisées à vivre normalement, elles seront considérées comme des parias, comme des femmes de Mangemorts. Cela, à supposer que Potter l'emporte. S'il échoue et que Voldemort découvre notre rôle dans cette histoire, nous serons tous morts, ce qui vaut peut-être mieux.

Le regard sombre, il se tut. Blaise serra les dents, refusant d'envisager de telles suppositions. Pour son bien-être mental, il devait croire qu'il existait pour eux un meilleur avenir.

— Nous avons commis trop d'atrocités, poursuivit Drago dans un murmure fatigué. Tôt au tard, le karma se vengera.

— Sans nous, la guerre serait perdue d'avance pour Potter, s'opposa soudain Blaise. Il a besoin de nous. Peut-être que quelques bonnes actions ne rachètent pas une vie entière à engendrer la souffrance, mais c'est déjà un bon début.

Ils s'affrontèrent silencieusement du regard, chacun campant sur ses positions. Puis Blaise eut la parole malheureuse de trop.

— Et puis, si comme tu le dis, le karma finit toujours pas s'attaquer à ceux qui le méritent, dans ce cas ta chère mère ne fera pas long feu.

Drago serra le poing. Le sujet de Narcissa Malefoy avait été soigneusement évité ces derniers mois. C'était la première fois depuis sa révélation que Blaise abordait le problème de front.

— Je ne veux pas me battre à ce propos avec toi, dit-il, les dents serrées.

— Pourtant tu as besoin de l'entendre, asséna Blaise, abrupt. Je ne peux pas laisser ta mère s'en tirer ainsi, tu le sais. Elle paiera pour ce qu'elle a fait à ma famille, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher, pas même toi.

Drago se leva brusquement, le regard noir, terrifiant. Il n'avait jamais supporté qu'on s'en prenne à sa chère maman, c'était une chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis leurs études. Blaise se leva plus lentement, ses yeux fixés dans ceux de son ami. Il ne souhaitait pas se disputer avec son ami, mais sa loyauté allait à sa mère. Il se devait de la venger. Surtout après ce qu'il avait fait, sa passiveté, sa lâcheté.

— Tu penses tout savoir, Drago, dit-il avec calme, mais tu ne sais rien. Tu penses que ta mère est vierge de tous soupçons, que c'est ton père le méchant de l'histoire ? Détrompe-toi. Narcissa Malefoy est pourrie à la moelle, comme sa sœur. La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne m'a pas encore dénoncé est qu'elle aime son fils d'un amour inconditionnel, et c'est la seule belle chose que je connaisse à son propos. Elle est vicieuse, vindicative, manipulatrice. Elle mérite de payer.

Le poing de Drago s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire. Blaise n'en fut même pas surpris. Sonné, il mit plusieurs secondes à s'en remettre. Le passage à tabac de Sykes et Avery du mois dernier n'arrangeait pas non plus les choses. Daphné l'avait soigné, mais il était toujours quelque peu sensible. Lentement, il fixa son regard dans celui, furieux, de son ami, qui haletait sur place. A quelques mètres d'eux, Daphné et Astoria s'étaient figées de stupeur, hésitant à intervenir. Mais l'intensité avec laquelle les deux hommes se fixaient les retint. Elles se contentèrent d'observer la scène avec de grands yeux inquiets.

— Désolé, s'excusa Blaise en soupirant. J'ai été trop loin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

La tension sembla quitter soudainement le corps de Drago. Il s'avachit de nouveau sur sa chaise, comme vidé de toute énergie.

— Je suis désolé aussi, marmonna-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais dû te frapper. Tu es vraiment le seul à pouvoir me faire sortir de mes gonds comme ça.

Il se tut un instant, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

— Peut-être que si j'ai été aussi touché par ce que tu as dit, c'est parce qu'il y a un fond de vérité là-dedans. Je suis la seule chose dans l'existence de ma mère qui l'empêche de basculer du côté de Bellatrix. J'avais tendance à penser que c'était une bonne chose, mais je n'en suis plus aussi sûr.

Son regard, jusque-là errant dans le vide, se fixa sur Blaise.

— La guerre l'a changée. Elle n'est plus la même. Et j'ai peur que ce changement soit irréversible.

Blaise ne sut quoi répondre. Voir Drago réaliser soudainement une de ses plus grandes faiblesses et l'avouer à haute voix le mettait mal à l'aise.

— Tout va bien ? appela Astoria d'un ton peu rassuré.

Ils rassurèrent les deux sœurs d'un sourire, s'excusant pour la violence des propos échangés. Elles se remirent prudemment à leur discussion tout en les surveillant du coin de l'œil.

— Cette guerre sera bientôt terminée, assura Blaise.

— Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, fit remarquer Drago en haussant un sourcil. Que se passe-t-il ? Potter a prévu une attaque ?

L'espoir dans sa voix était parfaitement perceptible. Blaise se contenta de hocher très brièvement le menton, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Déjà parce qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, mais aussi parce qu'au final il ne savait pas grand-chose.

— Et…, poursuivit Drago, hésitant, en jetant un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un les écoute. Cela a un rapport avec Poudlard ?

Blaise fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers lui.

— Pourquoi Poudlard ? Il se passe quelque chose de particulier là-bas ?

Sa voix, pressante, surprit Drago.

— Le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit-il lentement. Il paraît qu'il prépare quelque chose de gros, et que cela se passera à Poudlard. Je me suis dit que la contre-attaque de Potter se passerait à ce moment-là. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Blaise secoua la tête d'un air sombre, les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse. Il devait impérativement avoir plus d'informations, cela était vital à l'Ordre. Il se souvenait encore des paroles de Rodolphus quelques mois plus tôt : _Potter ne s'en relèvera jamais_. Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle ne valait pas grand-chose, mais cela valait la peine d'essayer.

— Je dois y aller, dit-il en se levant brusquement. Je reviens dès que je peux.

Drago n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de le retenir qu'il disparaissait à l'intérieur du manoir glacé. Il croisa le regard de Daphné, qu'il tenta de rassurer d'un sourire. Pas dupe, celle-ci continua tout de même à parler comme si de rien n'était avec sa sœur, bien que ses pensées soient manifestement ailleurs.

Tandis qu'il se rendait à la demeure des Malefoy, Blaise tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Car plus il y songeait et plus il trouvait sa brillante idée des plus stupides. Pourtant, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. La chance commençait cependant à lui sourire. Il ne fit pas dix pas à l'intérieur de la propriété qu'un groupe de Mangemorts venait à sa rencontre, riant grassement.

— Zabini, l'apostropha Lestrange en le voyant. Tu es venu fêter la bonne prise de ce matin ?

Blaise cacha sa surprise et grinça des dents en hochant la tête.

— Excellent !

Un sourire extatique étalé sur le visage, il entraîna Blaise avec eux en le saisissant par le coude, faisant fi de sa raideur et de son malaise évident. D'après les paroles échangées, il comprit rapidement qu'un groupe de Nés-Moldus avaient été dénichés dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse, et qu'ils avaient apparemment passé leur matinée à « s'amuser ». Il retint son envie de vomir et les suivit de bon gré. Il avait besoin d'eux pour avoir des détails sur le plan de Voldemort. Et Rodolphus était une mine d'information lorsqu'il était ivre, il avait bien pu s'en rendre compte la dernière fois.

Arrivé à la taverne de la Tête du Sanglier, Blaise commanda comme les autres un whisky Pur Feu. Mais tandis que la bande d'animal autour de lui vidait leurs verres d'un trait, lui se contenta d'une minuscule gorgée et vida le reste sur le sol sale. Tendu, il ne participait pas à la bonne humeur générale. Mais les autres étaient bien trop euphoriques pour s'en rendre compte. Il se contentait d'un mot bien placé, d'un sourire forcé par-ci, par-là et on le laissait tranquilles. Il lui suffisait d'attendre en silence et à endurer leurs plaisanteries de mauvais goût jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop soûls pour marcher.

Plus le temps passait et plus les Mangemorts se faisaient bruyants, de plus en plus imbibés d'alcool au fur et à mesure des verres qu'ils vidaient avec la régularité d'un métronome. Blaise, la mâchoire serrée, tentait de faire abstraction des descriptions maladroites que les loques humaines qui l'entouraient faisaient de leur séance d'amusement du matin. Lorsque Jugson tomba endormi sur la table, il se dit que c'était le bon moment.

Il se tourna donc vers Rodolphus, assis à ses côtés. Le Mangemort levait une main incertaine pour redemander une tournée. Les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, les pupilles dilatées, il s'agrippait à son verre comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose au monde.

— C'était tellement drôle, lui dit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Elle n'arrêtait pas de crier et de…

Il hoqueta, coupant court à sa description. Il voulut continuer mais Blaise l'en empêcha.

— Oui, je crois que j'ai compris, dit-il d'un ton où perçait clairement son dégoût et son agacement, mais auxquels le Mangemort ivre ne prêta aucune attention. Dis-moi Lestrange, j'aurais voulu te poser quelques questions, à toi qui es si proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce compliment sembla satisfaire Rodolphus, qui tenta de se redresser, sans succès.

— Tu dois être au courant de beaucoup de choses, appuya Blaise en poussant vers lui un des verres que la serveuse venait de poser sur la table.

— Ouais, t'as même pas idée, affirma-t-il en vidant le verre d'une traite. J'en sais bien plus que n'importe qui ici.

Cette constatation le fit sourire de vanité. Blaise répondit d'un bref rictus froid avant de poursuivre son petit interrogatoire.

— J'ai entendu dire qu'un plan se préparait. Un gros plan. Qui concernerait Poudlard.

Rodolphus ricana. Il loucha vers lui, son haleine avinée le faisant grimacer. Il leva un doigt vers lui, pointé vers son oreille.

— Je vais te dire ce que je sais Zabini, parce que t'es un gars bien. Mais tu dois rien répéter. Faut que ça reste entre nous.

— Juré, promis Blaise avec un sourire victorieux.

Le Mangemort se pencha davantage vers lui, mais malgré son dégoût, il ne recula pas, avide d'informations.

— Poudlard n'est qu'un leurre, tenta de chuchoter Rodolphus d'une voix forte.

Il rit bêtement avant de poursuivre.

— Le Lord compte attirer Potter là-bas en menaçant les élèves.

Comme si cela expliquait tout, il leva de nouveau le doigt pour une autre tournée. Blaise, sourcils froncés, le pressa avec curiosité, rassuré par la quantité d'alcool qu'il ingurgitait. Il ne se souviendrait de rien le lendemain matin.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un plan génial, critiqua-t-il. Si cela avait été la solution miracle, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Et même si Potter est un héros, il ne sera pas assez stupide pour se rendre sans personne pour l'épauler.

Rodolphus roula des yeux, exaspéré. Il vida un énième verre avant de répondre.

— S'il vient accompagné, tout le monde dans ce château sera mort, lâcha-t-il d'un méprisant, comme si cela était évident.

— Comment compte-t-il procéder ? l'interrogea Blaise, décidé à glaner le moindre détail.

— Le Seigneur a fait appel à un maître des potions d'Amérique du Sud, expliqua Lestrange sur le ton de la confidence. Il est capable de construire une sorte de bombe qui anéantirait toute vie dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres. Il suffirait juste de placer le flacon dans la Grande Salle et pouf ! Plus personne !

Il rit de nouveau, apparemment enchanté à cette idée. Horrifié, Blaise fit comme si de rien n'était et déglutit posément.

— Mais il n'y a pas que des Nés-Moldus dans cette école, fit-il remarquer d'une voix lente.

Rodolphus haussa les épaules, comme si cela importait peu.

— De toute façon, ce n'est qu'un leurre, marmonna-t-il. Le Seigneur ne déclenchera pas le sort que s'il y est obligé.

— Un leurre pour quoi ?

Blaise se pencha davantage vers son informateur, faisant fi de son haleine déplorable. Ravi de son attention décuplée, Rodolphus eut un sourire tordu.

— Bellatrix a trouvé un sortilège très utile dans les bouquins du manoir Malefoy, révéla-t-il. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, grâce à sa puissance incontestée, déploiera comme un rideau sur Poudlard et ses alentours, jusqu'ici à Pré-au-lard. Un sortilège qui lui permettra de connaître exactement l'emplacement d'origine des transplanages.

L'expression fière de Rodolphus glaça son interlocuteur.

— Même après plusieurs transplanages successifs ? s'assura-t-il d'une voix atone.

Le Mangemort acquiesça en souriant largement. Il vida un autre verre d'alcool, satisfait.

— Pendant que notre Seigneur distraira Potter à Poudlard avec la menace de tuer jusqu'au dernier habitant de Poudlard, Bellatrix et la quasi-totalité des Mangemorts nous rendront au quartier général de l'Ordre. Et nous les exterminerons jusqu'au dernier.

— Et si l'endroit est protégé par un Gardien du Secret ? fit faiblement remarquer Blaise, tenant à avoir tous les détails.

— Nous encerclerons l'endroit et forcerons Potter à nous révéler l'adresse, dit simplement Rodolphus en haussant les épaules. Personne ne résiste à la torture. Pas même le héros du monde sorcier. Notre Seigneur arrivera à le faire parler.

Ne doutant absolument pas de ces paroles, il fit de nouveau signe à la serveuse. Sans se préoccuper de se trouver une excuse pour partir, Blaise quitta précipitamment l'endroit sordide et son odeur écoeurante. La gorge serrée, il se glissa dans une étroite ruelle déserte et sortit son Gallion, modifiant les chiffres sur la tranche pour signifier à Théo qu'il avait besoin de lui parler d'urgence. Rabattant ensuite sa large capuche pour dissimuler son visage, il se rendit à l'extrême nord du village, où il franchit la barrière pour gagner un sentier escarpé. Tout en vérifiant bien qu'il n'était pas suivi, il marcha jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, les dernières paroles de Rodolphus se télescopant dans sa tête.

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Nerveux, il sursauta lorsque Théodore sortit des arbres. Le regard grave, il ne s'empressa pas de mondanités.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

D'un ton pressant, Blaise lui relata alors ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. La menace sur Poudlard, sur le QG de l'Ordre, le moindre détail de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

— Tu sais quand cela aura-t-il lieu ? demanda Théo une fois son récit terminé.

Blaise resta silencieux, la bouche ouverte, se traitant intérieurement d'idiot. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas penser à cela ! Frustré, il secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est pas grave, assura Théo. Nous allons juste devoir accélérer les choses. Je vais immédiatement rapporter ceci à l'Ordre. Tu auras sûrement de mes nouvelles dans la soirée.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il se ravisa et revint sur ses pas. Les sourcils froncés, d'un air sombre et inquiet, il serra le coude de son ami.

— Sois fort Blaise. Tout cela sera bientôt fini. Tu devras être courageux.

L'intéressé déglutit avant de hocher la tête. Il savait cela. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais il le savait. Il était décidé à mettre fin à cette guerre, même si cette perspective le terrifiait autant qu'elle l'enchantait.

Sans ajouter un mot, Théo disparut entre les arbres. Blaise attendit quelques minutes avant de le suivre. L'esprit embrouillé par la peur et la détermination, il rentra chez lui, fourmillant d'hypothèses sur son avenir. Il était plus qu'incertain, mais il savait qu'il serait rapidement fixé. Dès qu'il fut arrivé au manoir, il décrocha sa lourde cape et la suspendit à la patère de l'entrée avant de gagner le jardin. Il fut surpris de le trouver vide.

— Astoria a été prise d'un malaise, fit soudain une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Ils ont été obligés de se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste.

Il se retourna vers Daphné, qui attendait dans l'ombre de la porte de la véranda.

— Ce n'est pas trop grave j'espère ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mesuré en se rapprochant d'elle.

— Non, soupira Daphné. C'est le stress. Elle s'inquiète trop.

La ride entre ses deux yeux montrait qu'elle aussi n'était pas sereine. Blaise la prit doucement dans ses bras, posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. L'odeur fleurie de ses cheveux l'apaisa après toute l'agitation qu'il avait connu ces dernières heures. Il sentit ses bras le serrer à l'en faire mal, témoins de son appréhension.

— Tout ira bien pour elle, tenta de la rassurer Blaise en lui caressant le dos avec légèreté.

Daphné se décolla de lui et fixa son regard dans le sien, étrangement lasse.

— Tout n'ira pas bien, le détrompa-t-elle tranquillement. Pas tant que le monde est ce qu'il est. Accoucher en pleine guerre n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour commencer à élever cet enfant dans de bonnes conditions, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Blaise posa une main sur sa nuque, massant les nœuds d'anxiété qui s'y trouvaient. Il se pencha et colla sa bouche contre l'oreille de sa femme la faisant frissonner.

— Notre attente arrive à sa fin, chuchota-t-il. Bientôt, tout changera.

Il ne pouvait pas encore dire si ce changement sera bon ou mauvais, mais l'important était que les choses ne resteraient pas encore bien longtemps en l'état. Si Daphné fut surprise par la fermeté de son ton et la conviction avec laquelle il prononça cette phrase, elle n'en montra rien. Elle se contenta de se reculer et de l'embrasser délicatement, savourant ce bref instant de douceur.

Blaise ne savait cependant pas à quel point il avait raison que leur attente touchait à sa fin. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, cheveux mouillés et simplement vêtu d'une serviette de bain serrée autour de sa taille, il trouva un bout de parchemin sur son oreiller. Bref et concis, il ne comportait que deux mots : _9 septembre_.

Blaise sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il faisait brûler le bout de papier au-dessus d'une bougie.

Deux semaines. Plus que deux semaines et cette histoire prendrait fin. Il serait soit libre, soit mort, mais même cette perspective ne parvenait pas à l'effrayer. Il voyait enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel, l'espoir de jours meilleurs se profilait devant lui.

Deux semaines. Quatorze jours exactement, et à lui la liberté.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Le vent se lève (1)

_7 septembre 2003_

L'étroite et sombre ruelle était quasiment déserte. On pouvait à peine percevoir une silhouette noire encapuchonnée, appuyée contre un muret de pierres, totalement immobile. Elle ne bougea que lorsqu'un discret craquement se fit entendre. La silhouette se redressa lentement, alerte. Deux autres formes émergèrent des buissons, le visage noyé sous l'ombre de leurs capes.

— C'est nous, dit Blaise en rejetant le tissu sur ses épaules.

A ses côtés, Drago l'imita, raide et le regard dur.

— Vous n'avez pas été suivis ? chuchota Théo en retour en ôtant lui aussi son capuchon.

Blaise secoua négativement la tête. Ils avaient pris beaucoup de précautions pour s'assurer une discrétion totale. Sur l'invitation de leur ami, ils se cramponnèrent fermement à son bras, avant de disparaître tout aussi brusquement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils réapparurent au milieu d'une forêt, puis au creux d'une montagne, pour finalement arriver au sommet d'une dune de sable.

— Nous sommes arrivés, dit simplement Théo. Suivez-moi.

Secoué par ces transplanages successifs, Blaise obéit en vacillant, serrant solidement le poignet d'un Drago récalcitrant. La lune pâle se reflétait timidement sur les vagues calmes qui s'écrasaient sur le rivage. Ils semblaient marcher au hasard sur la plage vide, lorsque Théodore s'arrêta soudainement et leur tendit sans un mot un morceau de parchemin. Blaise y lut les quelques mots écrits maladroitement. _Chaumière aux Coquillages, Tinworth, Cornouailles_. Et tandis que Théo brûlait la feuille, ils virent enfin ce qui avait été sous leurs yeux depuis le tout début, dissimulé par un sortilège de Fidelitas.

Un charmant petit cottage se révélait à eux, ses murs blanchis à la chaux et incrustés de coquillages se détachant nettement dans le noir d'encre de la nuit. On pouvait observer des silhouettes se mouvoir derrière les fenêtres illuminées. La boule au ventre, la gorge serrée par le stress, Blaise suivit Théo le long de la petite allée de pierre qui menait à la porte d'entrée.

Lorsqu'il les fit pénétrer dans le salon déjà encombré, le silence se fit. La pièce avait manifestement était agrandie à l'aide de sortilèges. La famille Weasley s'y trouvait au complet, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il sembla à Blaise, ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'ils se souviennent de tous leurs prénoms. Au centre se trouvait une table ronde, couverte de plans griffonnés et de parchemins remplis de notes. Autour se tenait le nouvel Ordre du Phénix. Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, le trio inséparable, et plusieurs autres que Blaise ne reconnut pas. Tous les fixaient avec plus ou moins d'animosité et de suspicion dans le regard.

— Blaise, Drago, je suis si contente de vous revoir ! s'exclama une voix bien connue.

Blaise sourit en voyant pour la première fois un visage amical. Pansy, rayonnante, vint les serrer dans ses bras. Rigide, Drago ne décocha pas un sourire, pas une parole. Blaise l'avait traîné ici de force, de peur d'être le seul renard dans le poulailler, mais il le regrettait à présent. Son ami semblait plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

— Tout va bien Pansy ? demanda Blaise, faisant fi des regards méfiants posés sur lui.

— Tout aurait été parfait si vous m'aviez mise au courant de votre plan, bande d'imbéciles, les réprimanda-t-elle en lui pinçant gentiment le bras.

Il lui fit une grimace d'excuse.

— Où est Lynda ?

— Elle dort en haut.

Potter interrompit la conversation amicale par un bruyant raclement de gorge.

— Nous devrions à présent parler de la raison pour laquelle nous sommes réunis ici, dit-il d'un ton sérieux. Zabini, Malefoy, nous vous souhaitons tous la bienvenue. Vous pouvez prendre place.

Il désigna deux sièges vides, aux côtés de Théo, qui s'était déjà assis près des jumeaux Weasley. Ils le rejoignirent en silence, tentant d'ignorer les lourds regards qui pesaient sur eux.

— Bien, poursuivit Potter une fois qu'ils furent installés. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Hermione.

Il fit signe à sa meilleure amie, assise à ses côtés. A son geste, elle se leva et s'éclaircit la gorge, un air sévère sur le visage.

— Comme vous le savez tous, grâce à nos deux informateurs ici présent, — elle passa outre le grognement de protestation de Drago et continua comme si de rien n'était —, nous savons à présent qu'une attaque est prévue à notre encontre, à une date indéterminée. Après mûre réflexion, nous avons décidé de provoquer cette attaque, ainsi nous ne serons pas pris par surprise. Tout se déroulera dans deux jours. Ron va vous expliquer les détails.

Elle se rassit d'un air digne, tandis que Weasley prenait la parole, de l'autre côté de Potter.

— Dès demain, nous quitterons cet endroit, direction Poudlard. Nous pourrons nous dissimuler dans la Salle sur demande le temps nécessaire. Harry sera le seul à rester sur place. Ainsi, tel qu'ils le prévoient, les Mangemorts pourront remonter jusqu'ici. Petit détail auquel qu'ils n'ont cependant pas pensé : la maison sera piégée. Je serais moi-même caché dans les environs grâce à la cape d'invisibilité, ce qui me permettra de la faire exploser au moment opportun, lorsqu'ils seront tous dans le rayon d'action de la bombe.

Face à lui, Blaise vit la jolie Vélane Fleur grimacer et jeter un regard triste aux babioles qui les entouraient. Il ne s'y attarda pas et reporta son attention sur Weasley, qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux de toute sa vie. Décidément, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir changé à cause de la guerre. L'insouciance des Gryffondor semblait s'être envolée en même temps que les pertes subies.

— L'armée de Vous-savez-qui sera anéantie sans que nous ayons à bouger le petit doigt. Je transmettrais ensuite le message à tout le monde au moyen de mon Gallion. Lorsque vous le sentirez chauffer, ce sera le signe qu'il faudra passer à l'attaque. Si ce que Zabini nous a dit est exact, il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup de Mangemorts à Poudlard, ce sera rapide.

Drago renifla d'un air méprisant. Blaise ne dit rien, mais il partageait largement son scepticisme. Cela semblait beaucoup trop simple. Il y aurait forcément quelque chose qui tournerait mal.

— Et comment allons-nous forcer les Mangemorts à nous attaquer dans deux jours ? intervint Londubat en fronçant les sourcils.

Blaise ne put qu'approuver. En le regardant du coin de l'œil, il fut ébranlé de voir cette lueur dure dans ses yeux. La guerre avait fait disparaître les rondeurs enfantines de son visage et l'innocence qui le caractérisait.

— C'est là que Malefoy entre en jeu, répondit calmement Potter, mortellement sérieux.

Le silence se fit autour de la table. Tout le monde semblait surpris, y compris le principal concerné. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de protester, Granger le coupa net dans son élan.

— Tu es la personne la plus proche de Bellatrix que nous connaissons, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton raisonnable. Théodore nous a raconté à quel point Blaise était parvenu à la manipuler au travers de ta mère concernant le problème des loups-garous, il n'y a aucun doute que tu en seras toi aussi capable. Je suis sûre que tu seras assez convainquant pour la pousser à attaquer le neuf septembre, à la date que nous avons choisi. Et elle-même a assez d'influence sur Tu-sais-qui pour que cela se conforme à notre plan.

Drago s'empourpra et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à s'insurger. Mais Blaise posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et la pressa fermement, lui faisant nettement comprendre qu'il était dans son intérêt d'adhérer à ce plan. Il s'agissait de leur meilleure chance.

— Pense à Astoria, lui marmonna-t-il.

Cela eu le mérite de calmer son ami. Maugréant, toujours aussi tendu, il ne protesta pas.

— Bien, finit-il par approuver. Je m'en chargerais.

— Malefoy, intervient le Survivant en se penchant en avant, tu dois comprendre que ton rôle est essentiel. Si tu ne respectes pas cette part du plan, tout tombe à l'eau.

— Je ne suis pas stupide, Potter, cracha Drago. J'ai dit que je m'en chargerais, et je le ferais. Un Malefoy ne revient pas sur sa parole.

Blaise faillit lever les yeux au ciel mais s'en empêcha fortement pour ne pas blesser son ami. Les autres ne furent pas si cléments, et des rictus sceptiques naquirent tout autour de la table. Weasley se dépêcha de changer de sujet, ne souhaitant pas envenimer les choses.

— Il va de soi que toi et Zabini devrez vous débrouiller pour faire partie de l'équipe partant pour Poudlard. Zabini, tu ne devrais pas oublier de prendre avec toi le crochet de Basilic que Nott t'a transmis. Ta mission principale, la seule à laquelle tu dois songer, c'est détruire le serpent, c'est bien compris ? Notre réussite en dépend.

Blaise acquiesça fermement sous le regard de feu du rouquin. Mal à l'aise par l'attention qu'il suscitait soudain, il garda une façade lisse. Savoir qu'il était un élément clé du plan était tout aussi stressant qu'excitant. L'adrénaline le parcourait de part en part, accroissant son impatience.

— Notre priorité, poursuivit Potter, est également de préserver les élèves. Tandis que je distrairais Vous-savez-qui, et que Zabini sera chargé de tuer Nagini, Luna, Ginny et Neville, vous devrez trouver la potion meurtrière qu'ils comptent utiliser et découvrir comment la neutraliser. Remus vous y aidera, vous le retrouverez demain à Poudlard. Pendant ce temps, Fred et George, vous aurez pour rôle d'évacuer les élèves, par le passage de la Salle sur Demande. Vous serez aidés par les professeurs qui sont de notre côté. Dean, Seamus, Colin et Dennis les attendront de l'autre côté pour les transporter en lieu sûr, différents édifices que nous avons protégés au préalable.

— Tout ce qu'il restera à faire, conclut Weasley, sera de faire prisonnier ou mettre hors d'état de nuire les Mangemorts restants.

Le silence se fit quelques instants, méditatif. Il fut rompu par Mrs Weasley.

— Que les choses soient claires, Bellatrix est pour moi, dit-elle d'une voix dure. Elle mérite de payer pour le meurtre de Charlie.

Les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux émurent Blaise, qui n'en laissa pourtant rien paraître. Aussitôt, les paroles se mirent à fuser, chaque membre de l'Ordre clamant son droit à s'en prendre à tel ou tel Mangemort.

Londubat réclama Lestrange, pour la torture de ses parents. Patil clama qu'il était de son droit de s'en prendre à Dolohov, à cause de qui elle avait perdu Brown, sa meilleure amie. Les jumeaux s'attribuèrent Yaxley, qui avait été la cause de la perte de leur autre frère aîné, Percy.

Seule Lovegood restait parfaitement silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur ses mains blanches. Elle aussi avait subi des pertes, mais contrairement aux autres, elle n'étalait pas sa douleur aux yeux de tous.

Soudain, Drago se leva, réclamant le silence. Inquiet, Blaise voulut l'arrêter, mais Théo le retint. Il semblait intrigué par ce que leur ami avait à dire. Lorsqu'il put enfin parler sans se casser la voix, l'héritier des Malefoy s'exprima d'une voix pour une fois dénuée de fierté ou de condescendance.

— Vous avez parlé d'endroits où les élèves seraient mis à l'abri. Où seront-ils ?

— Divers endroits sûrs, répondit succinctement Potter avant d'expliciter sa pensée. La maison de Kingsley Shacklebolt, celle de la famille Black, et plusieurs lieux stratégiques que les Mangemorts ont déjà fouillé et qui sont donc à leurs yeux dénués d'intérêt. Pourquoi ?

— Astoria est à Sainte-Mangouste, expliqua Drago après un instant d'hésitation. Elle ne devrait pas accoucher maintenant, elle est à un mois du terme, mais le stress peut lui faire entamer le travail à n'importe quel moment. Je ne veux pas qu'elle donne naissance à notre enfant entourée de Mangemorts.

— Je serais chez les parents de Tonks, intervint Pansy. Avec Lynda. Astoria et Daphné n'ont qu'à nous y rejoindre dès demain.

L'attention générale se tourna de nouveau vers Potter, qui semblait contrarié. Il consulta brièvement Weasley et Granger du regard avant d'acquiescer sèchement.

— Très bien, approuva-t-il. Tonks passera les chercher demain en fin de soirée.

— Merci Potter, dit Drago d'un ton dénué d'émotion en se rasseyant.

Blaise écarquilla légèrement les yeux, effaré. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait entendre un Malefoy remercier quelqu'un, surtout son ennemi d'enfance. Mais il fallait croire que la guerre pouvait faire des miracles. Il était reconnaissant à son ami d'être intervenu. Il aurait ainsi l'esprit plus calme en sachant Daphné à l'abri.

— Nous ne savons pas encore comment il compte diviser ses troupes ? interrogea soudain Bill, qui caressait doucement la main de Fleur.

— Aucune indication précise, répondit Granger. D'après ce que Lestrange a révélé à Zabini, la plus grande partie des Mangemorts sera ici pour détruire ce qu'ils pensent être le QG, nous serons donc logiquement en supériorité numérique.

— Je pense que ceux qui se rendront à Poudlard seront pour la plupart du cercle restreint, intervint Blaise. Deux ou trois vont sans doute mener l'attaque ici, mais les autres se rendront à Poudlard. Ils sont ses combattants les plus expérimentés.

— Justement, pointa Arthur Weasley. S'il s'agit de ses meilleurs duellistes, ne ferait-il pas mieux de les envoyer se battre ? Il pensera cet endroit plein des membres de l'Ordre, il serait donc plus logique qu'il leur ordonne de venir ici.

— Blaise a raison, contrecarra Théo d'une voix calme. Vous ne connaissez pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme nous le connaissons. Il les voudra à ses côtés en tant que garde rapprochée. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin. Il apprécie de se sentir entouré de spectateurs. Il ne faudra pas négliger la troupe qui sera avec lui à Poudlard.

Bizarrement, les membres de l'Ordre semblèrent prendre les paroles de Théo au pied de la lettre et ne répliquèrent pas. Blaise ne put s'empêcher de se sentir impressionné. En quelques mois, son ami avait semblait-il acquis toute leur confiance et faisait manifestement parti de leur cercle. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Si Potter était victorieux, les Nott n'auraient pas à s'inquiéter des répercussions contrairement à lui et Drago.

— Qu'en est-il des loups-garous ? demanda soudain Ginny Weasley.

— Remus n'a pas répondu à notre dernier message, soupira sombrement Potter. Il semblerait que la situation soit devenue incontrôlable. Deux clans se sont montés l'un contre l'autre. L'un est mené par Greyback et souhaite se libérer du joug de Vous-savez-qui. L'autre préfère plier l'échine et lui obéir, dans la peur de se faire décimer. Les deux sont tout autant problématiques. Si la meute de Greyback l'emporte, nous aurons une bande de loups-garous sanguinaires lâchée dans la nature à gérer. Si la seconde meute parvient à imposer sa vision des choses, nous aurons des loups-garous à affronter à Poudlard.

Cette annonce sembla assombrir sensiblement l'humeur des personnes présentes.

— Et les laisser s'entretuer n'est pas une option ? fit soudain remarquer Drago avec calme.

— C'est une possibilité, mais nous ne pouvons pas tout miser dessus, malheureusement, contra Granger.

— J'aurais une autre question, intervint soudain Lovegood, comme si elle se réveillait d'une transe. Comment sommes-nous supposé neutraliser la potion avec Ginny et Neville ?

Cette interrogation, pourtant légitime, sembla surprendre les autres membres de l'Ordre. Granger fut la première à réagir.

— Remus sera là pour vous aider, sourit-elle gentiment.

— Le professeur Lupin est un grand sorcier, accorda Lovegood, son regard se perdant dans les méandres des poutres du plafond. Mais il n'est pas potionniste, et nous non plus. Aucun de nous n'aura les connaissances nécessaires.

— Elle a raison, concéda Weasley, mal à l'aise. Peut-être devrions-nous…

— Non, le coupa Potter d'un ton sans appel. Hors de question.

Le silence se fit de nouveau, plus pesant. Perdu, Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Tout le monde se tenait coi, n'osant même épier Potter du coin de l'œil, la colère émanant de lui par vagues.

— Harry, murmura Granger d'une voix apaisante, comme si elle s'adressait à un petit enfant. Il est notre meilleur choix, tu le sais.

Le Survivant secoua la tête de droite à gauche, buté.

— De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? interrogea subitement Drago, frustré de ne pas comprendre.

— De l'ancien professeur Severus Rogue, répondit prudemment Arthur Weasley.

Cela plongea les deux amis dans l'étonnement. Rogue s'était évanoui dans la nature quelques temps après la bataille finale qui avait signé la victoire de Voldemort. Il avait disparu, comme ça. Le Lord avait été fou de rage durant de longs mois. Il l'avait fait rechercher, sans succès. Tout le monde l'avait supposé mort.

— Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer en détail ? s'impatienta Drago.

— Rogue travaillait pour nous, répondit Mr Weasley après un temps d'hésitation. Il nous a révélé avoir été l'espion de Dumbledore depuis le début. Il souhaitait continuer à nous aider, même après sa mort… inattendue.

Il fit une pause embarrassée, durant laquelle Drago se raidit, se remémorant manifestement cet épisode difficile.

— Néanmoins, Vous-savez-qui le soupçonnait depuis longtemps. Nous ne souhaitions pas sa mort. C'est pourquoi nous l'avons envoyé, avec Emmeline Vance, à l'étranger, dans l'espoir de rallier les gouvernements étrangers à notre cause. Malheureusement, tous avait bien trop peur pour se battre contre les Mangemorts.

— Après l'échec de sa mission, nous nous attendions tous à ce qu'il revienne en Angleterre pour nous prêter main forte, continua Granger. Mais sur leur chemin du retour, ils ont été attaqués par des Mangemorts lancés à leurs trousses.

— Mulciber et Rosier, murmura Blaise, qui venait de comprendre enfin le pourquoi de la disparition mystérieuse des deux compères.

— Exactement, acquiesça Granger. Ils ont réussi à les tuer, mais Emmeline a été touchée et elle y est restée. Rogue a alors décidé de ne pas revenir. Il estimait être un danger pour nous, que Vous-savez-qui le retrouverait via sa Marque et qu'il entraînerait notre perte.

— Il s'est exilé dans un village perdu d'Irlande, termina Weasley. Nous n'avons plus de contacts depuis plusieurs années mais nous continuons à l'avoir à l'œil, au cas où. Et je pense que le moment de lui demander de l'aide est venu, bien que ça me tue de l'admettre.

Il adressa ces derniers mots à Potter, qui serrait les dents si forts que Blaise s'attendait presque à les voir se briser. Le récit l'avait étourdi. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, dans n'importe quel univers parallèle, cela lui semblait tellement improbable, tellement dur à croire. A ses côtés, Drago semblait tout autant surpris.

— Harry, il est le seul sorcier que l'on connaisse qui est capable de gérer ce problème, insista Granger, l'urgence perçant dans sa voix.

— Très bien, approuva brutalement Potter, manifestement à contrecoeur. Bill, tu iras le voir demain dès l'aube pour lui demander de l'aide. S'il refuse, nous devrons nous débrouiller sans lui.

Le rouquin hocha la tête, sérieux. Le silence se réinstalla de nouveau autour de la table, définitif cette fois.

— Cette réunion est terminée, annonça Potter en se levant, les sourcils froncés.

Cette simple phrase joua comme un signal. Plusieurs se levèrent et disparurent dans les étages, d'autres commencèrent à parler à voix basses, l'expression sérieuse de leurs visages révélant leur tension. Sans un mot, Théodore fit signe à ses amis, qui le suivirent à l'extérieur de la chaumière. Il les conduisit jusqu'à la limite anti-transplanage, accompagné de Pansy.

— Faites attention à vous, supplia-t-elle en les serrant dans ses bras.

— Comme d'habitude, répondit Blaise en lui rendant la pareille.

Ils serrèrent ensuite solennellement la main de Théo, réalisant que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, ils seraient au cœur de la bataille. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger le moindre mot. Ils se comprenaient.

Avant de disparaître pour rentrer chez lui, Blaise balaya la plage du regard. Un vent léger ébouriffait ses cheveux, faisant voltiger des grains de sable. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cela correspondait terriblement à la réalité.

Le vent de la révolution se levait, et il promettait de faire des ravages sur son passage.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Le vent se lève (2)

_9 septembre 2003_

Lorsque Blaise ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là dans son grand lit froid et vide, il se sentit pris d'un frisson d'excitation qui ne lui était pas familier. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de son attente interminable. Leur plan pouvait réussir comme échouer, mais quel qu'en soit le résultat, il serait enfin libre. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

L'absence de Daphné à ses côtés lui paraissait étrange, mais il en était rassuré. Il savait qu'elle au moins serait en sécurité, avec Astoria et Pansy, chez les parents de Tonks, protégée par une batterie de sortilèges défensifs. Elle ne craignait rien, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Il s'habilla le plus rapidement possible et sortit du manoir alors que le soleil perçait à peine à l'horizon. Il se rendit sans attendre à la demeure des Malefoy, le visage grave. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine, seul signe de son anxiété. Lorsqu'il passa à travers le portail enchanté, il put voir immédiatement à quel point cette journée était particulière.

L'ensemble des Mangemorts se tenaient à l'extérieur de l'immense propriété, envahissant la pelouse bien entretenue. Une marée noire d'adeptes plus ou moins récents, de jeunes débutants comme des anciens combattants de la première guerre. Tous se tenaient là, aux aguets et trépignant d'impatience. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient renverser définitivement Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Impassible, Blaise se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Drago, qui patientait en retrait, droit et digne.

— Tout se déroule comme prévu ? murmura Blaise, conservant un air indifférent pour les éventuels regards qui se poseraient sur eux.

— Parfaitement, approuva Drago. Astoria est avec sa sœur, et ma mère pense qu'elle est à Sainte-Mangouste.

— Tu as parfaitement accompli ta part du contrat, le félicita-t-il. Tu peux être fier de toi.

— Je serais fier de moi lorsque tout ceci sera terminé, le détrompa Drago d'une voix dure.

Ils se turent lorsque Bellatrix sortit sur le perron et requerra le silence d'une voix impérieuse. Il fallait avouer que Drago avait fait un travail fantastique ces deux derniers jours. Il avait persuadé sa tante et sa mère avec la plus grande habileté qu'une attaque rapide était la meilleure solution. Il avait été plus rusé que d'habitude, faisant honneur à sa maison d'adoption. L'heureux résultat se trouvait sous leurs yeux.

L'attente fut encore longue. Tandis que Bellatrix les surveillait d'un regard de feu, scrutant le moindre visage, dans l'espoir de déceler toute parcelle de traîtrise ou de peur, ils se tenaient tous côte à côte, silencieux, sans un mouvement. Voldemort n'émergea de la bâtisse que lorsque le soleil fut haut dans le ciel. Blaise consulta sa montre du coin de l'œil. Midi. Parfaitement dans les temps.

— Mes chers Mangemorts, siffla le Lord Noir d'une voix qui les fit frémir. Voici l'heureux jour de la défaite définitive de Potter et de sa résistance ridicule. Aujourd'hui, ils tomberont.

Des vivats se firent entendre dans la foule trépignant d'enthousiasme. Serrant les dents, Blaise s'empêcha de sourire. Savoir ce qu'il savait lui donnait la sensation d'être surpuissant, au-dessus du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'était pas un sentiment habituel, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le savourer.

— Le plan est simple, poursuivit Lord Voldemort en caressant pensivement les écailles de Nagini lovée sur ses épaules. Lorsque j'aurais attiré Potter à Poudlard, Bellatrix sera en mesure de relever le lieu original de son transplanage. Cet idiot nous mènera directement au QG de l'Ordre. Seule une partie d'entre vous m'accompagnera à Poudlard. Le reste d'entre vous se rendra au lieu communiqué par Bellatrix.

Les nouvelles recrues se regardèrent d'un air à la fois excité et inquiet. Aucun n'avait entendu le plan complet jusqu'à présent, et chacun se demandait à quelle équipe il serait affecté. Il était évident que la plupart souhaitait se battre contre l'Ordre. Ils en trépignaient d'impatience.

Sans que Voldemort ne fasse un seul geste, quelques Mangemorts se détachèrent des autres. Dolohov, Rookwood, Travers, Yaxley et les autres, tout ceux du cercle restreint, qui combattaient depuis longtemps à ses côtés. Blaise et Drago les rejoignirent avec raideur. Ils devaient s'avouer soulager que cette partie du plan ait également marché. Heureusement pour eux, Narcissa Malefoy tenait trop à son fils pour l'envoyer se battre en première ligne.

— Vous ne serez bien évidemment pas seul, annonça le Lord à ses autres fidèles toujours rassemblés devant lui. Malefoy et Selwyn dirigeront les opérations.

Blaise sentit son ami se tendre à ses côtés. Il lui saisit brusquement le coude, l'empêchant de faire un acte qu'il regretterait. Mais Drago resta totalement rigide, l'expression de son visage figée par le choc. Par chance, personne ne le remarqua. Tous étaient bien trop concentrés sur la prochaine attaque, qui serait, ils n'en avaient aucun doute, un succès garanti.

— Je compte sur votre loyauté, poursuivit Voldemort d'un ton froid et solennel. Battez-vous pour notre cause et tuez-les tous. Jusqu'au dernier.

Des cris enthousiastes parcoururent la foule impatiente. Blaise se sentit frissonner lorsqu'il réalisa que d'ici quelques heures, tous ces jeunes gens seront morts. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir coupable ou triste, ces Mangemorts étaient tous des ordures. Mais le fait est qu'il se sentait déjà responsable pour ce qu'ils allaient subir. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas tous choisi de joindre cette cause de bon cœur. Certains avaient été obligés. Par les circonstances, leurs proches, la guerre. Les pertes allaient encore être incalculables, et cela le décourageait d'avance.

— Préparez-vous, conclut le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous partons ce soir, à dix-neuf heures.

Blaise ne put retenir un nouveau frisson. Ils auraient dû se douter que ce monstre choisirait une heure d'affluence, lorsqu'il y aurait le plus d'élèves possibles dans la Grande Salle. Cela lui donna envie de vomir.

Voldemort eut à peine disparu à l'intérieur du manoir que Drago se détacha brutalement de sa poigne. Il se dirigea sans attendre vers son père, mais Blaise le retint avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise et le poussa sans douceur à l'intérieur.

— Ne fais pas l'idiot, grinça-t-il.

— L'idiot, releva Drago avec hargne. C'est mon _père_ !

Il accentua le dernier mot en plissant des yeux de fureur. Ebranlé, Blaise ne sut que répondre. Il avait raison. Il était ignoble de sa part de demander à son ami d'abandonner ainsi son propre père. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire échouer la mission, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Trop de choses en dépendaient. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de raisonner Drago. Sa mère arrivait, souriante et semblant flotter sur un nuage.

— Tout va bien, mon chéri ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire où perçait le contentement.

Blaise retint la violente envie qu'il avait de lui rabattre son caquet et pinça les lèvres.

— Mère, nous devons stopper l'attaque, répliqua Drago à brûle-pourpoint, ignorant les yeux écarquillés de son ami.

— Pourquoi cela ? rit sa mère en secouant la tête, agitant ses longs cheveux blonds. Il s'agit d'une chance inespérée !

— Père ne doit pas s'y rendre, insista Drago.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, lui assura Narcissa en ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux. Ton père est un combattant aguerri, il ne lui arrivera rien.

Elle s'éloigna en continuant de sourire, apparemment heureuse de la tournure des événements. Blaise se sentit soulagé qu'elle soit trop perdue dans ses pensées pour réaliser à quel point son fils semblait perturbé.

— Nous devons contacter Weasley et lui dire de stopper l'attaque, insista Drago sans en démordre.

— Attends avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'inconsidéré, l'arrêta Blaise d'une voix raisonnable. Ne fonce pas tête baissée comme un débutant Gryffondor.

Irrité, son ami croisa les bras et le fusilla du regard. Tout son corps n'était que tension.

— Je suis désolé, poursuivit Blaise d'un ton mesuré, mais il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire. Si nous empêchons Weasley d'accomplir sa part, nous sommes tous morts.

Après avoir lutté un instant face aux yeux implacables de Blaise, Drago s'affaissa. Il baissa le menton et ferma les yeux, longuement, pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son regard était éteint. Il capitulait.

— C'est mon père, répéta-t-il d'un ton monocorde.

Blaise, la gorge nouée, sachant qu'il lui demandait beaucoup, posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. Il ne se déroba pas cette fois.

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à tourner en rond dans le manoir Malefoy, attendant l'heure dite. Blaise s'éclipsa un instant pour avertir l'Ordre de l'horaire précis grâce à son Gallion, mais ce fut son seul interlude. Voir l'agitation de Drago n'aidait pas non plus à calmer ses nerfs. Son ami ressemblait à un lion en cage, et il avait l'air de se retenir à chaque fois qu'il adressait la parole à son père. Comme s'il se retenait de lui hurler de ne pas y aller. Seule la présence de Blaise l'empêchait de perdre l'esprit.

Lorsque l'horloge sonna dix-neuf heures, ils étaient tous réunis dans le hall du manoir Malefoy, des sourires impatients se dessinant sur toutes les lèvres. Lorsque Drago salua son père, son visage était mort, totalement inexpressif. Focalisé sur sa mission, Lucius ne le remarqua pas. Narcissa salua son fils d'une étreinte fleurie, inconsciente que son existence si parfaite allait sombrer dans le néant. Blaise ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir une joie féroce. Joie qu'il bâillonna rapidement, par respect pour son ami. Impassible, il se contenta de disparaître au signe de leur Maître, direction Pré-au-Lard.

Ils réapparurent devant le portail de l'école, dont les fenêtres illuminées se détachaient nettement sur le noir d'encre du ciel. Les Carrow les y attendaient. Ils leur ouvrirent le passage, un large sourire déformant leurs visages.

— Tout est prêt, Maître, dit aussitôt Alecto en courbant l'échine au passage du Lord.

Celui-ci se contenta d'un rictus victorieux et commença à se diriger vers l'enceinte du château.

— Nous avons également une autre bonne nouvelle, Maître, ajouta servilement Amycus.

Voldemort, s'il fut surpris par ce contretemps, ne le montra point. Il se contenta de suivre d'un regard impénétrable la direction que pointait le Mangemort. Drago et Blaise se raidirent. Sous leurs yeux horrifiés se tenaient Sykes et Avery, parfaitement indemnes, et de plus souriant avec fierté. Derrière eux se tenaient une bande de sauvages aux yeux fous, aux vêtements en lambeaux et à l'aura féroce. La cruauté se lisait sur leurs visages.

— Maître, le salua Sykes en s'inclinant respectueusement à son tour. Avery et moi avons réussi à dompter la rébellion loup-garou. Ce groupe nous a aidé à vaincre le traître Greyback et ceux qui complotaient avec lui. Ils sont prêts à se battre pour vous au cas où Potter oppose une quelconque résistance.

Un silence jouissif envahit le petit groupe de Mangemorts. Le goût de la victoire était perceptible pour tous. Blaise, prit de sueurs froides, se torturait les méninges pour savoir comment prévenir l'Ordre.

— Vous serez récompensés pour votre bravoure, susurra Lord Voldemort.

Puis, sous le regard triomphant de Sykes, il tourna les talons en direction de l'entrée béante du château. Les Mangemorts, puis les loups-garous, le suivirent, avides de sang et de succès. Raides, Drago et Blaise échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

— Il faut les prévenir, chuchota Blaise entre ses dents serrées.

— Mais comment ? répliqua Drago, frustré.

— Je vais me débrouiller. Contente-toi de me couvrir.

Son ami lui jeta un regard sceptique mais acquiesça. Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le hall de leur ancienne école, Blaise lui saisit le coude et lui glissa quelques derniers mots à l'oreille.

— Si je me fais prendre, ne fait rien de stupide, compris ?

Puis, sur un dernier regard d'avertissement, il se glissa telle une ombre dans les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots, tandis que Voldemort et ses sbires poursuivaient leur marche triomphante vers la Grande Salle bondée, d'où s'échappaient des rires et des bruits de conversations amusées.

Sans attendre, il gagna le passage secret caché derrière la deuxième tapisserie sur la gauche et monta les marches quatre à quatre pour gagner le deuxième étage. Essoufflé, il ne perdit pourtant pas de temps.

Suivant les vagues indications de Potter, il gagna le septième étage, déterminé à dénicher la Salle sur Demande et à les prévenir de ce fâcheux contretemps. Il trouva sans trop de difficultés la tapisserie de Barnabas Le Follet que les Gryffondor avaient mentionné, puis passa trois fois devant en fermant les yeux, comme le lui avait expliqué Théo. Cependant, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, aucune porte n'apparut devant lui. Il réessaya plusieurs fois, sans succès. Frustré, il frappa le mur avec rage.

Il songea soudain avec espoir au Gallion caché au fond de sa poche. C'était son dernier recours. Se traitant de tous les noms pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, il le sortit pour modifier les chiffres gravés sur la tranche. Il réfléchit quelques minutes, se demandant quel code utiliser pour cette situation. Il voulait les prévenir, mais sans trop les alarmer toutefois. Il s'apprêtait à les modifier lorsque sa baguette lui fut brutalement arrachée des mains. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il se sentit pâlir, comme si tout son sang avait cessé d'irriguer son cerveau.

Face à lui se dressait Bellatrix, un sourire de joie démente sur le visage. On aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de gagner à la loterie magique. Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement tandis qu'elle faisait tournoyer doucement sa baguette du bout des doigts, la sienne pointée sur son front, menaçante.

— Je le savais, exulta-t-elle. Je savais que tu étais un traître.

— Je ne…

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester d'avantage. Elle lui lança un Silencio qui le réduisit au silence puis donna un nouveau coup sec de sa baguette pour le ligoter étroitement.

— Notre Seigneur sera ravi. Il me récompensera sans aucun doute.

Sa joie malsaine la faisait presque piailler. Blaise tenta de se débattre, sans succès. Bellatrix récupéra le Gallion d'une main délicate, l'observa un instant, puis partit d'un pas vif et bondissant, le faisant léviter derrière elle.

Désespéré, Blaise réfléchissait à n'importe quel moyen pour se sortir de là. Mais il n'en voyait aucun. Dans sa hâte de bien faire, il avait été des plus imprudents. Il se traita de tous les noms, ne pouvant excuser sa stupidité. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Potter et les autres attaquent rapidement. Peut-être pourraient-ils lui épargner une mort des plus douloureuses.

Tandis qu'il parcourait les couloirs à la suite de Bellatrix, qui ne cessait de se congratuler, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Daphné. Il ne put s'empêcher de regretter de ne pas avoir su profiter des derniers instants passés avec elle. A présent, il était trop tard.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, le silence était déjà complet. Les élèves, apeurés, s'étaient levés et agglutinés à gauche de la salle. Les Mangemorts leur faisaient face, transpirant d'importance. Les grandes tables avaient été poussées au fond de la pièce, près de celle des professeurs. Ces derniers, exceptés les Carrow, étaient étroitement surveillés. Certains fulminaient, d'autres trépignaient d'impatience. Tous les regards sans exception se tournèrent vers eux à leur entrée. Blaise vit Drago écarquiller des yeux et s'avancer, mais il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas se faire prendre lui aussi. Victorieuse, Bellatrix le laissa choir sur le sol, un sourire démesuré s'étalant sur son visage.

— Bella, que signifie tout ceci ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix dangereusement calme, le serpent sur ses épaules sifflant avec une ardeur redoublée.

— Maître, s'inclina Bellatrix sans se départir de son rictus heureux. J'ai enfin mis la main sur le traître qui a tenté de s'en prendre à vous lors de la fête de la Victoire.

Voldemort considéra le corps ligoté de Blaise et son regard buté qui l'affrontait.

— As-tu des preuves de cela ? siffla-t-il en un murmure presque dérangeant.

Sans un mot, Bellatrix lui tendit le Gallion. Des murmures choqués se firent entendre dans les rangs des Mangemorts, les regards se firent colériques, agressifs. Blaise ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se déroulait dans son dos, mais il entendit les élèves de Poudlard chuchoter à leur tour. Ils se turent rapidement, repris par leurs professeurs. Voldemort, d'abord silencieux, considéra longuement la pièce dorée, la tournant et la retournant dans sa paume blafarde.

— Ceci était donc ton moyen de communication avec l'Ordre du Phénix ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Les mâchoires serrées, Blaise ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'affronter du regard. Il n'avait plus peur de le fixer ouvertement à présent. S'il devait mourir, il affronterait la mort dignement, les yeux dans les yeux. Comme sa mère avait dû le faire.

Il fut soudain parcourut par une onde de douleur qui lui fit échapper un cri. La torture lui sembla durer une éternité. Lorsque le Lord Noir leva son Doloris, il resta haletant plusieurs secondes sur le sol, la moindre particule de son corps le faisant souffrir.

— Réponds-moi lorsque je te parle, exigea le Seigneur des Ténèbres, terrifiant dans sa colère froide.

Blaise hocha faiblement la tête, incapable de parler. Le visage de Voldemort, déformé par la colère, se brouilla lorsqu'il sentit un nouveau sort le frapper. Il se tordit de douleur sur le sol, avec l'horrible sensation qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais. Il hurla si fort que sa voix se cassa. Tout n'était plus que souffrance autour de lui.

Lorsque le sortilège fut levé, il eut la sensation que plus jamais il ne pourrait se relever. Il ne comprit la raison de la clémence du Seigneur des Ténèbres que lorsqu'il releva la tête. Potter, encadré de deux Mangemorts et deux loups-garous, venait de faire son entrée. Il le fixa avec horreur. Blaise tenta de sourire, mais la moindre particule de son corps lui faisait mal. Il ne put que contempler, impuissant, le héros du monde sorcier être amené devant Voldemort, désarmé et le regard fier.

— Je vois que tu as été assez stupide pour venir seul, susurra-t-il avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

Potter ne répondit rien, se contentant de le considérer froidement.

— Aujourd'hui est le jour où j'élimine enfin les derniers parasites luttant contre moi, affirma Voldemort avec satisfaction. Non seulement je t'ai sous ma coupe, Potter, mais j'ai de plus capturé ton espion.

Il désigna Blaise, toujours avachi sur le sol, d'une main nonchalante.

— Vous pensez avoir gagné, cracha le Survivant. Mais nous sommes loin d'être seuls, d'autres se lèveront contre vous.

— Si tu parles de tes chers compagnons bien à l'abri dans ton QG, ils sont assaillis par le reste de mon armée en ce moment même.

Il eut un sourire satisfait en voyant le regard frappé d'horreur de Potter. Blaise dû admettre qu'il jouait très bien le jeu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il soit un aussi bon acteur. Cela sembla fonctionner, car Voldemort se gorgea d'importance, fier de se voir déjà dénué d'adversaires à sa hauteur.

— Avant d'avoir la satisfaction de te voir mourir, Potter, je veux que tu vois ceux autour de toi tomber.

D'un geste négligent de sa baguette, il souleva Blaise dans les airs. Ce dernier, la poitrine serrée dans un étau, éprouva des difficultés à respirer. Puis, à sa plus grande horreur, il sentit le paquet accroché à sa ceinture glisser le long de sa jambe et s'écraser sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la Grande Salle. Sur un signe impérieux de son Maître, Bellatrix s'empara sans plus attendre de l'objet soigneusement emballé et le lui rapporta. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres déplia lentement les pans de tissus noirs, le visage inexpressif. Ses yeux se mirent alors à luire de colère lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il brandit le crochet de Basilic devant le visage de Potter un mélange de hargne et de peur, terrifiant.

Durant un bref instant qui sembla pourtant durer une éternité, Blaise crut que Voldemort était prêt à déchirer le visage de Potter. Mais quelque chose détourna son attention.

Le Gallion, tombé sur le sol, s'était mis à luire. Blaise ne pouvait pas le toucher, mais il savait qu'il était en train de chauffer doucement. Weasley avait réussi sa mission. La maison avait explosé et les Mangemorts avaient tous disparus. Tous les regards étaient focalisés sur la pièce de monnaie, la plupart interrogateurs.

D'un geste rageur, Voldemort fit exploser le petit rond doré. Malgré cela, Blaise sourit. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Potter, il sut qu'ils songeaient à la même chose.

Malgré tous ses efforts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait stopper le train en marche. La bataille était sur le point de commencer. Et les vents de l'espoir se levaient déjà dans les couloirs de Poudlard.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Le vent se lève (3)

_9 septembre 2003_

La baguette toujours pointée sur les débris fumants du Gallion réduit en cendres, le regard implacable, Voldemort continuait de brandir le crochet venimeux vers Potter. Blaise, retombé sur le sol, faisait lentement l'inventaire de ses muscles en état de marche. La liste n'était pas bien longue. Il tenta néanmoins de bouger, attirant aussitôt l'intention du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci leva sa baguette, prêt à le torturer de nouveau. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Profitant de l'inattention de Voldemort et du fait que la vigilance des Mangemorts qui le retenaient se soit quasiment dissipée, Potter se débattit avec force, réussissant à libérer sa jambe droite. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et tenta de frapper violemment le bras tendu devant lui. Malheureusement, une erreur de jugement projeta son pied contre le crochet de Basilic. L'objet s'éleva dans les airs, forma un arc de cercle parfait, et retomba de l'autre côté de la salle, au beau milieu des élèves de Poudlard. Chance ou miracle, personne ne fut touché.

— Récupérez-le, ordonna Voldemort, fou de rage, en pointant sa baguette sur Potter, qui fut de nouveau rapidement maîtrisé.

A ces mots, plusieurs Mangemorts s'avancèrent, prêts à fondre dans la masse d'élèves. Mais ils furent brusquement arrêtés par Minerva McGonagall, qui se dressa avec hauteur devant eux, sa propre baguette à la main.

— Je vous conseille de garder vos distances, dit-elle d'une voix froide. Vous ne vous approcherez pas davantage de mes élèves.

Dolohov ricana. Faisant fi de l'avertissement, il continua à avancer, déterminé à accomplir la demande de son Maître. McGonagall n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle le frappa à la poitrine d'un sortilège informulé qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Le visage du Mangemort se tordit de colère. Ses compères s'avancèrent à leur tour, resserrant les rangs.

Mais ils furent de nouveau stoppés. Par Flitwick cette fois-ci, qui dressa un large mur transparent entre les sorciers et leurs élèves, marmonnant des incantations discontinues dans sa barbe. Un à un, les professeurs de Poudlard s'alignèrent derrière le bouclier, décidés à défendre coûte que coûte les adolescents derrière eux. La détermination se lisait sur leur visage.

Les rangs des Mangemorts frémissaient de rage devant tant d'insubordination.

— Rendez-moi ce qui m'appartient ! ordonna Voldemort. Ou vous le paierez tous de votre vie.

Les professeurs ne fléchirent pas. Ils se contentèrent de rester silencieux et impassibles, la main serrée autour de leurs baguettes.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise reprenait lentement le contrôle de ses sens. Il parvenait à bouger les jambes et les doigts sans avoir mal. Ou tout du moins sans avoir _trop_ mal. La douleur était devenue supportable. Il glissa silencieusement la main à l'intérieur de sa cape, refermant ses doigts sur le bois rassurant de sa baguette.

Au-dessus de lui, Voldemort levait la sienne, prêt à attaquer. Blaise eut un moment d'hésitation. Que devait-il faire ? Attaquer et mourir ou voir ses anciens professeurs se faire réduire en pâté pour chats ? Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de trancher. Avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre une véritable décision, la Grande Salle accueillit de nouveaux arrivants.

L'Ordre au complet, baguette en main et avec l'envie d'en découdre, réduisirent les Mangemorts au silence.

— Il semblerait que votre plan ait lamentablement échoué, ironisa Potter.

Visiblement fou de rage, Voldemort lança le premier sort. Le jet de magie vert fusa en direction de Schacklebolt, qui s'écrasa au sol pour l'éviter. Cela signa le début des festivités.

Les sortilèges se mirent à pleuvoir, des cris de peur, de rage, se faisaient entendre. La première chose que fit Granger fut de délivrer Potter. Puis ils fondirent dans la bataille, prêts à en découdre. Blaise se releva du mieux qu'il put, pour parer aussitôt un sortilège de mort perdu dans la masse. Jouant des coudes, il se dirigea vers la masse hurlante et terrifiée des élèves de Poudlard.

Il ne put cependant traverser le mur de protection dressé par les professeurs. Ces derniers, avec l'aide des jumeaux Weasley, évacuaient leurs élèves, avec efficacité et rapidité. Se positionnant dos au mur, il se contenta de parer les sortilèges lancés dans sa direction, sans attaquer. Il avait bien trop peur de toucher quelqu'un de son camp à travers le chaos ambiant. Avec un frisson, il remarqua que Voldemort se battait farouchement contre trois membres de l'Ordre, Schaklebolt, Tonks, et une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le mur transparent disparu tout d'un coup, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Il s'empressa de se relever, se ruant vers l'endroit à présent vide où il avait vu tomber le précieux crochet du Basilic. Son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il constata son absence. C'était sa mission, sa _seule_ mission. Potter avait été clair, la réussite de leur plan se basait sur sa capacité à tuer le serpent. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne _devait_ pas, échouer.

— C'est ça que tu cherches ? haleta une voix bien connue à son oreille.

En ayant l'impression de revivre, Blaise tourna la tête vers son ami, qui lui tendait le précieux sésame. Il s'en saisit en le remerciant avec chaleur, puis le força brusquement à se baisser lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil un sortilège venir dans leur direction.

— Ne refais plus jamais ça, ordonna Drago d'un ton ferme lorsqu'ils se relevèrent. Ne me remets plus jamais dans cette position.

Blaise lui lança un regard d'excuse, puis se mit à scruter la foule désordonnée qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, à la recherche d'écailles luisantes. Mais ce fut une toute autre vision qui s'offrit à lui. Il sentit de nouveau son cœur s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'il crut apercevoir des cheveux blonds à l'autre bout de la salle. Il tenta de se raisonner, de se dire que ce n'était pas elle. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir en avoir le cœur net.

Priant pour avoir rêvé, il se fraya un chemin à travers la masse de combattants. Sa progression fut plus lente que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il était sans arrêt obligé de plonger pour éviter les sorts perdus, manquant plusieurs fois de se retrouver mis hors d'état de nuire par son propre camp. Lorsqu'il arriva à quelques mètres de la jeune femme qu'il avait aperçu de loin, il n'y eut plus aucun doute.

— Daphné, l'apostropha-t-il d'une voix cassée, abasourdi et inquiet de la retrouver ici.

Sa femme ne se retourna pas, trop concentrée à se protéger des nombreux sorts de Rowle. Soudain, ce dernier tomba, raide, touché par un Stupéfix lancé par Pansy, debout aux côtés de son amie.

— Je n'ai jamais aimé cet imbécile, renifla-t-elle avec dédain.

Profitant du fait que les environs semblaient dépouillés d'ennemis, Blaise les poussa sans ménagement dans le coin de la salle, partagé entre la joie et la colère.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? siffla-t-il.

— Pansy ! intervint la voix furieuse de Théodore, qui les avait vu de loin et s'approchait lui aussi. Je t'avais dit de rester à l'abri.

— Il faut croire que j'en avais assez de me cacher, répliqua-t-elle sans se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Lynda est à l'abri chez les Tonks avec Astoria, c'est tout ce qui compte.

— Je ne veux pas que ma fille se retrouve orpheline.

— Et moi je ne veux pas finir veuve. Alors tais-toi, et retourne te battre.

Blaise n'entendit l'échange que d'une oreille, focalisé sur Daphné.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, murmura-t-il, accablé.

— Cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour moi, répondit-elle en posant une main rassurante sur sa joue. Je te rappelle que j'étais bien plus douée que toi en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

— On n'est pas en classe ici, Daphné ! s'énerva-t-il. Tu pourrais y laisser la vie !

— Je me bats pour une cause en laquelle je crois, s'enflamma-t-elle, tout comme toi. Ne me demande pas de retourner là-bas et d'attendre en me rongeant les sangs, je ne le supporterais pas. Devoir patienter pendant des heures pour savoir si tu es mort ou vivant, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Vaincu, Blaise capitula. Daphné était une personne têtue, et il le savait d'avance lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas la faire changer d'avis. Avant de la laisser repartir dans le tourbillon meurtrier, il l'embrassa avec fougue et énergie, pensant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il goûtait à ses lèvres.

— Fais attention à toi, murmura-t-il. Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle doucement, ébranlée.

Après un dernier regard lourd de sens, ils durent se séparer. Il aurait préféré pouvoir veiller sur elle, l'épier de loin, mais il avait une mission à accomplir.

Alors qu'il la regardait plonger de nouveau au cœur de la bataille, la gorge serrée, il vit un éclat roux à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Il saisit brutalement l'épaule de Drago, qui l'avait suivi jusque-là et l'entraîna hors de la pièce et loin des combats qui faisaient rage. Le bruit de la bataille se répercutait dans le hall, amplifiant le moindre son.

— Weasley ! appela Blaise, parvenant difficilement à se faire entendre.

Ron se tourna vers eux, visiblement essoufflé. Dans son ombre, derrière lui, se tenait son frère aîné Bill et leur ancien professeur de potions. Severus Rogue n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années. Toujours aussi grave et austère, habillé d'une longue robe noire et les cheveux gras, les lèvres pincées en un pli amer.

— Tout se déroule comme prévu ? demanda le rouquin.

— Pas vraiment, répondit Blaise. Une bande de loups-garous s'est jointe aux festivités, et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à atteindre le serpent. Les autres Mangemorts ?

— Tous morts, confirma Weasley. L'explosion concoctée par Fred et George a été pour le moins efficace.

— Mon père aussi ? demanda Drago d'une voix atone.

Ron ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un regard désolé. Blaise s'attendit à une explosion de colère de la part de son ami, mais il n'en fut rien. Il se contenta d'un regard douloureux, muet.

— Où se trouve la potion ? intervint Bill, brisant le silence devenu gênant.

— Elle n'est pas dans la Grande Salle, affirma Blaise. Il a dû la placer ailleurs.

Ils se turent de nouveau, se creusant désespérément la tête. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de pousser la réflexion bien loin cependant. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny, Neville, Luna et Lupin émergeaient des cachots, l'air à la fois paniqué et triomphant.

— Bill te voilà ! s'écria sa jeune sœur, soulagée. Nous étions tellement inquiets !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, indifférente à la bataille qui se déroulait quelques mètres plus loin.

— Que faisiez-vous en bas ? la pressa Ron.

— On cherchait la potion, répondit Remus à sa place. Elle est dans les cuisines, sous la surveillance de Rabastan Lestrange.

— Allons-y, intervint immédiatement Rogue, qui prit les devants sans attendre, ignorant son ancien camarade d'école avec superbe.

Seul Ron resta aux côtés des deux amis, le regard inquiet. Lorsqu'il sembla enfin se rendre compte de leur présence, il se tourna vers eux et les sonda avec attention.

— Zabini, tu dois absolument atteindre le serpent, dit-il d'un ton urgent. Tu as le crochet ?

— Je l'ai récupéré, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

— Bien. Cela doit être ton seul objectif, tu m'entends ? Le seul.

Agacé d'être pris pour un gamin, Blaise s'apprêtait à répliquer, lorsqu'un hurlement déchirant se fit entendre, dominant le vacarme de la bataille. Tous trois se tournèrent immédiatement vers la source du bruit, aux aguets.

Près des portes, Dean Thomas se battait, fou de rage et de désespoir, contre une bande de trois loups-garous aux canines jaunes et acérées, dont le rictus cruel en aurait fait frémir plus d'un. Derrière eux, deux de leurs compères avaient de toute évidence gagné leur combat contre Seamus Finnigan. Son corps pâle et sanguinolent gisait sur le sol, tandis que les deux monstres le déchiquetaient avec joie.

Un cri animal sortit de la gorge de Weasley, qui se précipita sur les deux assassins. Il les éjecta d'un coup de baguette, puis neutralisa les trois restants à l'aide de Thomas. Ce dernier, les joues couvertes de larmes, se laissa tomber à côté de son meilleur ami. Il serra la dépouille contre lui en sanglotant, gémissant une suite de mots incompréhensibles.

— Dean, l'appela Weasley d'une voix douloureuse. Dean, nous devons continuer à nous battre.

— Je voulais revenir ici le plus vite possible, balbutiait Thomas en clignant des yeux à une vitesse hallucinante. Dennis et Colin ont dit qu'ils pouvaient s'occuper de l'évacuation des élèves seuls, alors on est venu aider. Je lui ai promis que tout se passerait bien.

Torturé par la douleur de son ami et la perte de Finnigan, Weasley ne vit pas le danger qui arrivait sur eux. Contrairement à Blaise, qui y fut particulièrement attentif. D'un geste sec du poignet, il bloqua l'attaque d'Avery, et s'interposa entre le Mangemort et les Gryffondor éplorés. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Drago le rejoindre et faire face à Sykes, qui se joignait au combat, un filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres tordues en un sourire malsain.

— Il semblerait que nous allons enfin avoir ce tête-à-tête tant mérité, susurra Avery en regardant Blaise droit dans les yeux, provocateur.

Ce dernier se contenta de le fixer d'un air froid. Il était hors de question qu'il s'abaisse à lui répondre. Muet, ce fut lui qui lança le premier sort. Puis tout s'enchaîna très vite. Les sortilèges pleuvaient, sans s'arrêter. Un véritable ballet de la mort. Parer, attaquer, parer de nouveau, puis attaquer encore. Blaise sentait son bras faiblir, mais il n'abandonna pas. La rage le poussa à continuer. La rage, l'envie de vengeance, le souvenir de sa mère. Il avait la sensation que l'ensemble le rendait plus fort.

— Tu vas mourir, Zabini, ricana Avery en évitant un sortilège de Stupéfixion. Tu vas mourir comme ta pute de mère, tel le lâche traître que tu es.

Son rire resta cependant figé sur son visage. Rendu blanc de colère par l'insulte, qui lui redonna une vigueur nouvelle, Blaise le frappa en plein cœur, d'un éclair vert caractéristique. Lorsque son ami tomba en arrière, sa face statufiée dans une expression grotesque, Sykes poussa un hurlement de fureur. Ce détournement d'attention lui coûta la vie. Drago l'atteignit à l'épaule, signant la fin d'un combat acharné.

Essoufflé, les deux amis se regardèrent en souriant malgré eux. Savoir ces deux ordures mortes et enterrées était réconfortant, il fallait l'avouer. Derrière eux, Thomas et Weasley avait profité de leur protection pour mettre le corps de Finnigan à l'abri avant de disparaître parmi les autres combattants.

— Là-bas ! s'écria soudain Drago en pointant du doigt la table des professeurs.

Blaise suivit la direction indiqué, plissant les yeux pour distinguer ce que lui montrait son ami à travers la poussière qui saturait l'espace. Au fond de la salle, Voldemort se battait avec acharnement et rapidité, augmentant le nombre de victimes de façon exponentielle. Blaise ne voyait Potter nulle part. Mais ce détail disparut rapidement de son esprit, occulté par une autre vision. Nagini, sifflant d'un air menaçant, avait quitté les épaules de son maître et serpentait sur le sol, attaquant férocement les personnes de l'Ordre qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

Sans échanger un seul regard, Blaise et Drago s'élancèrent dans cette direction. Ils évitèrent de réfléchir, préférant ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait leur arriver s'ils échouaient. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'à la mission vitale qu'on leur avait confié. Ils étaient à cinq mètres de leur cible lorsque Blaise sentit un éclair fulgurant de douleur le traverser et s'écroula sur les genoux. Il entendit Drago jurer à ses côtés. Un simple regard sur sa gauche le renseigna sur l'auteur du Doloris rapide mais efficace qu'on venait de lui infliger. Il se releva difficilement, aidé par son ami, dont le visage de marbre semblait dépourvu de peur.

— Mon cher neveu, susurra Bellatrix en brandissant négligemment sa baguette. Je suis navrée de voir que toi aussi tu es dans le mauvais camp. Ta mère sera bien triste lorsque je lui annoncerais la mort de son fils adoré.

Son sourire dément ne faisait que la rendre plus terrifiante encore. Drago n'eut pas le temps de penser à une réplique spirituelle qu'elle attaqua, aussi vive qu'un cobra. Un combat féroce s'engagea. Bien qu'ils soient deux contre elle, elle ne sembla nullement handicapée par cette inégalité. Elle continuait de sourire, de rire, de les provoquer. Sautillant de droite et de gauche, elle semblait intouchable.

— Encore raté, se moqua-t-elle lorsque le sort de Blaise éclata sur le mur derrière elle. Tu devrais apprendre à viser Zabini.

Soudain, Drago fut déstabilisé par le corps rigide d'un Mangemort stupefixé qui le heurta dans le dos. Bellatrix ne laissa pas passer l'occasion. D'un geste du poignet, elle le propulsa en arrière, le faisant heurter une torche avec violence. Ne voulant pas se laisser déconcentrer, Blaise se contenta d'un bref coup d'œil inquiet. Son ami semblait simplement assommé, mais vivant, ce qui le rassura.

— Prêt à le suivre Zabini ? ricana Bellatrix avec un sourire cruel.

— Ecarte-toi, dit sèchement une voix derrière lui. Je croyais avoir dit que cette pétasse était pour moi.

Blaise se retourna, se retrouvant face à face avec Mrs Weasley, qui toisait la Mangemort avec une colère froide. Bellatrix se contenta d'éclater de rire, prenant cette menace peu au sérieux. Son sourire déserta cependant son visage lorsque Molly lança son premier sort, d'une manière bien plus vivace qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer de la part d'une femme de son âge.

L'attention de Blaise fut détournée du combat par un mouvement vif qui traversa son champ de vision. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers la droite, pour voir Nagini ramper en sifflant dangereusement en direction de Parvati Patil. Sans chercher à réfléchir davantage, il s'élança vers la jeune femme et s'interposa entre elle et le serpent. Ce dernier se dressa d'un air menaçant, sa langue bifide ondulant avec rapidité.

Lentement, il glissa sa main dans sa cape, s'empara du crochet de Basilic récupéré un peu plus tôt et l'agrippa fermement. Le reptile sembla hésiter, sans pour autant abandonner sa position d'attaque. Blaise cherchait le meilleur moyen de l'atteindre sans se blesser lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil Rogue, Lupin, et les autres entrer dans la Grande Salle, prêts à se battre. Ils avaient réussi, se dit-il avec soulagement. Ce sentiment ne dura pas. Nagini profita de son inattention pour plonger.

Ses crochets s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de son poignet, le faisant hurler de douleur. Sous la souffrance et la surprise, il lâcha la dent de Basilic, qui rebondit bruyamment sur le sol. L'esprit embrouillé par le supplice que lui procurait la morsure, il ne parvenait pas à penser à un sort efficace pour se protéger. Pourtant, sans qu'il n'eut rien à faire, son poignet fut libéré de l'étau dans lequel il était emprisonné. En relevant les yeux, il vit Patil qui se tenait à ses côtés, rigide, sa baguette tendue devant elle.

Le serpent, considérant la menace neutralisée, l'avait lâché pour s'attaquer à l'ancienne Gryffondor. Blaise ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Ignorant la douleur qui irradiait à présent dans tout son bras, il s'empara de nouveau du crochet de Basilic et plongea sur l'immense reptile. La dent pointue traversa ses écailles comme un couteau tranchant du beurre, à sa plus grande surprise. Nagini, qui s'était déjà élancée vers la gorge de Patil, fut brutalement stoppée dans son élan et siffla furieusement.

Pour faire bonne mesure, Blaise transperça le serpent en plusieurs endroits, s'assurant de véritablement le tuer. Il recula ensuite précipitamment lorsque le corps du reptile se mit à se tordre brusquement. Puis, sous son regard hébété, les écailles se mirent à fondre, et le serpent disparu dans une fumée noire. Sa mort fut accompagnée d'un cri inhumain.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Voldemort regardait son précieux animal s'évanouir, la peur se lisant clairement au fond de ses prunelles. Le temps sembla se suspendre. Blaise profita de cette brève accalmie pour regarder enfin autour de lui. La plupart des Mangemorts étaient tombés, certains morts, la plupart stupefixés. La majorité des loups-garous avaient fui lâchement, si l'on exceptait ceux tués pendant la bataille. Ne restait plus que Bellatrix, qui se battait avec acharnement contre Molly Weasley, son mari Rodolphus, qui perdait lentement son sourire amusé face à l'acharnement de Neville Londubat, et Rookwood, à qui Rogue semblait donner une bonne leçon.

L'Ordre était en train de gagner. Cette constatation le soulagea à un point inimaginable. Voldemort semblait arriver à la même conclusion, car son visage se crispa de rage.

— Il semblerait que vous soyez livré à vous-mêmes, Tom, fit tranquillement remarquer Potter.

Blaise sursauta, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver. Le Survivant, effroyablement calme, fixait avec intensité le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il semblait tout aussi blessé et atteint que les autres par ses précédents combats. Son arcade sourcilière saignait, sa lèvre était fendue et son tee-shirt déchiré. Mais il n'en paraissait pas moins impressionnant, notamment grâce à la maturité qu'il dégageait. Voldemort le toisa, avec un mélange de supériorité et de stupeur. Puis, sans signe avant-coureur, aussi rapide qu'un serpent, il brandit sa baguette et hurla le sort de mort.

— Avada Kedavra !

— Expelliarmus ! rugit Potter en réponse, un jet de magie rouge fusant du bout de sa baguette.

Blaise faillit éclater de rire. Potter comptait sérieusement vaincre le plus grand mage noir que l'Angleterre ait jamais connu avec un _Expelliarmus_ ? Ridicule.

Il perdit toutefois son envie de rire lorsqu'il vit la lumière verte se rapprocher de plus en plus de Potter. Si cet imbécile mourait parce qu'il avait utilisé le mauvais sort, il se faisait la promesse de le ressusciter pour avoir le plaisir de le tuer lui-même.

Mais peu à peu, la magie de Voldemort se mit à régresser. La tendance s'inversait, c'était à présent le rouge qui prenait le pas sur le vert. Lentement, mais sûrement. La stupeur se peignit sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tous acculés au pied du mur, les derniers Mangemorts qui se battaient avec hargne commençaient à faiblir. Rookwood fut le premier à tomber. Vint ensuite Rodolphus. Une joie féroce se lisait sur le visage de Londubat lorsqu'il le vit à terre.

Les yeux de Bellatrix s'écarquillèrent. La folie sembla alors s'emparer de son corps. Elle redoubla d'efforts, telle une possédée. Mais son agressivité teintée de désespoir lui fit faire une erreur. Durant un court instant, son côté droit fut laissé à découvert, sans protection. Molly n'eut pas besoin d'aide pour s'engouffrer dans la brèche. Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps sans vie de Bellatrix heurtait le sol, raide.

Lorsque Voldemort réalisa qu'il était seul et que sa dernière fervente partisane était tombée, il se laissa envahir par une terreur évidente. Sa main trembla. Toujours aussi concentré, les gouttes de sueur perlant presque sur son front, Potter se permit un sourire sarcastique. A ce moment-là, son éclair rouge atteignit enfin le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont la baguette s'envola en un parfait arc de cercle pour atterrir dans la paume ouverte du Survivant, retournant son sortilège de mort contre son possesseur.

A l'instant où la dépouille du Mage Noir s'écroula définitivement sur le sol, une explosion de joie retentit dans la Grande Salle. Hébété, Blaise ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la forme immobile de celui qui avait martyrisé le monde sorcier durant des années. Ses yeux se dirigèrent ensuite vers Potter, qui transpirait le soulagement et le bonheur. Il avait réussi ce con. Avec un Expelliarmus.

Etourdi par son propre bonheur, Blaise ne participa pas à l'enthousiasme général. Patil était partie serrer ses amis dans ses bras, le laissant seul à côté du crochet de Basilic intact. Il ne parvenait pas encore à réaliser. Il était libre. Totalement libre. Ses efforts avaient finalement payé.

— Blaise ! s'écria une voix bien connue qui résonna comme un chant agréable à ses oreilles.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever que Daphné se jetait sur lui, le serrant à l'en étouffer. Il lui rendit son étreinte en se retenant de grimacer de douleur, son poignet l'élançant toujours. Elle dû sentir sa retenue car elle se recula aussitôt.

— Tu es blessé, s'affola-t-elle en voyant le sang qui coulait à flot.

Elle se retourna immédiatement vers Pansy, qui l'avait suivie avec Théo, un sourire heureux à couper le souffle leur barrant le visage à tous les deux.

— Va chercher quelqu'un ! lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Son amie ne perdit pas une seconde et tourna les talons. Autour d'eux, l'Ordre commençait déjà à se réorganiser. Plusieurs s'étaient mis à circuler parmi les combattants pour faire l'inventaire des blessures et soigner les plus graves. D'autres rassemblaient les cadavres, séparant nettement les Mangemorts des leurs.

— Il est hors de question que je te perde maintenant, affirma Daphné avec force, l'air déterminé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de la rassurer, de lui affirmer que ce ne sera pas le cas, qu'ils furent interrompus par Rogue.

— Je vois que j'ai bien fait de préparer l'antidote, dit-il d'un ton manifestement agacé en tendant une fiole de potion rouge à Blaise. Pour le venin.

Il s'empressa de l'avaler tandis que son ancien professeur s'occupait de panser son poignet blessé.

— Je ne suis pas Médicomage Zabini, il faudra que vous alliez en voir un dès que possible, mais cela devrait tenir le temps nécessaire.

Daphné le remercia chaleureusement, tandis que Blaise tentait de ne pas grimacer face au goût immonde l'antidote.

— Drago est blessé aussi, dit-il en désignant le corps immobile de son ami un peu plus loin.

Sans perdre un instant, Rogue se déplaça vers le blond, suivi d'un Théodore inquiet. Blaise les observa du coin de l'œil, ne se relaxant que lorsqu'il vit Drago ouvrir les yeux en grimaçant, une main sur son crâne. Il se releva difficilement avec l'aide de Daphné, encore étourdi.

— Je n'en reviens pas que ce soit enfin fini, murmura-t-elle, en écho à ses pensées.

— Nous sommes libres, chuchota Blaise, d'un ton qui laissait percevoir sa stupeur.

Plus vaillant que quelques minutes plus tôt, l'antidote commençant à faire son effet, il la serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

A cet instant, il était heureux. Beaucoup était morts, il y avait des pertes. Autant de soulagement et de joie que de pleurs et de peine. Mais ils étaient libres, libres de vivre comme bon ils l'entendaient, et c'était cela le plus important.

Autour de lui, il sentait le bruissement de conversations joyeuses, l'excitation ambiante. La dernière bataille avait eu lieu ici, à Poudlard, avec la défaite de l'Ordre, entraînant le règne de terreur de Voldemort. Et à présent, celui-ci était vaincu à l'exact endroit où Potter était tombé. Quelle ironie. La boucle était bouclée.

Blaise se sentit sourire. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait enfin en paix.

Et tandis qu'il se laissait aller à cette sensation agréable de bonheur, il pouvait percevoir le vent de la victoire qui soufflait sur le château.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Epilogue

— Il s'est rendormi ? demanda Drago à sa femme lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon.

Astoria hocha doucement le menton avec un sourire rayonnant, prenant soin de ne pas refermer totalement la porte.

— Il avait juste perdu sa tétine, expliqua-t-elle en se rasseyant.

— Quelqu'un veut encore un morceau ? demanda Théodore en pointant les dernières parts de gâteau au chocolat.

Blaise acquiesça aussitôt et tendit son assiette en salivant, sous le regard moqueur de Daphné, qu'il ignora avec superbe.

Ils achevèrent le dessert dans une ambiance enjouée et détendue. Une scène qui leur aurait été impensable à peine quelques mois plus tôt. Théo tenait précieusement la main de Pansy, sur qui Lynda s'était recroquevillée pour dormir à poings fermés. Drago et Astoria ne cessaient de se jeter de longs regards amoureux et complices. La naissance de leur fils Scorpius avait resserré leurs liens avec plus d'efficacité qu'un philtre d'amour. Blaise, bien qu'il soit présentement en train de se goinfrer de chocolat, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Daphné plus de quelques secondes. Cette dernière, lumineuse, caressait avec douceur son ventre qui commençait légèrement à s'arrondir.

En apparence, tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Leurs sourires, leurs voix enjouées, ne laissaient pas supposer que quelques mois plus tôt, ils étaient encore au cœur de la guerre. Qu'ils avaient subis des pertes irréparables, commis des actes atroces pour survivre. Ils avaient juste l'air d'un groupe d'amis qui dînaient en s'amusant. Pas de Mangemorts réformés.

Blaise reposa la fin de sa part de gâteau au chocolat, la bouche envahie d'un goût amer. Penser à la guerre si récente lui tordait l'estomac. Songer à la violence et la barbarie de ses actes lui donnaient encore envie de vomir. Pour l'instant, il faisait avec, difficilement. Il lui arrivait encore de cauchemarder des nuits durant, se réveillant au son des hurlements de ses victimes.

Seule la présence apaisante de Daphné l'empêchait de devenir fou. Elle lui assurait sans cesse que cela passerait. Blaise savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais étouffer sa culpabilité, mais la savoir à ses côtés l'apaisait et lui donnait la force de continuer, de se supporter lui-même et de faire face aux regards des autres.

— Je crois que nous allons devoir y aller, intervint Pansy, le tirant de ses pensées.

Théodore se pencha et souleva le corps endormi de sa fille, qui se laissa faire sans se réveiller. Au moment de lui serrer la main, Blaise lui souhaita bonne chance pour son entretien du lendemain. Son ami ne le montrait pas, mais il était stressé. Grâce à Potter et ses pistons, il avait pu obtenir une entrevue avec le chef des Oubliators, dans l'espoir d'obtenir un travail de Langue-de-plomb. Les chances étaient minces, mais cela valait le coup d'essayer.

De son côté, Daphné serra Pansy dans ses bras, lui promettant de lui rendre visite très bientôt. Lorsque les Nott eurent disparus au bout de l'allée, Drago lui proposa un whisky. Ils s'assirent dans un coin du salon, laissant les deux sœurs Greengrass parler avec animation du futur bébé à naître.

— J'ai dû mal à croire que tu vas être père à ton tour, plaisanta Drago. Pauvre gosse.

— Je pourrais dire la même chose de Scorpius, rétorqua Blaise avec humour. Heureusement que je serais là pour lui. Il sait qu'il pourra toujours compter sur son parrain préféré !

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Blaise, profitant du silence, observa les alentours attentivement. La pièce, sans être petite, était de proportion bien plus adaptée que celle du manoir Malefoy. Chaleureuse et agréable, elle était proche d'un petit cocon.

Drago et Astoria avait déménagé peu de temps après la guerre, laissant derrière eux la froide demeure familiale pour s'installer dans un charmant cottage de banlieue. Bien que plus petite, elle était surtout bien plus accueillante. L'intérieur était proche de celui de la maison qu'il avait acheté avec Daphné après avoir vendu le manoir Greengrass. Eux aussi avaient eu envie de changement.

— Toujours pas de plan professionnel à l'horizon ? demanda soudain Drago.

Son verre intact à la main, il le regardait avec un air interrogateur. Blaise secoua vivement la tête. Il avait des projets, mais tellement flous qu'il ne voulait pas les partager de suite avec son ami. Il avait vaguement pensé à rejoindre une formation de Médicomage, mais il n'en avait parlé à personne. Cette idée lui faisait peur. Il avait la sensation de ne pas être autorisé à avoir de telles pensées.

— Et toi, la boutique tout va bien ? l'interrogea Blaise, voulant détourner la conversation.

Drago hocha le menton en souriant largement. Son magasin était devenu son succès personnel, et il en était vraiment fier. Il avait eu la bonne idée d'ouvrir un commerce de Quidditch à Pré-au-lard. Et il fallait avouer que le marché des élèves de Poudlard était une mine d'or, florissant sur tous les points de vue.

Leur réinsertion avait, bien évidemment, été difficile. Ils avaient été épargnés de procès, Potter et tous les autres membres de l'Ordre témoignant de leur participation favorable à la bataille. L'histoire de la torture de Blaise s'était également répandue comme un traînée de poudre, propagée par les élèves ayant assisté à la scène. Aux yeux de la justice, ils avaient été lavés de tout soupçon.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas aux yeux de la société sorcière. La réhabilitation avait été longue et laborieuse. Encore maintenant, ils se faisaient dévisager dans la rue. Les parents forçaient leurs enfants à changer de trottoir. On chuchotait sur leur passage. Le seul point positif était que cela aurait pu être pire. Ils auraient pu se trouver en prison, ou morts. Leur situation était donc largement enviable. Il faudrait du temps, certes, mais au moins, ils étaient vivants et libres.

Narcissa n'avait pas été aussi chanceuse. Considérée comme étroite complice, bien que non dangereuse, elle avait été assignée à résidence, sous la surveillance constante d'Aurors. Blaise évitait le plus possible de la mentionner devant son ami. Sa mère constituait encore un sujet sensible. Non seulement pour ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Doraleen Zabini, mais aussi parce qu'elle était devenue légèrement cinglée.

Sa déchéance l'avait poussée lentement mais sûrement vers la folie. La perte de son mari et de sa sœur, de tout ce qu'elle chérissait, de sa position, tout cela avait été une amorce efficace. Le déménagement de son fils, sa belle-sœur et son petit-fils, ainsi que le jugement rendu par le Magenmagot avait finalement eu raison d'elle.

Depuis plusieurs mois, elle se laissait lentement dépérir, ayant pour seule conversation les tableaux de la famille Malefoy qui parsemaient les couloirs du manoir. Drago passait la voir régulièrement, dans l'espoir de voir de l'amélioration. Blaise avait des nouvelles par Daphné, mais il n'avait jamais osé poser la question directement. Car la chute de la grande Narcissa Malefoy lui laissait un goût de victoire sur la langue. Il ne pouvait empêcher une part de lui de s'en réjouir, malgré la peine évidente que cela procurait à son ami.

— Vous souhaitez connaître le sexe du bébé ? demanda soudain Drago, le tirant de ses pensées déprimantes.

— Non, nous voulons avoir la surprise, répondit Blaise en secouant la tête.

Son regard se porta sur Daphné par automatisme. Il la couva des yeux sans un mot, se sentant apaisé à sa simple vue.

Oui, sa vie n'était pas des plus faciles malgré la fin de la guerre. Mais c'était toujours mieux que d'être asservi à un monstre et privé de liberté.

Daphné croisa son regard et lui sourit d'un air éblouissant. La voir rayonner ainsi suffisait à apaiser son cœur tourmenté. Il lui rendit un sourire à couper le souffle, heureux de constater à quel point elle était épanouie. Et dire qu'ils avaient perdu plusieurs années, piégés par leur peur.

Lorsqu'il renversa la tête pour finir son verre de whisky, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

Finalement, il avait eu raison d'espérer si follement. Ses efforts avaient payés. Ils ne survivaient plus à présent.

Ils vivaient. Tout simplement.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci aux courageux qui ont lu jusqu'ici ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même, malgré cette publication très intensive, et même si ça fait un bout de temps, sachez que je lis et réponds toujours aux reviews, au cas où vous auriez envie de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :) Plein de bisous à vous, et peut-être à la prochaine au détour d'une autre histoire !


End file.
